The Neko Archer
by Evowizard25
Summary: The last two Nekoshou on the planet were under the thumb of a mad Devil. Thanks to his efforts, there was now a third. A third Nekoshou with an affinity for swords. Thanks to this madmen, the world of DXD will now have to deal with myths and legends given flesh once more.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Demon family of Naberius was an influential house in the Underworld when it came to innovation. Many of them were the greatest scientists of Devil kind. The Underworld would be not be as good as it was without them. Yet, that was all in the past. Their numbers had dwindled greatly after the Devil Civil War where many of them were killed in rushed experiments or assassinated by the opposing sides. Now the Clan was a shadow of its former self.

Oh there were still enough for a small healthy population, but still. Most of them were ordinary with only a few exceptions these days. While the Clan still had quite the influence, it wasn't enough for some of them. In particular, one Nazar Naberius.

Nazar wasn't much popular in the family. Well he wasn't much popular anywhere. His fanatic drive to re-establish the family as one of the best in the Underwolf turned off a number of Devils. Of course this was more so because people found him rather creepy. Given that they were all Devils, this was saying something.

Nazar was a prodigy when it came to all sorts of magic. He had studied for centuries to understand and manipulate the magic of this world. Well most of it. Japan, while still allowing devils inside, was secretive about their magic. While the three factions were rather strong, the Shinto faction had given the angels a bloody lip many years ago during the Christian conflicts in the nation. The Devils and the Fallen Angels had fallen prey on occasion as well when they had made bold moves.

That was in the past however. The Shinto faction wasn't as strong as it used to be, or else no Devil territories would have been set up in the nation. This was perfect for Nazar. It's why he was currently choosing targets for experimentation within the country without abandon and what luck he had! He had two Nekomata under his thumb. Not just any Nekomata, but Nekoshou! The last two on the planet.

Oh that excited him like no other. There were no end to the experiments he could perform on them. Of course, during the whole encounter, the elder sister had been badly wounded. Not his fault of course. They were too valuable to damage. At least, not yet and without the right equipment. No it had been a stray devil that used to be under his employ. It rebelled because of some bit of 'morality', whatever that was. What had been one failure had born his greatest triumph.

So he had to reincarnate the elder Nekoshou. It was quite the feat. He had to use his only two Bishop pieces to do it. It was well worth it. Oh there were so many things he was willing to try and had started to plan and attempt some. Only small fry experiments. Nothing to push her too far, although she already didn't like him. That didn't matter. While she was a Nekoshou, she was also a Devil now. Not exactly a pure specimen.

Her sister however was and that was why he was willing to start pushing the older sister. He would not lose the younger sibling to a miscalculation. If he had to cut up the older sister into pieces to make them all work, he would. He was going to get his family back on top.

Nekoshous were indeed one of the most powerful yokai. To have them in possession allowed him to access types of magic he never thought would be possible. Of course, he decided that wasn't enough. Nazar wanted more. He wanted it all. To reach the greatest of all power. He cursed the Shinto gods for he knew they hid something more from him. Thankfully, he had the tools to find it now.

The sight of the now dead yokai didn't really thrill him. He was a powerful Devil after all. Oh yokai were dangerous, even at low levels. They were tricky and feisty, but so were all pagan creatures. Perhaps they didn't think anyone would locate this small shrine. Well they hadn't counted on a being as intelligent as him sticking his nose into their business. A shame. A couple of them could have been good test subjects too, but there was no time for that. He had his goal in sight.

With that in mind, he glanced over at his little helper. The Nekoshou known as Kuroka. Such a powerful beaut as she was hitting puberty and he knew she would grow even prettier as she grew up. Not that he was interest of course. She was some lowly yokai and not a pure Devil. Still, he could always experiment to see if he could replicate such looks in a Devil. Perhaps he'd take some of her flesh later. Although, he'd have to wait till he knocked her out. She wasn't pleased with him with her snarling glare that she sent his way. She was so annoying with that hatred. She should be proud that her body was being used for science and progress.

That's when he heard someone gurgling. He looked over to see one of the Nekomata yokai was still alive and trying to crawl away. Nazar moved over and put his foot on the fellow's back, causing the nekomata to cry out in pain as it had a large slash going down right next to its spine. Nazar felt a little bit amused and thought of something.

"You know," Nazar looked back at Kuroka. "I was wondering about the effects of your Senjutsu when used against other yokai. I think that 'Touki' technique would do? A good strength boost could make this quick."

Kuroka's eyes widened. She hadn't been forced to kill these yokai. Nazar may not have been the most powerful Devil, but his bloodline still allowed him to access quite a few techniques that made even her nervous about confronting him. She glanced towards the downed yokai and shook her head.

Nazar growled and used the cane he was holding in his right hand to tap it against the nekomata's skull beneath him, "I said, kill this yokai with your Touki. It's very simple, Kuroka. I've seen you do it before." He held up his hand and let a bit of devil fire light up. "Shall I help motivate you again?"

Kuroka shook her head again, "I won't… I won't kill him."

"You won't implies a choice," Nazar commented as he put out the flames. "Such as whether or not your sister will be helping with my next experiments."

Kuroka's eyes widened, "No, you promised. You promised you wouldn't touch her."

Nazar smiled. Oh he had promised her. The young lady had bought. Well not exactly bought it, but she was hoping he'd be too busy experimenting on her to go after her sister. With such a young and untainted specimen, that wasn't going to work but still. He wouldn't push her just yet. He chuckled, "You're right. I did promise, but you are my Bishop. I expect you to do as I say or you will be changing the nature of our pact. Do you want to do that? If you do, I see you don't care about your sister as much as I had thought."

Kuroka bit her lip as she trembled. Nazar knew that was from both fear and sadness. He didn't really know those feelings but he saw them often enough to spot them. He had to keep a close eye on his experiments after all and it paid to know what they were thinking. So the Nekoshou finally walked over to the yokai. Her body was enveloped by her aura and he could feel her strength increasing. Then she struck.

Her clawed hand slashed through the yokai's skull like it was nothing, slashing it to pieces. The moment she did, Kuroka let out a little whimper. Then she quickly drew back and looked at the blood on her hand. Nazar rolled his eyes at her action before grabbing one of her ears and pulling her into the shrine. He ignored her pained outcries like he always did.

He pushed his way through another door using his cane. The moment he did so, Nazar's eyes widened. Right there in the middle of the room was a crystal orb. Energy of all types seemed to exude from it, showing in a rainbow of colored vapors inside the orb. Nazar's eyes widened as he grinned.

He eagerly moved forward and put his cane right up against the pedestal that the orb was on. His hands played around the orb, sensing the power within. He knew this wasn't just any magical orb. This one was special. Oh so special if his research was correct.

This orb housed the power to transcend to another plane entirely. One that housed so much potential for experiments that he almost came from the very thought of them all. He started to chuckle with his victory. With power like this, his experiments with the Nekoshou were about to become child play. That didn't mean he'd stop with that of course. He never half finished with something and using the two last Nekoshou's on the planet was something he still thought of with glee. He wouldn't just be a part of the best of the Devils.

He would be the greatest of all. Now he just had to start.

* * *

Back in his lab, everything was set up. The place certainly fit the psyche of the mad doctor. Several test tubes, some large enough and did house a number of creatures in liquid stasis, were strewn about tables or on platforms. Lights and machines beeped and lit up the room as different programs ran through them. Right now, none of them were his focus. It was the casket in the middle of the area that was his focus.

The casket was rather large and metal plated, with Devil writing written all across the blood red finish. Said Devil writing had mystical properties that were meant to house and hold a creature of immense power and give it life. Something that fit perfectly with what he had planned. Above the casket was the orb. Several tubes were connected to it that ran right into the casket.

In most cases, a casket like this would be used to bring back a recently deceased Devil. It was devised during the great war against Heaven. Of course, not many of them were produced given that it took too long to create one and the original creator was destroyed alongside his workshop by a team of Angels. So the Devils didn't really pursue it afterwards with only a few caskets surviving. He had been able to get his hands on one through a number of means, some of them weren't legal of course. Still, he was a Devil. Why should he worry about legality? He found it silly how most Devils these days thought about 'morality' and tried to be 'nice'. Pah. Weaklings the lot of them.

Now he had reconfigured the casket with his own genius mind to create a body from scratch. Oh he couldn't wait. Where did the get the idea? Well he had of course been searching for a means to use the orb and he came across some writing. It would seem that one such area that he could grab from was a well of souls. A place that interconnected with other dimensions and was the place the dead lay after all was said and done.

Not just the dead however. Because it could be influenced by the thoughts of souls, it also housed the images and creations of beings that never existed before but did in the mind. He went gaga. It would seem that this place was being investigated by Heaven and Lucifer was one of the beings in charge of the project. Even he, the Great original Lucifer, was wary of it. Bah! He would surpass him. Perhaps he could even bring him back to life. Oh the looks on all of the Devils faces when the first Devil thanked him for giving him life.

That was a future idea. For now, he had to see what it could do. That being said, he needed to bring something over first before going haywire. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a catalyst so he was going into this blind. No matter. Once he grabbed a being on the other side, he would use its blood to form new and more powerful summons.

As he looked over his book, he noted how it had been a few weeks since he had gotten the orb. He needed to get results. He flipped the pages and grinned. "Ah yes. A little bit of blood."

He would not use his own blood. If he summoned a Devil at this stage, it might be used against him by another faction if he brought back a relative or they would put pressure onto him. He worked at his own pace, not theirs. So he would need the blood of one of his experiments and he knew just which one he needed.

* * *

The inside of Shirone's room was filled to the brim with fluffy cat items. There were cat face style pillows on top of her fluffy bed and cat pictures about. It was all in all a very cute little room. It was something Kuroko didn't mind, even if it was a bit much. It made her little sister happy and that was enough.

She would have felt happy herself if she didn't have to worry about that Devil hurting her little sister. That very thought made her hair stand on end. Still, he promised. She could only hope he'd keep it.

Currently her little sister was sitting on the edge of her bed holding a stuffed white kitty. Her little dangling legs were kicking back and forth in anticipation as she watched her big sister, "Kuroka, what is it? What is it?"

Kuroka giggled and wagged her finger, "So impatient, my little kitten. I thought I raised you better." She continued to giggle when her cute little sister pouted. "Alright, alright. I'll show you. It's a little trick I've been working on."

Kuroka closed her eyes and focused. Manipulating the energy of the body could be rather difficult and even dangerous sometimes. It didn't help that the special techniques she had, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, were rather dangerous techniques and you could get lost in your primal instincts. A rage like no other, which was why she was hesitant to teach her sister just yet. When she got older and had a stronger body though, she would with a glad heart.

As her energy moved, she felt some slip away. Perfect. She moved her hands together, preparing to separate that segment of energy. When she opened her eyes, she spread out her hands and in an instant, a copy of herself appeared by her side.

Shirone gasped, "Oooooh, that's so cool!"

The two Kuroka's giggled and bowed, "Thank you~ Anything to please my little kitten." Seeing the bright smile on her sister's face was always a highlight in her life. Kuroka leaned towards the clone and clasped hands. She hefted her up and now the clone was holding her hands while upside down. Then she pushed her up into the air, before the clone landed on her hands.

"Yay~" Shirone cheered.

The clone then summoned up a ball of energy and threw it up into the air. It repeated that twice more and soon it was juggling blue balls of fire magic. The little Shirone was clapping her hands in delight as she giggled. The sound made Kuroka's heart leap with utter joy.

That is until the door opened and she heard a familiar voice, "Ah, I see you're teaching your sister a new technique. Most impressive. I'll have to see how that works later."

Kuroka dispelled the clone and turned to glare at the creepy Devil. He had saved them of course. Her crappy father had gotten himself and their mother killed in one of his experiments. Now she had ended up with another crappy scientist. At first she had been relieved but after his experiments had started… she started to shiver in slight fear. That fear multiplied when he looked at his little sister.

"And how is my favorite girl doing today?" Nazar smiled in his own attempt at being sweet.

Shirone was still only a little kid so she didn't notice how mean he could be. She smiled back, "I'm doing good, Mr. Nazar."

Nazar waved in front of himself, "Just call me Nazar, little one." He kneeled before Koneko, ignoring Kuroka's angry hissing. "Little one, can I ask something of you?"

"What is it, Mr. Nazar?" Shirone cutely tilted her head to the side.

Nazar pulled out a syringe which made Kuroka go still, "I just need a bit of your blood. Don't you worry, it won't hurt."

Shirone frowned, "You promise?"

Nazar put a hand on her head and scratched her ears, "I promise." He smiled, glancing at Kuroka who was glaring at him intently. He held her arm in his hands as he moved the syringe closer. A little magical spell dulled Shirone's pain so he could extract the blood easier. Pulling the full syringe away, he patted her head again. "Now that wasn't bad, was it?"

Shirone shook her head, "No it wasn't."

"And this is for you," he pulled out a cat shaped lollipop.

Shirone gasped and smiled, grabbing it. "Thank you, Mr. Nazar."

"Anytime," Nazar chuckled and hurriedly exited the room.

Kuroka couldn't help but clutch her sister to herself the moment he was gone and the door shut. Shirone stared at her in confusion. To Shirone, he was a nice man that cared about them. To Kuroka, she knew the truth. Telling her sister wouldn't be the best choice because he would find out and they would both suffer. She just hoped he would keep his promise.

* * *

Nazar hurried into his laboratory. He had the last ingredient was in hand. The Devil scientist rushed over to the casket. He pressed a little sigil on the side and immediately, a hole opened up in the middle of the casket. He quickly squirted all of the blood into the casket and then closed it. He took a couple of steps back and waited with baited breath.

For a moment nothing happened. Nazar scratched his head and was about to comment about that before the orb started to light up. Energy started to pour down through the funnel as the casket started to glow. The Devil words lit up and the casket started to shake. He could feel a surge of power starting to form from within the casket, exuding its presence to the world.

Nazar spread out his arms and laughed, "Oh yes. YES! Finally. After weeks of research and preparation, it has started!"

Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Nazar hesitantly waited. He wouldn't rush right towards his project just yet. He had learned quite a bit from previous experimenters that it was best to wait till you were certain it was safe. Eventually, he decided it was time. He walked over the casket and pressed three sigils on the top half.

The casket pulled slowly to the side as it opened. Nazar's eyes widened as his grin started to split his face from ear to ear. Right there before him was proof that his experiment was a success.

Right inside the casket was none other than a heavily tanned boy around Shirone's age. His white hair was short but spiky. Nazar was a bit curious as to why he was clothed. He didn't think that would have developed but he didn't care. The red cloak with black clothing underneath was Devlish enough. He idly pondered if the cat tail and ears were created by the blood transfusion but that was beside the point.

He had created life. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Oh this was perfect. A few months from now, after some very thorough tests, he would create something even more spectacular.

"Just you wait," Nazar grinned. "Everything is going according to plan. It is fitting you were summoned into Hell because I don't think you're going to enjoy your life here. Sucks to be you~" He laughed.

* * *

 **Hello and thank you all for taking the time to read this story. I hope you all enjoy it and I can't wait to read your feedback. This is my first story concerning Highschool DXD, so I hope I get the characters right. Comments on the story are appreciated and help me greatly improve on my writing.**

 **Just a few things I'd like to remark about this story. First things first, Archer (and when/if I decide to bring in other servants) will not be OP in comparison to the other beings of DXD. I honestly prefer balanced crossovers and he will be challenged as time goes on. Of course, that isn't to say he won't get in a few battles that slide more so his way either. Just something I've noticed with some crossovers and I won't be playing that here.  
**

 **Secondly, there will be a romance(s) with crossover elements later on but as of now, haven't chosen definite pairings. That will change as I go along.**

 **I hope you all had a good time reading this and have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't usually write author notes before a chapter but I would like to make an exception just this once. As I have been made painfully aware, my previous chapter, while garnering a lot of attention, had quite a few people pointing out that there were a few discrepancies with the Highschool DxD world. I would like to apologize as while I am a fan of this show, this is my first time writing for this series and I was not feeling all that well when I wrote that chapter. Combine that with a few bad nights of rest, and trying to write it out from memory, led to a few problems.**

 **For that, I will endeavor to make sure that the future chapters will not have any. As for the previous chapter, I'm leaving it as is. It was written from the perspective of a mad doctor after all, so any deviations from the lore will be down to his mad and lonely state. For all of the other characters, this won't do and I hope that I cleared that up.**

 **Also, keeping it The Neko Archer. If you know anything about us English speakers, we love stealing words of other languages and using it for our own. XD**

 **Lastly, going over the reviews, I am a bit disconcerted overall. I know it's the first chapter, but I hope you all bare with me as time goes on. While I do agree Archer is overused, I felt like this story could fit him and I decided to use him for a contest I wanted to take part in. As well, I am planning on doing a series of stories with other servants popping up with the characters so hopefully if you don't enjoy this story, you enjoy those.**

 **Still, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback.**

* * *

Nazar chuckled as he waggled his fingers in anticipation. The boy was perfection. Oh yes, he was the little boy of his dreams. Not that he swung that way, but he did salivate at the possibilities of usage for him. It was too bad that he was a nekomata of sorts. Perhaps the blood of the girl had affected the choice of being summoned or changed him. He'd have to experiment later.

Oooh, if he was defective, he could simply cut him up and find out how he ticked. He doubted the boy could put up much of a defense. He looked weak and wasn't even a Devil. Only a Devil of great calibur could ever hope to defeat him. When this was all over, however, none would dare challenge him again. Oh he'd watch them all grovel with glee.

Still, he had to focus on his project. He leaned down closer. He wanted to get a feel of his creation. Literally. He couldn't help himself. He reached down with a hand and touched his face. It was definitely warm, so he was certain he was alive. He thumped a finger against the black carapace on the boy's chest. It reminded him of a soldier's. Perhaps this boy was a fighter. If that was the case, he'd have to keep a closer eye on the boy. It wouldn't do if he thought to fight back, even if that would have no effect on him.

Then his finger flicked over the red coat. Nazar let out a hiss of pain and retracted it instantly. He looked at the sizzling skin on the surface of his finger. He'd have to get that fixed, but that wasn't important right now. That boy's coat was holy. That was the only explanation he could think of as to cause that kind of reaction. He glared at the boy. No doubt he had a connection to the heavenly forces. Again, he'd have to be wary and this time, he decided to remember to kill this brat when he was done with him. The forces of heaven were despicable.

A small part of him thought about getting Kuroka to move the boy. She was strong enough. He didn't seem much bigger then Koneko, although he noted how he seemed more muscular. Still, she should have enough strength with whatever abilities she had. That idea was cast aside. While he would have enjoyed to see how well she could withstand the boy's coat on her skin, he needed her in a good state of mind. If he kept pushing her, she'd strike back. That wouldn't do. He didn't want to kill his second best prize.

Nazar rubbed his chin before smiling. While physical contact would hurt, a simple levitation spell would do. Granted, if the heavenly magic was potent enough, it could weaken the effects of the spell but he was confident he had enough power to do what he wanted with the boy.

* * *

The mysterious boy groaned as he finally started to awake. Just the sensation of waking up confused him greatly. As with most Heroic Spirits, sleep wasn't a requirement. A servant could sleep but it usually wasn't practiced due to the nature of the Holy Grail War. Servant Assassin was the main reason for that vigilance although a servant could get a bit of shuteye as a means of easing off a bit on their master's energy reserves.

The boy named Archer was mostly confused because he distinctly remembered dying. Usually servants don't remember their deaths during Holy Grail Wars. They were simply copies of the original. Said copy was erased after they died. Any future summons would bring forth a new copy with none of the memories of fighting in any previous Holy Grail War. Now he did and it was confusing. This was especially so since he wasn't sure if he died due to Berserker using Lancer as a Noble Phantasm or fighting some contest.

Either way, he was awake and alive. Then he frowned and patted his chest. He felt alive. Not as a servant, but as a living being. He didn't feel the world itself trying to destroy him. What was going on?

That's when he felt something was really wrong. His ears felt out of place. He held up a hand and touched his head. His eyes widened as he traced the shape of fluffy cat ears. That was impossible. Wait! He looked back and pulled out a long, white cat tail.

"HUH?!" His eyes couldn't get any wider as he screamed in confusion. He was prepared for most anything in a Grail War, but this? In fact, why had he been sleeping? Usually a servant was awake when they were first summoned. What was going on and why was he suddenly part cat.

"Oooh," a new voice, one that set him on edge, said suddenly. "It seems like you are confused. Good. That means my earlier hypothesis of the changes being foreign was correct."

Archer turned his head to spy an older fellow walking into the room. The fellow closed the door behind him rather quickly. He wasn't anything unique. A stringy looking tall man who looked to be of European descent with his brown hair neatly cropped on his head. He seemed to be using a cane to walk around but with how he moved, it was more for show than anything else.

"Now you may be wondering why you are here," the man grinned and automatically Archer knew he couldn't trust him. He had the same smile as Caster.

Why did he remember her too? And why couldn't he forget that smug Gilgamesh? Now that was a man anyone would want to forget.

"You might be confused by all of this, but I have brought you back to help you have another go at life." The man continued. Archer noted how much taller he was compared to himself.

"Out of the good of your heart, right?" Archer crossed his arms. He felt a bit confused as to why he sounded so young.

The man made an 'x' over his heart, "That's right. I'm a man of science, you see. You happen to be a product of my latest invention."

Archer frowned, "What do you want from me?"

"Why, I just want your cooperation is all." The man said. "I don't want to make your stay here unwelcome. I would hate to have a little kid suffer under my care."

Archer blinked in confusion before groaning inwardly. It would seem he was a kid on top of being part cat. Just his E Ranked Luck.

"So why don't we get to know each other," the man put a hand on his chest. "I am Nazar. You?"

"Archer."

Nazar frowned, "Are you sure that is your name?"

Archer nodded. He wasn't going to give him much more than that, "Yes."

"Well," Nazar scratched his head. "It'll be hard to get a place of you then." He pulled out a notebook and pen, "In all honesty, I didn't think you'd be awake so soon. You seemed out of it."

With how Nazar looked like he was sizing up Archer as one would a fat pig for slaughter, he really didn't want to think about what the good doctor had in store for him. That especially went for when he was asleep, which still didn't make sense to him. Yeah, he felt weaker then he was as a servant but… how is any of this possible was his foremost thought.

"But I'm sure that taking a blood sample will be just as easy with you awake," Nazar happily took out a syringe.

Archer pulled back. The first thing that came to mind was summoning a sword. Any sword, to drive this madman away. There was something about him that was off and it wasn't just his smile. The energy coming from him was dark, demonic. It made him want to gag. Yet when he did, he found nothing. His eyes widened as he looked to his hand.

"Oh?" Nazar tilted his head. "Ah! You were trying to use magic. I'm sorry, little one. This room was designed for that in mind. Only demonic magic can work in here. Everything else is weakened to the point of nothing." He chuckled, "Oh you are lucky I didn't summon you as a spirit. Why, I would have drained you dry." He leaned closer, "But that would have had its own interesting aspects to study, now wouldn't it?"

Archer scowled, again wanting nothing more then to shove a blade right thru this assholes skull. Yet he couldn't summon a blade and his body felt weaker then he was used to. Now he knew it wasn't just because he was a kid.

"Oh don't be like that," Nazar chuckled. "I don't want to hurt you. You're far too valuable for that, little one. I just need a little blood. Now roll your sleeve back." When Archer didn't move, Nazar sighed. He put the syringe back into his little buckpack on his side and pulled out a small knife and a test tube. "Now then."

If Archer had been at full strength, he knew he could have seen and dodged the coming strike. The man Nazar, or if he was really a man at all, was faster than any normal human for sure. Still, he had seen faster. Then again, he wasn't even sure Nazar was trying or not. Either way, the blade slashed across his cheek. Archer pulled back and held up a hand to the cut.

Nazar grinned wolfishly at the blood on the blade. He quickly put it into the test tube and put a seal on it. "Not as much as I would have liked, but that will do for now. I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that, he quickly left and closed the door faster than Archer could hope to push past.

Archer didn't have any powers. He was in the body of a child with cat-like features. The room itself was draining him enough to almost put him on human levels of power and he didn't even know if his powers would work in this new body.

What he did know was that he was going to skewer that man before the day was done.

* * *

Kuroka was allowed to roam freely about the place. While there were some areas she wasn't allowed to go, she was given her own autonomy. That was a lie for the most part to make her feel like she had some freedom. She wasn't free. She was a slave of this damned demon. A damned demon who couldn't even get her energy manipulation right. Oh how she hated him. He looked down on her kind and her magic. Like demon magic was somehow better and more worthy of study. Bah. What an arrogant old man.

So she decided to tail him and see where he was going. When she saw him quickly closing and locking the door behind him, she got curious. So curious that she didn't even try to hide that she was watching him.

Nazar turned over and glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

Kuroka narrowed her eyes and hissed, "I can go wherever I want, nya. An old man like you shouldn't ask where I want to go in the first place."

Nazar scoffed, "What a troublesome servant I have. Just remember your place."

"What's inside there?" Kuroka asked.

Nazar's gaze turned harsh. He raised his hands and snapped his fingers. That very moment, Kuroka fell to the floor. She couldn't speak yet she wanted to scream. The pain in her chest was unimaginable and it travelled to every spot in her body. She thrashed and cried, wanting it to stop. Begging it to stop before, just as quickly as it came, he snapped his fingers and the pain was gone.

"Do not ask again," Nazar said with cold finality. "You are not to know what is inside until I tell you. Remember, you are not a Devil. You are less then one and the only reason you are alive is because of my kindness." With that said, he walked off. "Those pieces inside of you were re-engineered by yours truly. If you keep this up, it'll only get worse. Now stay out of that room. If I find him outside, your sister will face my wrath."

As he was far enough away, Kuroka silently berated herself for hissing at him. She just couldn't help it. She hated the man so much. It didn't help that he had the means of killing her without touching her. Still, she'd serve him for now.

Of course, that didn't mean she'd follow every one of his orders. She grinned deviously as she walked over to the door. It had a number coded lock but she knew the code, "1, 2, 3, 4." It beeped, signalling that the door was open.

That was the code for everything of his.

She flung the door open, hearing someone cry out in pain. She gasped and moved inside, feeling a bit weaker as she closed the door behind her. She wouldn't let him escape. Her sister was on the line. That was of course replaced by concern when she saw that she had accidentally slammed the door into someone's face.

"Watch where you're swing that thing," the boy growled. He didn't look that old. He seemed somewhere between her sister and her own age.

That's when Kuroka noticed two things. One, the boy was really cute. The type of cute that made her want to snuggle up with him and the funny type her mommy told her to be wary of when it came to boys. She didn't know why. It felt good. The other was-

"A Nekoshou?"

For all her life, she had only known of her mother and her sister as well as herself as being the only Nekoshou around. No one else knew if there were any hiding about in the world. Maybe there was, but since there wasn't a peep from them, she was afraid she was one of the last. To see a boy Nekoshou before her… It made her happy.

"NYA~" So happily she pounced on him.

"WHAA!" The boy cried out in surprised as he found himself with a cute dark haired girl on top of him. He quickly noticed she had cat ears and a tail like himself. Her hands were on his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I found a boy, nya~" She rubbed her nose against his own, causing him to flush. She felt so good. "Now we're not so alone anymore, nya."

He tried to push her off, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nya~?" Kuroka blinked in confusion before it dawned on her. She jumped off of him and smiled. "Duh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kuroka."

"Archer."

Kuroka giggled, "That's a funny name. No really, what is it?"

"Archer."

Kuroka stared at him for a moment, "Okay. You know what. I like it. It's mysterious and cute. Like you."

Archer frowned, "Mysterious? Cute?" He shook his head, "You know what, I don't care. What is going on here?" He quickly stood up.

Kuroka nervously looked around, "Well, you're sort of trapped by a mad scientist devil."

The boy blinked in confusion, "Devil?"

Kuroka nodded, "Yep, he's a Devil. I'm sort of one too, but I wasn't always. I was a Nekoshou like you."

"I'm a Nekoshou?"

Kuroka couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked when he was confused, "Yep! That's why I'm so happy. I've never met a boy Nekoshou before and now that I have…." She gleefully went to hug him but the moment her hand came into contact with his red overcoat, she gave out a cry of pain and moved her hand back and fell on her rump in surprise. "It hurts. It hurts."

"What happened?" Archer was at her side in an instant.

"He said Holy stuff will hurt devils," Kuroka sniffed. "Are you holy?"

"My coat is," Archer scrunched up his face in thought. He knew it wouldn't hurt to tell her about the coat being Holy. If the Devil was worth his salt, he most likely had touched his coat or knew about its holy properties already so there was no real reason to not say it was. He looked at her and then the door. Then he took off his coat and put it on the bed.

Kuroka's eyes widened, "Why did you do that?"

Archer shrugged, "I didn't want to hurt you. So, about the door-gah!"

Kuroka had seen his act of kindness. She had heard about how people would hate Devils and do everything in their power to get rid of them. Yet this boy heard she was a Devil and could hurt her with his coat. What did he do? Immediately put the coat away. It made her happy that she couldn't help but glomp him. "Nya~ You're so good, Archer-chan~"

"Get off of me," Archer desperately tried to push off the slightly larger girl from him.

She ignored his attempts and rubbed her cheek against his, "So cute~ I'm never gonna let you you go."

Archer was meanwhile debating on whether he should curse his inner Shirou even more for getting rid of his coat for a moment. He decided right then and there he was going to punch him hard in the face. As for now, well he had to try and pry off a really clingy cat girl.

Needless to say, it was a fruitless effort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I had a few people bring up a few things and while I will address them, I wanted to point out a few things.**

 **1\. Emiya's Shroud: While it is a holy item, it is not a major part of his myth nor is Emiya really that much of a holy man. It just so happens to be made out of holy material and because of that, it isn't really potent. This is why it doesn't have the effect of other holy items or why the devils didn't feel it give off such an aura before they touched it. If they had deliberately looked, they would have detected a faint trace of it but not overpowering.**

 **2\. Emiya did not know they were devils or at least demonic before because of the room messing up with his senses and magic as I stated and he was wary of the devil Nazar regardless so he could already pick up something was the matter with him.**

 **3\. I have not killed off Nazar yet because I wanted to build him up before tearing him down. It's always more satisfying to kill someone you've grown to hate instead of someone you just met.**

 **Hope that cleared up those two points. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback.**

* * *

Shirone couldn't help but blink and tilt her head in confusion as she watched her big sister. She had been insistent on teaching her little sister how to dance, but she seemed distracted. She was hugging a big, white cat plushy to herself as she hummed to the song playing from the little speaker. She couldn't help but purr and nuzzle the plushie, looking oh so happy while she was doing it. She was off in her own little world.

Now Shirone did that too from time to time, but her sister seemed really silly. Okay, she was always pretty silly but she knew that her big sis was acting especially silly today. Then again, she had been acting weird for the last few days as well. Shirone didn't want to ask at first because her sister was so happy, but now she was really curious.

And she wanted to dance too, so seeing a plushie get to do it so much with her sis just made her puff out her cheeks in agitation.

"And tada~" Kuroka came to a stop and smiled brightly at her little sister. Her tail was wagging behind her. "That is how you dance, my little Shirone~"

"Do I have to humm a lot like you?" Shirone asked.

"Sometimes," Kuroka giggled. "Especially when you are happy."

"Why are you happy, big sis?"

Kuroka chuckled and put down the stuffed animal. She rushed over and pulled her sister into a hug and nuzzled her head. Shirone giggled which seemed to make Kuroka even happier, "Ooooh, I'm happy because I have the bestest little sister in all of reality."

Shirone hugged her back, "And I've got the bestest big sis ever."

"That's right," Kuroka purred. "I am the best, nya~ That's why you have to listen to me when I tell you to do stuff." Then she paused and pulled Shirone away. Shirone was confused as to why Kuroka looked strange, as if she was debating with herself. "Shirone, I want you to promise me you won't tell Nazar what I'm about to tell you."

"Why?" Kuroka tilted her head. "Nazar takes care of us."

Kuroka seemed to twitch slightly in anger, but said nothing about it. "I want you to promise your big sister, okay?"

Shirone nodded. She would always trust her big sister to know what was best, "Yep. I promise."

Kuroka took in a deep breath before her face broke out into a blushing grin, "I met a boy Nekoshou."

Shirone's eyes widened, "But you said we were the last ones." Shirone had been told that by her big sis and she was never wrong. That was really sad though. She wanted to play with more of her kind, but she had her big sister so she wasn't really alone. That's all that mattered. She didn't know what she'd do without Kuroka.

Kuroka giggled and shrugged, "I guess I was wrong. Forgive this thoughtless sister."

Shirone patted her head with a smile, "You are forgiven."

Kuroka nuzzled her as she laughed, "And he's so cute and nice and he listens to me and he's a very good hugger. Oh I just like him. You'll like him too, but Nazar doesn't know I met him yet. He doesn't want us to know he's here."

"So it's a surprise?"

Kuroka cringed, "Maybe. Still, his name is Archer and you can't tell Nazar. You got me?"

Shirone nodded, "Yeppie. I want to meet this Archer. If you like him, then I think I'll like him too."

Kuroka nodded back, "Exactly. Your big sis is an expert when it comes to people, nya." She looked over at a clock and gasped, "Oh no. We'll continue dancing later." She kissed Shirone's head and rushed off, "Remember Shirone. Just between us."

Shirone smiled, "Gotcha."

Shirone frowned when she saw the stuffed animal that Kuroka had been dancing with. The fur on its body was all messy now. So she quickly went and picked it up, bringing it over to a small dresser. Using the comb, she started to smooth out the fake fur, humming while she did it.

"Hello in there," Nazar's voice chipped in.

Shirone turned to look at him, "Mr. Nazar? What are you doing here?"

"Oh just checking up on my favorite little girl," Nazar smiled as he walked over to her. "Say, your sister seemed awfully in a hurry to get somewhere. What's she up to, Shirone?"

Shirone frowned and kept combing her cat, "Nothing." Mr. Nazar was nice to her but Kuroka was still her big sister.

"Is that right?" Nazar kneeled down next to her. One of his hands started to stroke her head. "You are a pretty good girl, aren't you Shirone?"

Shirone nodded, "Yep."

"And good girls never lie, do they?" Nazar piped up. "Because that would make them bad."

Shirone stopped combing and looked at him, "Really?"

"Oh yes," Nazar frowned. "Pretty bad. The worst kind of person. It's an evil act, lying. Only villains do that. Are you a villain?"

Shirone shook her head, "Nope. I'm a good girl."

Nazar chuckled as he scratched her ear, causing her to purr. "That you are. A pretty cute good girl. That's why I know you'd never lie to me. Your sister on the other hand…"

Shirone quirked an eyebrow, "What's wrong with Kuroka?"

"Oh you see," Nazar kept rubbing her head. "Your big sister is a bit of a hassle. She tends to make things a bit harder then they should be. I don't blame her. I was like that at my age. It's just that, because I know what it was like, I know how bad it can get. That's why I'm worried about her. Has she been acting strange around you lately?"

Shirone paused and looked away for a moment, "No."

Nazar nodded, "I understand that you want to protect her, so do I. That's why I have to ask. There are a lot of things in this building that could easily hurt her. Creatures that can do all sorts of things, even trick other people. You don't want her to get hurt do you?"

Shirone looked at him with fright clear in her eyes, "No, I don't want her to get hurt."

"Exactly," Nazar grinned. "And that's why I want you to tell me if she is doing something she shouldn't be doing."

"She's not doing anything bad," Shirone said. "She's just…" Then she shut her lips.

Nazar leaned closer, "Shirone, you can tell Mr. Nazar anything. I promise you won't get into trouble. I'll even tell Kuroka I found out on my own. You have nothing to fear."

Shirone didn't say anything. Then she looked up at him and smiled, "I think she's going to make me another stuff animal."

Nazar frowned and then chuckled, "Well that's nice." He stood up, "Just come to me when you have anything to talk about."

Shirone nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Nazar." As he started to walk way, Shirone's own curiosity got the better of her. "Mr. Nazar, are you sure we're the only Nekoshou left?"

Nazar stopped in his tracks. Then he looked at Shirone intently, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because it would make me happy if I saw someone like me and my big sis," Shirone frowned and her ears drooped. "I heard… I heard that there might be another one and I wanted to be sure."

Nazar was silent for a moment, "There are no other Nekoshou. I looked and none can hide from me. Thank you for telling me this, Shirone. Curiosity is good." Nazar rubbed his chin, "In fact, since your sister has been giving me trouble," he grinned. "How about you help me with a little experiment."

"Will I get candy?" Shirone looked at him with perked ears.

Nazar's grin just grew, "Oh it will certainly be rewarding."

* * *

Archer couldn't help but groan as he found himself in a new predicament. As with everything in this new life, he found himself hating it. His new body made all of his senses just go haywire. He'd have to work from the ground up just to get used to it. He could also tell it worked off a different type of magic then his previous servant body and even his real body had within them. So that meant he had to learn a new form of magic, which could take years. Which was partially why it was hard to sense things right now.

It didn't help that the room made him weak. That also affected his senses and he couldn't reliably fight anyone in here. Nazar knew that. That's why he was always careful when he came into the room. Once or twice, he had even used his devil magic to restrain Archer so he wouldn't follow. That sly devil. He'd enjoy putting a few swords through his body.

Now Kuroka was a different issue. She was helpful when it came to understanding the situation and devising a way out. Although, she didn't really believe he'd be able to do it. Oh that poor cute kitten, underestimating him. It was adorable. He would pat her head as he stood over Nazar's corpse. Though, given how she talked about him, he knew she'd appreciate it.

He had thought about getting her to open the door for him, but that was out of the question. While he may be more of an anti-hero, he wouldn't put a child in danger. If she did that, her little sister, Shirone, could end up on the mad doctor's chopping block. That just wouldn't do. Not at all.

So he had to stick to his guns and think of a plan. Which basically boiled down to learning about his magic from Kuroka. Said girl used every opportunity to snuggle. That was annoying, but it was better than having Rin throw his body out of the house after he corrected her about the dvd player. She took things way too far. Yet, he had to admit. Rin was stronger then she looked.

Of course, given how she acted, he was now awkwardly dancing with a slightly taller girl.

"Isn't this wonderful, nya~" Kuroka giggled as she pulled him along. "It's almost like we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

Archer didn't know whether she meant that or was just teasing. Kuroka seemed the teasing type. At least she wasn't the smothering type like Luvia, not that he minded when she smothered him with her chest. It blocked out Luvia and Rin's countless arguments of course. The perfect pair of noise cancellers.

"Great, yes." Archer deadpanned. "But can I learn about Touki now?"

Kuroka pouted and pulled away, "You are no fun, Archer-chan. You should loosen up and be a good cat, nya."

"Don't nya me, nya." Archer paused and closed his eyes. He hated it when he ended up 'nya'ing. He was a not a cat, for whoever was listening's sake. 'But I have to get out of here. It could be important. So is it anything like your Senjutsu?"

Kuroka snorted, "That's like comparing a sneeze to a hurricane. Anyone can use touki if they push themselves really, really, really hard. Senjutsu is an artform that you are born with, akin to a devil's magic. Calling them the same thing is just something a stupid devil would say after they pushed themselves to learn Touki." She rolled her eyes "'oh look at me. I'm a big shot devil who can manipulate a little chakra. Bow down stupid people.'" She stuck out her tongue in disgust after that impersonation.

Archer rubbed his chin. That meant he couldn't learn devil magic. That was a shame since Devil magic was the only type of energy that could work in this room. He would have to try this touki, "So how does it work?"

"Well since you are a Nekoshou, you should be able to do it no problem." Kuroka waved her hand in front of her to show how little she thought of it. "It comes naturally to us. It would take you years to master it and you would nearly die if you were a devil or some other type of creature."

Archer nodded, "Yes, and what does it do? You mentioned it has something to do with chakra?" It was a basic concept that he knew of. Manipulating one's own lifeforce. Not exactly the safest option at times if you used too much of it.

Kuroka nodded, "Yep. You have to manipulate your chakra in such a way that it strengthen's your body beyond normal limits."

Ah, so basically like his Reinforcement. Although, he'd have to practice it in order to get good with it and see the differences.

"Can you show me it?"

Kuroka scratched her head, "I don't know. I am part devil and my chakra has been tainted." She fidgeted at that thought, "So I could possibly do it. I just haven't tried it yet."

Archer nodded, "Well how about we test it."

"Oh?" Kuroka leaned closer. "Do you want me to test it out on you? Pinning you underneath me with my strength~?"

Archer's eyes widened as he lightly blushed. That in of itself was surprising and he hated his new body for reacting like that. They weren't even that old. How did she know how to talk like that? Did Nazar have some dirty mags or tv specials laying around?

"I don't think you'll be showing off any time soon," Nazar slammed the door shut behind him as he glared at the pair. "You really thought I wouldn't find out, Kuroka?"

Kuroka gasped, "But… but how did you…"

"Your sister is only a child," Nazar chuckled. "A very naive child who trusts a devil. Oh you are a horrible older sister, Kuroka. You should have taught her better."

Kuroka snarled and hissed, baring her fangs and claws. "How dare you?"

Nazar chuckled and snapped his fingers. Immediately, Kuroka fell to the ground. She clutched her chest as pain wracked throughout her body. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she felt like she was being torn apart while also boiled alive.

"Let her go," Archer growled. Attacking was the stupidest option. He was powerless and in front of a devil. However, he was also in a young kid's body and part cat. His instincts were telling him to attack the man hurting his friend. Well friend was a bit much. More of friendly acquaintance.

So he charged at Nazar.

Only to get kicked in the stomach and sent to the ground. Nazar put a foot onto his chest and sneered down at him, "Did you forget, Archer? In this room, you are powerless. You are nothing and soon, I won't need you anymore." He grinned, "If all things go well, you'll be obsolete and I'll have myself a new test subject. One that doesn't get uppity and is easier to work with." He stomped on Archer's chest again, causing him to gasp in pain.

Then he moved away. A quick devil spell held Archer in place, "Now stay here and think about what you've done." He grinned wickedly as he looked back, "I have a date with your little sister, Kuroka. Bye~"

Then he shut the door.

Both Kuroka and Archer let out a sigh of relief as their spells binding them left them. They turned to each other. Kuroka panted before tears started to leak out of her eyes. She fell into Archer's chest, crying.

Archer scowled as he held her. Again, useless. Useless. He had to get out of this room. That was the only thing that mattered and once he did…. He clenched his fist. That bastard would pay.

* * *

 **May be a bit too much to have this as a cliffhanger, but I wanted to build up the suspense. Oh don't you worry, this small prologue arc is coming to a close. Nazar is going to get his dues, but I want you to hate him all the more to see him suffer later. XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chap and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, which shouldn't be too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroka wept into Archer's chest. Her mind was going a million miles per hour as she raced through every terrible possibility that Nazar had in store for her dear Shirone. From electrocution, to cutting her up, or all sorts of other things she saw the doctor doing in his laboratory. She had seen them. So many times and she knew he was hiding even more. The only reason he let her see all of that was because he knew she wouldn't tell Shirone. Shirone was a bad liar.

Oh why did she have to tell her sister? She was just so happy and she thought she could keep it from him but that bastard had to find out, didn't he? She hated him. Absolutely hated him, yet all she could do right now was cry in despair.

Archer held her tightly, glaring at the door. A million thoughts were racing through his head too, but they weren't of despair and tragedy. No, he was devising a way out of this room. There had to be a way out. No room, no matter how well laid out with spells and mundane efforts, was inescapable. At least when it came to him.

That's when he remembered a certain trick that the Nekoshou in his arms was telling him about not but a moment ago. He pulled her back to stare at her falling tears, "You said you could use touki."

Kuroka sniffed, "Yes, but I'm not strong enough to break down the door. His spells are too powerful."

"But you can use it, right?" Archer implored her to answer, shaking her slightly.

Kuroka nodded, "Yes, stop shaking me Archer-chan."

Archer pulled back and rubbed his chin. She wasn't strong enough on her own, but what if he transferred some energy to her? While he might not have his fullest potential, he was sure he could at least help out. It was better than nothing, although he didn't like the thought. His plan hinged on something that made him a bit weary of it. He gulped slightly. He had done horrible things in the past, this was nothing compared to them.

"Kuroka, use it."

Kuroka blinked in confusion, "But I already told you. I'm not strong enough to break down the door."

"Not on your own, but I can help."

"How?"

Archer moved closer and moved his arms around her waist. She gasped and blushed lightly as she found herself face to face with him. Then he kissed her. Her eyes widened as she felt his warm lips on her. This was only something lovers did! Her mommy told her so. Did that mean Archer, the cute boy, wanted to be her lover? That sent chills through the young girl as she felt so giddy.

Then she felt something else pour into her. It was energy. Such potent energy. It was almost lifeless on his lips but when it came to her, her body went into overdrive as it converted it to devil type energy. She felt herself working up as her touki activated.

Archer pulled away and pointed to the door. She was glad to spot a slight blush to his cheeks, "Destroy that door."

"Anything for my lover boy, nya~" Kuroka giggled. Then she moved quickly. Her devil nature aiding her as she smashed into the door, destroying it and freeing the pair. Kuroka's grin grew, "I'm coming Shirone!" Then she started to race forward.

"Kuroka, wait!" Archer's voice called out from behind her.

Kuroka heeded his warning. That was the only reason she had enough sense as prepare her touki just as something came barreling right at her. She moved slightly to the side as the beast slammed into her body, sending her flying. As any true cat, she landed on her feet. Staring her in the face was none other than a hellhound. Maybe not the biggest, but this dark beast in the shape of a large dog was formidable. Its jaws were strong enough to break her bones as if they were made of glass.

Normally, she would run for her life. She was a cat. He was a dog. They didn't mix and it didn't help that Hellhounds had a bad reputation. However, her little sister's life was on the line. She snarled and bared her fangs. The hellhound took that as an incentive to charge.

Kuroka poured all of her energy into her fists and waited. Just as the dog came right at her, she jumped up and slammed both fists into the top of its skull. She was surprised when it gave a satisfying crunch and fell aways behind her, not moving. She smiled but felt a bit tired. Nekoshou were incredibly powerful. Even a normal devil would have trouble with that much energy, but she was still a child. Still, that threat was over and done with.

That is until a large group of hellhounds came charging around the corner. Kuroka let out a shriek of fright. She couldn't fight that many. She was a goner.

"I am the bone of my sword," she heard Archer's voice.

Just as the hellhounds were closing in, an arrow whizzed through the air. It pierced one hellhound's head, went out the side, and then slammed into the second dog's head, killing both within a second, if that. The other hellhounds came to a stop as they turned to the approaching Nekoshou male.

Archer felt empowered. He wasn't constrained by the room. He could sense everyone so clearly. Their demonic energy. Their existences. None of them were hidden from him anymore. It felt so good, but right now, he was too mad to really focus on that joy. He held up his bow and fired again.

Another hellhound fell down dead.

The hellhounds howled and charged, forgetting about Kuroka. Archer was the bigger threat. The one they had seen with their own eyes kill their comrades. They would tear him apart.

If they weren't busy dying with each string of Archer's bow. Each time he let an arrow fly, a hellhound fell. If that wasn't enough, the speed that he was conjuring arrows and firing was insane. It wasn't the fastest speed she had seen, but no human could ever hope to match it. It made her eyes sparkle in wonder at his skills with a bow. By the time they had gotten anywhere near him, nearly half their number was dead.

Of course, he soon showed her that wasn't all of his tricks. He dismissed the bow as if it was a summon and said, "Trace On." Suddenly two short swords, one white and one black, appeared in his hands as the hellhounds closed in on him.

Archer struck, racing forward. One of the hellhounds opened its maw to bit into him, but instead, his blade cut right into the jaw and out the top of the skull. The hellhound died instantly. Just as quickly as the next hellhound died to a blade to the side of its head.

Kuroka watched intently as Archer slaughtered the hellhounds with precision strikes and gashes. Most normal people would be off put by the brutality he was employing upon the dogs. Not Kuroka. Instead it just made her tail wag. Right before her was a strong Nekoshou. He was a kind boy. He was so cute.

Strong.

Kind.

Cute.

She blushed intently as he kicked a dog so hard it was sent flying into the wall, slumping onto the ground. Never to get up again. Such strength~ Her mother had told her when she grew up that she should find someone strong. Really strong. That way her kittens would be healthy and survive in this world. If what she said was true, maybe she found him.

The one who'd give her healthy kittens. She was too young to have them now, as she read up in her special books, but that didn't mean she couldn't wait. That and there were other ways of pleasing a mate. She couldn't help but purr in anticipation, happily punching a hellhound that had tried to ruin the moment, killing it with one strike.

The last of the hellhounds fell when Archer threw one of his swords into its skull. He calmly walked over to it and pulled it free. The blood seemed to flow off the blades as if they cleaned themselves, "Now let's go save Shirone."

"Nya~" Kuroka jumped forward and rubbed herself against him. "You're so cool, Archer-chan. Oh I know I found the right guy."

"Right guy?" Archer seemed rather confused by what she meant.

"Yep," Kuroka beamed before pulling him along after her.

"Kuroka," Archer's voice got to her and she paused to look at him. He closed his eyes and his two swords disappeared. He gritted his teeth and let out a long sigh of fatigue as a purple knife appeared in his hands. "Damn. Didn't know it would take that much out of me."

"What's that?" Kuroka tilted her head in curiosity. Her ears flicked about.

Archer smirked, "Oh just a little solution."

* * *

Nazar cackled as he looked over the proceeding experiment. Shirone was currently strapped down on a cold, hard sheet of metal. A metallic oval device was strapped to her head. It had a long tube that connected it to the casket. The otherworldly orb pulsed on top of it. He patted Shirone's cheek, which was wet from her crying. She was scared and frightened, shivering in his presence.

Oh how he enjoyed it. Non-devils should know when to fear their betters.

"With this experiment," Nazar started. "I will bring forth true beings. Not incomplete beings like Archer. Instead, we will have the support of individuals with truly great power. None can defeat us."

A cackle answered him. From within a glass orb on the table, another voice spoke up. "Good, good. There was a reason I liked you, Nazar. A devil who knows how to get things done while having a little fun on the side."

"I wouldn't call it fun on the side, my lord Lucifer." Nazar grinned. "I would call it a passion for my work. I'm sure my passion won its way into your heart."

"Oh that room idea of your was delightful~" The great devil, Rizevim Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer, said. "Although, I very much doubt it will be of much use in the coming civil war. You know how those upstart do goodie devils want to ruin our fun."

Nazar nodded, "Oh yes. This one though will give us the edge over those poor devils that have lost the way of what it means to be a true devil."

"Wh-What's going on?" Shirone whimpered, garnering Nazar's attention. "Why are you doing this, Mr. Nazar?"

Nazar chuckled as he leered at the little Nekoshou, "Oh that's easy. I want to help my fellow devils. It just so happens that you aren't one, so I think I'll be taking your energy. Don't worry. It's for a good use."

He would have continued before his eyes widened. He moved his hand up to catch an arrow that was meant for his head. He scowled. He could sense two people coming his way. He mentally berated himself for going cheap on the hellhounds. He should have bought better ones. He broke the arrow, "Is that what you call an opening attack, Archer and Kuroka? I'm disappointed. Now watch as I show-"

Another arrow came whizzing for his head. He smashed it aside with his magic. However, at that same very moment a bola came from behind. The string weapon with two large stones hit its mark, wrapping around Nazar's neck. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but he started to gasp and his eyes widened as he felt his skin burning.

The cloth wasn't ordinary. It was holy. He just knew Archer had used his holy shroud for this. He gasped and cried out in pain, moving his hands to get at the shroud wrapped firmly around his neck. He didn't care how much it hurt his hands. He had to get away. Even if it was weak, it could still cause him problems. This was especially so with two individuals trying to kill him, even if they were children.

One of said children raced towards him. Kuroka hissed as she bared her claws and pounced. Nazar wasn't out of the fight as he swung his arm and slammed into her, sending her flying away. Nazar used his magic to deflect another arrow, still gripping the bola around his neck as he gasped and wheezed.

"Tch, good grief." Archer's voice spoke up as he walked up to him with only two short swords.

Nazar snarled. His creation. The one who he gave life. The very being that should owe him allegiance. He was turning against him. Rage. Utter unspeakable rage poured through him. With that, he poured a large part of his devil magic into his hand and pulled. Within an instant, the shroud was torn and thrown to the side. Archer had chosen that moment to attack, but Nazar pulled his cane, which was placed right next to him, and parried the blow.

"You," Nazar's voice came out raspy, as though he couldn't properly speak anymore. "I… fought in… war… You… child…" He wheezed out as he snarled. The cane's front half turned into a sword with a twisting of dark demonic energy.

Archer wasn't an idiot. He could sense Nazar's energy clear as day now. Nazar wasn't going to be a pushover. Destroying the shroud had told him that much. Still, Nazar was going to find out why this kid wasn't one to trifle with.

The two struck and slashed at each other. Nazar used his height, strength, and reach to try and stab down into Archer's skull or neck. Archer parried. He was on the defensive, but that was good. His opponent was giving him a clear demonstration of their technique.

"Fall," Nazar snarled. He stabbed at Archer's neck, causing Archer to slam it to the side and try to swipe at his hand. Nazar's wings sprouted that instant and with a gust of wind, pushed Archer back. Nazar rushed forward and his heavy swings forced Archer back another couple of steps. "Fall… fall…"

"I've got you," Kuroka spoke as she broke the constraints holding Shirone in place. Shirone whimpered and latched onto Kuroka. The elder sibling hugged her, rubbing her back to reassure her that everything would be okay. Kuroka then looked over at Nazar and then at the orb that pulsed over his creation. She scowled and held out an arm towards it. A magic sigil appeared in front of it as she prepared a spell.

"No…" Nazar had glimpsed her attempt. He snapped his fingers, thinking she would go down in pain. When she didn't, he paused. "What?"

Archer jumped forward to strike. Nazar was too slow. As he brought down his sword, Archer moved his up. He slashed right through Nazar's arm, just above his elbow. He twirled and slashed at Nazar's side, earning a deep gouge in the devil's flesh.

Nazar gave a hefty cry of pain from his ruined throat. He flapped away, holding the partial arm that he had left. He glared at Archer as he lost blood, "Die." He let out a blast of energy from his remaining hand, forcing Archer to dodge from each consecutive strike.

Archer ran circles around the guy until he felt he could get close enough to strike. Going underneath a table, Archer moved under and jumped up close enough to try and decapitate him. Nazar raised his leg and kicked him away. While it hurt, it didn't have the strength he knew Nazar possessed. He was growing weaker.

That was good for Archer. However, that meant Nazar would grow desperate. The devil scientist moved to strike the twin Nekoshou, but Archer threw one of his swords, Kanshou, at the devil. He could always call it back.

Nazar just his build up blast to send it away. His eyes widened when he found Archer too close and ready to strike. Nazar made to kick him again. Archer paid this attack in full due by leaning back to avoid the strike and cutting the foot off.

Nazar let out a pained cry as he flapped backwards with his wings, "How… strong…"

"Fresh air does wonders for the body," Archer quipped as he called Kenshou back to his hand.

Nazar started to collect devil energy into his body as he glowered down at the boy. Archer prepared himself to dodge and strike back. However, both of them were interrupted by Kuroka. The Nekoshou had unleashed a blast of energy from her hands… right at the otherwordly orb above the casket. The blast hit just above the orb, causing it to fall down.

"Nooo," Nazar he flew down and grabbed the orb in his hands before it could crash down into the casket. He let out a breath of relief, using his wings to keep him balanced. He turned to glare at the Nekoshou twins. He aimed his magic, ready to kill the two cowering yokai.

That is what he would have done if not for an arrow that pierced his chest. He gasped as he looked down. It had pierced right into the orb as well. He turned to gape at Archer who had his bow at the ready.

"I think that ends this fight, don't you agree?"

Nazar gaped for a moment before falling back onto the casket. He gasped and tried to claw the air for a breath. Perhaps he could survive another moment, so Archer prepared another bolt. That wasn't necessary. The casket started to shake as the orb glowed and cracked. Nazar let out a terrified and pain scream as the energy from the orb went into the casket, drawing his own and every ounce of blood with it. He snarled and cried out, desperate to stop his death.

None of them moved. Finally, Nazar lay still. The great devil scientist was dead.

Clapping filled the air, "Well done, little ones." Rizevim cackled. "That was quite the show."

Archer felt a cold shiver run down his back as he heard his voice. He wasn't even there, but there was an overwhelming presence when he paid attention. If this was just from his voice, he was glad he wasn't here in person.

"Quite the stubborn yokai," Rizevim said. "Too bad this isn't a two way image call or I'd love to chat face to face with the yokai who killed my beloved doctor. Funny that. I thought one of you was a devil."

"Not anymore," Kuroka hissed. "I'm a pure Nekoshou and I'm staying that way."

"Pity," Rizevim sounded like he was pouting. "You'd make a fine devil. All of you, but that doesn't seem to be. Perhaps we shall meet in happier moods. That is if you survive the explosion."

Everyone turned to see the casket starting to jitter about and buckle as if something was pushing up against it from inside. Archer's eyes widened as he moved without thinking. He lifted up both sisters with his superior strength and raced on out of that place.

Archer was thankful that the explosion wasn't that large for the moment he stepped out of the hideout in Hell, it started. It destroyed the inner sanctum of the place first, giving him just that more time to get out of the way of anything harmful. Finally, he let out a sigh of relief and put down the girls.

He was about to say something when Kuroka kissed his cheek and rubbed herself against him. He couldn't help but blush in surprise. Now he wasn't foreign to romance. He had been in a few in his lifetimes, but this new body was still young. He couldn't help but feel funny from the contact.

"Nya, my mate is so powerful."

"Mate?" Archer spoke up with concern. Nothing Nazar did got to him, but hearing that? That made his heart jump.

"Mhm," Kuroka nodded. "Mom said that I should find a strong male to have kittens with. You're strong, nice, and I like you, you cutie~"

"Big sister?" Shirone looked up at him curiously. "Is he really the male that you like?"

Kuroka nodded, "Yep, nya. He's a really good guy. I told you all about him before."

Shirone stared up at him and at that moment, Archer noted something. She sort of reminded him of Illya. Oh her eyes were different, what with the color and cat like irises, but everything else? It reminded him of the girl he had sort of failed and sort of not failed. It was confusing at times, as his memories were sort of jumbled, but as long as Shirone didn't suddenly spring out a big badass Hercules that could change into a car, he was good.

And she was utterly adorable.

Shirone smiled and moved forward to hug him, "Thank you."

Archer gulped as he tried not to be awkward with the little girl. He failed but at least he tried. He slowly patted her head, "You're welcome." He cleared his throat and pushed the two girls away from him. "Now, I think we need to figure out where we are going from here.'

"Anywhere my mate is going," Kuroka smiled. "I'm going. That's all that matters. That we're together."

Shirone nodded with a gleeful smile, "Yep. I'm staying with big sis and good guy… ummm…"

"Archer," Archer answered.

Shirone pouted with a frown, "That's not a name."

Archer frowned. He was going to have to deal with this from now on? Truly he had E ranked luck and that wasn't even going to include that strange devil on the end of the line. He hoped he would never bump into him.

Unbeknownst to them, the energy of the casket wasn't destroyed. Instead, it had given life to several new beings, scattering them about not just the Underworld, but the world above as well. Ensuring that the coming years were not going to be peaceful for a certain neko archer.

* * *

 **Well I'm glad to get this out. Nazar's dead but Archer's luck isn't going to improve. There's going to be a growing list of beings that want his head. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and do help me know what you guys like and want more of. That and it's nice to hear your thoughts.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all take care and until next time. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

The park in Kuoh Town was actually really lovely this time around. Issei's parents always took him out here to relax. It was a good place for them to take a walk to get their minds off of their stressful lives. It also helped that it was somewhere they could get Issei to work off his excess energy. They couldn't believe how energetic their little tyke was. They just hoped that he would stay so innocent and kind forever.

Issei was currently climbing a tree a ways off behind his parents. Of course he wouldn't try and go too far. His parents had warned him against that and he did his best to listen to them. He loved them and his mother always gave him her baked cookies when he was good. Those were worth their weight in gold in his opinion, even though he'd prefer the cookies over the gold.

As he was climbing down, he heard someone crying. He was curious. If someone was crying, that meant they were upset. He didn't like seeing people upset. He frowned and quickly got down. Little Issei wanted to see if said person was alright so he went on after the noise.

It didn't take him long to find out who was crying. Sitting underneath a tree, a beautiful girl about his age with creamy skin and hair as white as snow. She wore an equally white dress that, when he got in front of her, had red lining that went around the large v shape part of the dress that didn't cover her stomach and chest.

Issei leaned in further and she didn't notice him as her face was covered in her hands, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I lost… my loved one…" She weeped.

"I can help you find him," Issei smiled, hoping to cheer her up.

"You can?" She looked up at him and he had to admit, she was really cute. Cutest girl he had ever seen. Her blue eyes stared up at him in hope, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Then she gasped and her shining and pretty eyes widened. "Orion?"

"Orion?" Issei grew confused. "I'm Issei."

"Issei?" She stood up and looked at him. She got closer to him, which caused him to blush a little. "You are Issei?"

Issei nodded, "Yep, that's me."

The girl pouted as she looked him over, crossing your arms. "I hate reincarnation."

"Huh?" Issei quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait, I love it~" The girl giggled and launched herself forward, knocking them both to the ground. She rubbed her head against his chest. "Now we can be together again~"

"Ummm, okay?" Issei grew a bit concerned by what had just happened, but she was cute. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hang out with her.

She pushed herself up on his chest, "You might not remember right now, but I'm Artemis. I hope I can be a good girlfriend for you this time around~"

"G-Girlfriend?" Issei gulped with a nervous blush on his cheeks. This was not what he had signed up for when he tried to help her. Maybe he could talk her out of it.

Then again, given how excited she looked, he doubted he could.

* * *

Within the hospital, a young blond haired boy lay sleeping. His body was nearly on the verge of collapse. Death had been inevitable, yet that hadn't been the case here. No, his life now was being taken cared of by the hospital staff. This was a joyous thing for a young boy's life was spared. He could go on to live a long and happy life.

Of course if anyone knew what he had gone through, that was only a pipe dream. He was alone. Utterly alone within humanity. No family. No friends. It was just him.

However, that wasn't the case at this moment. A young beautiful woman sat down beside his bed, awaiting his awakening. She wore flowing green robes of a traditional japanese kimono. Though said kimono did show off her shapely legs that were covered mostly by white stockings. Her long green hair fell down her shoulders. A set of white horns were on the side of her head, but the staff had thought them simply as fake. Something a woman would use to accessorize.

They were wrong of course. They were very much real. A dragon was among them, but they were lucky she was not the type for senseless destruction. That was especially true when her beloved was in such a condition.

She stared at the boy. He was so young. So full of potential. She could tell that he housed the spirit of her beloved. A reincarnation of him. She would make sure he lived a full life. A happy life. One that had her in it. She nodded to herself. Yes, she would raise him to be a proper husband.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, my Anchin."

* * *

Akeno was scared out of her wits. She was being followed. Followed by one of her family members. Of course that should have been a good thing. Family was everything. They helped raise you. Take care of you when you were sick. Fed you and etc. That's what they should have been doing, but she wasn't family to them.

They were humans.

She was a fallen angel.

They would never accept her. They never did. They hated her from the day she was conceived. None of her family liked the fact that her mother had fallen in love with a fallen angel. It was blasphemous. It was disgusting. He wasn't even human. How could she love him? When she was a child, she had thought that they were stupid. Her father was a nice man. He'd read to her every night and kiss on her head. At least the nights that he wasn't busy with fallen angel stuff. She utterly adored him.

Then he let her mother die and never came for her. Not once had she seen him. Not once had he tried to find her. She was left alone and unwanted. It filled her with hate. A fury that dwelled inside that threatened to explode. She wanted to cause them the same pain that they had inflicted upon her yet she was powerless to do so. She was but a child. She had no hope of winning against her family.

So when a member of her family rushed her in an alley, she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She would not fly. Her wings were disgusting. A reminder of her father. Of that man that had let all of this happen to her and done nothing to stop it. She could die tonight and inside, she feared he wouldn't care. He must not have. That was the only reason she could think of him doing nothing to aid her plight.

"Get back here, fallen!" The man behind her screamed.

She cried out, hoping someone would hear her. Knowing her luck, she knew that no one would. She would die here tonight. Alone and unloved.

That is until a strange red carriage sped into the alley and crushed the man underneath the two large bulls that pulled it. The woman who was on top was a beautiful woman with a spikey white crown that framed her bubble gum colored hair. She wore a large white coat that covered most of her body. She laughed as she raced to Akeno's side, who cowered on the side of a wall, fearing for her life.

"Well now that is one less disgusting blight on the earth," the woman scoffed. "To think that such a lowborn creten would think to harm a nice looking girl like you. They should know their place."

Akeno stared up at her in confused and terrified silence. Why was this woman talking like a noblewoman and how did she get here? Those and more questions ran through her mind as she tried to piece together this woman's appearance.

"Now," the woman smiled as she clapped her hands. "Where do you hail from, child? I am not native to these rather," she pulled a disgusted face. "Unscrupulous lands."

"I…" Akeno gulped as she did her best to push down her fear. "I am from nowhere. No one wants me."

The woman seemed confused by that, "No one wants you? How utterly strange. You are a unique girl. You seem fair and pretty. I'd say any family would be lucky to have you. I even see a spark in your eyes. A spark…" She rubbed her chin as she stayed still for a moment. "You are indeed alone?"

Akeno nodded, "Yes."

"No parents?"

Akeno shook her head, "No. My mom's… dead." She sniffed, "And my father… left me."

"Men," the woman rolled her eyes. "Always running away when they should stay and take it. Well," she slammed a fist into the open palm of the other hand. "I always wanted a daughter to mold into the perfect princess."

"Huh?" Akeno's eyes widened. Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

The woman nodded and smiled, "Yes, that is it. For here on out… ummm…"

"Akeno Himejima."

"And I am the fairest queen of them all," the woman put a hand to her chest. "Queen Medb. You shall for henceforth, Akeno Himejima, be known as a princess of my realm. Hop on."

"But you don't know me," Akeno looked about, trying to see if this was all real. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm bored," Medb whined a little. "And you are cute. You remind me of myself at your age. I was adorable and just starting to explore my sexuality. Oh, I think I can help with yours. So hop on and let's get out of here. This place is far too filthy."

Akeno gulped. This was a strange woman. She could do anything she wanted with her if she got onto that carriage, but if she didn't, she'd die out here. All alone.

So she got on and prayed that this would work out well.

* * *

Rias Gremory was giggling as she read another manga. Her room was full of other stacks of manga, statues, posters littering her walls, etc. All of them were from Japan. She didn't know why, but she just utterly loved the country. The little girl devil wanted to go there. It was so exciting from everything she had read or talked with from the japanese devils. Her big brother had one in his peerage and he was nice. She wanted to ride on Enku again. He was so nice and fun to be with.

Still, she hoped she got to go to Japan soon. Being in the Underworld was boring. She wanted her peerage and stuff now. It made her pout in frustration, something anyone would say was really fucking cute but she had the power of destruction. You didn't want to say that to her face unless you hated having a head.

Her musings on japan and headless people were interrupted by someone knocking on her door, "Come in."

Her mother poked in her head, smiling widely. "Oh hello, Rias. I see you're enjoying yourself."

Rias smiled and nodded, "Yeppie. This new manga is great. It's all about romance and a good knight who saves a princess."

"Oh my, sounds delightful." Her mother giggled as she saw how giddy her little daughter was. "However, I think I have someone who'd like to see you~"

Rias frowned, "Who? It's not Riser is it? I hate that guy."

Her mother sighed. She too didn't like that brat and hated this whole situation, but this was politics. She had no say in the matter anymore, "No. It's someone better. You remember how the devils have been going crazy with these strange humans running around the Underworld?"

Rias nodded. It had not been long ago that she had been hearing tales of strange humans with extraordinary powers running amuck in the Underworld. Some of the devils feared that some of them escaped to the outside world through the gateways. That was absurd to think of, but these humans weren't normal. Some even thought they weren't human to begin with.

"Well one of them found their way here," her mother smiled at Rias's interested gasp. "And she was so adorable. She even thought I was her mommy."

"But you are my mommy," Rias pouted, not wanting to share with another girl.

Her mother patted her on the head, "And this is where you learn to share." She looked back and called out, "Jack, you can come in now."

"Yes, mommy." In skipped a little girl. She wore a little sunflower had short silver hair with eyes that were hard to pin down on what they expressed. She had some scars on her face but otherwise was really adorable. "Are you my new sister?"

Rias frowned and looked to her mother, "Mommy, do we have to keep her?"

Her mother frowned, "I found her fair and square and as a devil, it is my right to help any and all children in need." She picked up little Jack, who giggled as she was cradled in the woman's arms. "This child is your new sister, Rias."

Rias pouted and huffed, "Okay, but she better not touch my stuff."

* * *

Little Jeanne was honestly confused as she watched the two older women talk with the woman in charge of the orphanage. She had never met these two women before, but she felt a connection to them. As if they were like her. Family. That was utterly absurd, but the small child hoped that was the case. She wanted to be a part of a family.

She just hoped that they didn't argue this much.

"Paperwork?" The pale woman with pale hair that bobbed with her angry cry stood up. "Why can't you just give us the brat right now?"

"Sister," the more angelic sounding and golden haired woman spoke up. The pair were wearing normal clothing: long shirts and jeans. Nothing too special. "Please, calm down. This is just a means to an end."

"Bitch, don't tell me to calm down." The pale woman growled. "And don't call me your sister. I am not your sister."

"Oh?" The woman behind the desk quirked an eyebrow. "So you aren't? I thought you were twins."

"Oh hell no," the pale woman scowled. "I'm just here because it's better than dealing with devils all day and that little kid reminds me of me. I aint gonna just let her rot here."

"So I would assume you two are an item?" The woman asked, which only drew confused stares. "You two are lovers."

The pair blushed. The pale woman stood up and snarled, "I'll kill you for that."

"Alter, enough." The other woman sternly took a hold of her sister's arm and pulled her down to her chair. "We are indeed sisters. It is complicated. Rest assured, we are responsible adults who wish to take care of this child."

The rest of the meeting had gone well enough. Alter and D'Arc, as she had come to know them as, were thoroughly exhausted by all of the steps they had to go through but they seemed satisfied.

That's when she asked them.

"Why did you adopt me?"

D'Arc smiled down as she took a knee, "We are kindred spirits blessed by God. I wanted to help you. To steer you to a path that would lead to happiness and blessed warmth."

"I just wanted to steer you down a path that rocks," Alter grinned deviously. "Stick with me kid. I'll show you how to fuck up anyone who gets in your way."

D'Arc sighed, "Language."

"Fuck off, do goodie tramp."

* * *

Cao Cao, as he had come to calling himself, was confused by his new companion. The young lad had never really thought of having another family again. After being sold by his last one and everything that had happened, he had resigned himself a path of loneliness. Now though? He had come under the wing of an elderly fellow.

He could tell the man was british from his accent. The way he dressed. He had a brown overshirt with jeweled blue buttons on it over his white undershirt. His left side sported a blue feathered sort of cape. His hair was slicked back as was his neat mustache. What interested Cao Cao the most though was the fact that the man held a gun blade of some kind that he used more so as a cane. Not that the old man needed it. He seemed to be able to move about on his own.

"My dear boy," the man who he had come to know as James Moriarty shook his head. "You are simply thinking too small. Too passionless."

"But I want humanity to be safe," Cao Cao snarled. "The magical beings are evil. They need to be stopped."

"You will find evil everywhere," James shook his head. "If you must have a dream, let it be grand but intelligent. Something worthy of dreaming my boy."

"A world of heroes?" Cao Cao looked up in wonder. Perhaps this man could help him understand and control his sacred gear. To be the ultimate warrior.

James Moriarty smiled wickedly, though that last part went over Cao Cao's little head. "Yes, Heroes. Thankfully you are looking at the cleverest of the lot. I will do my best to help you, young Cao Cao. That I promise."

* * *

 **Okay everyone. You may be wondering what this chapter was. Well it was mostly a little fun side thing I wanted to write to showcase some of the other servants coming into the world. Might do more or write up a little snidbit for its own story.**

 **Now onto a few things I wanted to clear up.**

 **Most of the servants are in the Underworld. However some of them were able to escape.**

 **The servants are of their original race since Nazar was able to do a more complete ritual as I stated before with his remarks of doing better after Archer.**

 **The age of the servants will stick mostly to their canon ages. However, for servants that have the possibility of having younger versions, such as Alexander, Saber, Medea, I will go for the younger versions themselves. Divine servants like Artemis (Orion) and Quetz will be de-aged due to getting their own bodies so they will be on par with the other child servants age-wise.**

 **I will most likely only use a handful of servants at a time so I will not get through most, or possibly even half, of the servants. This is based more so on the Highschool DxD world so I will draw more so from that but the servants will play their own roles and even have some plot threads going for themselves.**

 **Now I know a few people have been asking. Will Archer/Emiya get a harem. The answer is… maybe. As of now, only Kuroka is paired with EMIYA. Shirone was a possibility, and she may still end up with him, but for now and possibly the story's length, I will keep their relationship more sister/brother. Besides, Koneko/Issei was too good to pass up. If I do give him more than one girl, it will only be a handful. Five or less unless I change my mind, but right now, I only have one other girl in mind for a possible ship. Otherwise, not really going to focus on the harem/pairings for a while now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **I would like to clarify that while I did introduce many elements last chapter, Archer, Kuroka, and Shirone will be the main focus of this story. Because of that, there will only be a handful of servants that will really pop up anytime soon in the story for a while. I really want to build up the relationship Archer has with Kuroka and Shirone, especially with Kuroka for obvious reasons. The last chapter was more for fun and to show the other characters. If I do write for them, I may just create a side story in order to tell their tales. Or just make really long chapters in order to keep focus on Archer. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment. They are always greatly appreciated.**

* * *

The Underworld landscape wasn't what you would think it is. Many of the faiths would think it a dark and gloomy place or a place of fire and brimstone. It was none of those things. It was more akin to the human world then most thought. It wasn't always that way but with the advent of reincarnated devils, the Underworld was changed to accommodate a growing population of new devils. Of course not everyone was happy about that but there was no changing it now.

In the middle of a forest underneath the Underworld's clear sky three little Nekoshou's were hiding out. Well there were only two of them right now. Little Shirone was huddled up under a tree, slightly scared of her surroundings given her shaking and frantic ear movements.

Kuroka was beside her, stroking her head. "It'll be alright, Shirone. Archer is going to be back soon."

"What if the bad devils get him?" Shirone asked. After everything, she knew Shirone would have a hard time trusting devils again. In all honesty, Kuroka felt the same way. Then again, their father had been a selfish human so she didn't know how she felt about that species either.

Kuroka giggled, "Oh that is nonsense, my little Shirone." She nuzzled her head. "He's a very tough kittie kat. Just like me, nya~"

Shirone smiled and leaned into her sister. Kuroka put an arm around her and leaned her head down onto Shirone's, "I trust you, nya~"

Kuroka smiled and kissed her head, "That's right. Trust your big sister. She always knows best. Let no one tell you differently."

"So," Shirone started. "Is he going to stay with us?"

"Of course, nya~" Kuroka's smile grew. "He's going to stay with us forever and he's going to be my mate." She giggled. A silly little idea of her and Archer in a little home surrounded by lots of kittens sprung to her mind. Oh how she adored that mental image.

Shirone smiled at that, "Can he be my mate too?"

"Eh?" Kuroka blinked in confusion. "You are far too young to be thinking of that, my little Shirone."

Shirone pouted, "But why can't I?"

"Picking a mate is tricky business," Kuroka admitted. "You have to be right or you will end up unhappy like momma was."

"I don't remember momma," Shirone sagged. Given that she was so young and that their mother didn't spend too much time with them, mostly due to their father's fault, it was no surprise that she couldn't remember much.

Kuroka feared that may also be due to Nazar's tempering, "Momma was a nice cat. She was beautiful like us and when she could, she loved to cuddle. She loved us very much."

"I want to see her again."

Kuroka's heart broke a bit at that for she knew the truth, "She… she can't see us anymore, remember? She's gone."

Shirone sniffed, "But I don't want her to be gone. I hate being so alone. I have you and Archer, but I want momma too."

Kuroka held her closer, "I'm sorry, but I think you'll have to make due with us."

Shirone sniffed again, "Okay."

"I love you, Shirone."

"I love you, Kuroka."

"Am I interrupting something?"

The duo looked over to see Archer. He was currently holding two folded blankets in his hands as he walked over to them.

"Sorry it took so long," he spoke as he laid them down on the ground. "The devils seem to have quite the security detail. Seems something spooked them."

"Of course you did," Kuroka smirked. "You are the scary devil slayer, nya~"

Archer rolled his eyes, "I think it's time for bed. I've expended enough energy as it is."

Kuroka nodded as she heard Shirone let out a yawn, "Seems Shirone agrees." She slowly moved her little sister over and into the warm embrace of one of the large blankets. As she rolled her up into it, she kissed her head. "Goodnight Shirone."

"Can I talk with Archer first, big sis?" Shirone asked.

Kuroka nodded, "Of course."

Archer sighed and sat down beside Shirone, "What is it?"

"My big sister really likes you," Shirone said. "And you saved me from the big bad devil. Are you a hero?"

Archer's eyes widened and he seemed taken aback by the statement, "No, no I am not. I am the farthest from a hero you could get."

Shirone pouted in disbelief, "I didn't know you were a liar, Mr. Archer."

"And I didn't know little kittens were so mouthy at bedtime," Archer quipped back. When Shirone stuck out her tongue at him, he snorted. "If you keep doing that, your tongue will fall off."

Shirone's eyes widened, "It will?"

Kuroka whacked the back of Archer's head and stuck her own tongue out at him, "It most certainly will not. He is a cute boy, but he is really silly."

Shirone giggled, "He is silly, but he's a hero to me."

Archer frowned, "I am not a hero."

"You are," Shirone smiled and closed her eyes. "And that's why I like you." Then she looked up at him with cutest kitten eyes he had ever seen. The cat ears helped make it even cuter. "Promise you'll stay?"

Archer almost fell down dead from cuteness but he held on strong, "I promise."

Shirone nodded, "I'll hold you to that, nya~" With that, she moved deep into the blanket to fall asleep.

"Now Archer~" Kuroka snuggled up against him. "I see you only brought two blankets, nya. Any reason as to why?"

Archer looked at her awkwardly as he was still not sure how to handle her cuddling, "I only had enough time to get two."

"Oh?" Kuroka hooked an arm around his. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Archer huffed and moved back onto the blanket, inadvertently bringing Kuroka with him. "Yes. That's the reason. Now let's sleep." He closed his eyes.

"Asking a girl to sleep with you?" Kuroka smirked and let her hand rest on his muscular chest. "How bold~"

Archer blushed slightly, "You're not even old enough to do that sort of stuff."

"But I'm prepared," Kuroka giggled. "My mother was thorough in her sexual education. She wanted a lot of kitten grandchildren."

Archer blushed a little more, "W-Well that will have to wait. Now good night."

"Goodnight," she kissed his cheek. "My mate."

"Not your mate," Archer muttered.

Kuroka chuckled, "Of course you are and as your mate, my duty is to give you a new name."

"That's not necessary."

"Yumi."

"That means bow."

"Yes."

"But that's basically the same as Archer."

"No, it's cuter." Kuroka pouted. "And now it isn't. Archer's shoot stuff. Bows are the shooty thing. Different."

Archer sighed, "We'll talk about it later."

"Only if you promise to cuddle with me in the morning."

Archer groaned, "Fine."

"Yay, nya~" Kuroka squealed and huddled up close to Archer as she and he rested for the night.

* * *

Within the confines of the devil city district, not far from the forest that the three protagonists were resting in, the city was up in arms. Most every devil had heard of the strange beings that dwelled in the Underworld nowadays. They weren't sure of what to make of them and that scared them the most. Thankfully, they knew that there had been no sightings nearby. Perhaps they were safe.

Of course, the form of a bleeding devil that was running around the alleyways as he tried to escape for his life told a different story. He had known a couple of devils had gone missing recently but most were sure it didn't mean much anyways. Some devils were known to wander and even spend most of their time up in the over world. Now though, this man may have found out what had happened to them.

Too bad it would be knowledge he took to his grave.

His wings were cut so he couldn't fly. He wasn't that strong so he couldn't fight. He had nothing up his sleeve that he knew of that could save him from the monster following. He just hoped he could find someone to help him escape this nightmare.

"Ohohohoho~" The insane voice echoed around the night air. "Are you scared, devil? You should be."

"Please go away," the devil uttered as he kept on trying to escape.

"Go away?" the insane laughter rang about again. "No, I won't. I love it here. This is my home now. So much energy. So much devilry. It fits me just right, but I am so hungry. Won't you help me?"

"Go away," the man whimpered before he felt something slash his back. He let out a pained grunt as he fell to the ground. He pushed himself and rolled to face the attacker.

The being before him looked like a bizarre clown. His white skin made him look deathly pale as though it was snow itself. He had purple markings underneath his eyes, the same color as his frothy hair. His strange hat had a red base with gold holding in a blue top. Two long horns went out from the hat. His shirt went all the way to cover even his hands in blue covering except for the chest, which had a v shape cut at the top to expose his white chest, and his hands which had red and gold markings. Blue shorts met a purple checkered pair of stockings. His high heel shoes clicked on the ground as he got closer.

Everything about him reeked of madness and death. What was worse was the giant pair of scissors in his left hand. The strange being grinned down at him maliciously.

"You devils surprise me," the creature spoke. "I thought you'd be high and mighty but all you are is winged humans. Bah. No fun at all. Maybe if I kill enough of you, I can find some devils who know how to have a good time. Seems like a good plan to me."

"Please," the devil begged, whimpering in pain and fear. "I have a family."

The creature frowned and tapped his cheek, "Now why does everyone assume that will stop me from killing them? Everyone has a family. Everyone knows that, so I went about killing you knowing that full well beforehand. Unless you want me to kill them too after I do you in. A good ol' family reunion in the afterlife. That sounds nice."

"No, please-"

The creature struck. It moved its scissor down and closed it, cutting off the devil's head. The creature pouted, "That was no fun. No fun at all." Then he moved towards the chest. He was no longer a servant. He could tell that much, but a heart was still a good source of protein and energy.

He never knew when he'd find someone actually worth playing with after all.

* * *

In another part of the city, in the bowels of the Underworld's underworld, a group of ruffians and thugs milled about doing not much of anything. Though devils differed from humans in a lot of respects, they were so similar in most every other. So this backstreet biker gang of sorts was not unheard of.

That is of course until one of the devils came running into the place, "Boss, boss."

The biggest and most surly devil in the gan turned around. His face had two long claw marks on his left cheek and just by looking at him, you'd swear he could break you in half with just his thumb. "What is it?"

"Just got this in," the devil gang member handed over a piece of paper.

The boss swiped it from him with a grunt and read it. He smiled after he finished, "Is this for real? You better not be messing with me."

The gang member quickly shook his head, "No boss. It's for real. That bounty came from some big wig."

"Hmmm," the boss rubbed his chin before grinning. "That's a lot of cash. Shame to see it end up with some scrawny devil or something." He gripped the paper in his big hands. "Pay days coming a bit sooner, you gits."

The gang members all cheered. It should be an easy job. Nab some kittens and they get a lot of money.

I mean, how hard could it be to knock some Nekoshou brats in line?


	7. Chapter 7

Archer groaned as he woke up to find Kuroka lazing atop him. Her head was nestled against his chest. He was thankful for his superior strength and muscles or this would be uncomfortable. It didn't help that she was rather cute, but he kept that to himself. He'd never live it down if he told her that he thought that. She'd stick to him even more so.

Speaking of, Archer wasn't sure how long he could afford to stay with these two. Sure they had mentioned they were the only ones of their kind, but there had to be plenty of yokai that could look after them. Many of them had to be a better protector than him. He wasn't even a proper Heroic Spirit. He was just a guy with a stupid dream that cost him everything. Absolutely everything. He hated himself. More specifically, he hated his younger self. A part of him wanted to kill that brat.

Of course that didn't work out last time he tried. Perhaps it was because he didn't have a master then. He shook his head. No. That wasn't how it happened. Ugh, how he hated how his memories were somewhat jumbled. He was not that man. He was Archer of Rin. The same one who fought against Lancer in a card game and almost won that race against Saber and Gilgamesh.

Wait, did those two events happen in the same life? He was pretty sure that they did, but he also remembered dying to Berserker's Lancer missile. If that all happened in the same life… perhaps he was lucky he wasn't in a Grail War this time around. They were so strange that he didn't know how he stayed sane.

Was he sane? A mad man who went to war zones to kill and find a way to break the cycle. To have peace. To remember so many things that may or may not have happened. Yeah, when he put it like that, he was sure he was a madman.

That meant he should leave them be. If they stayed with him, they'd only get hurt. That's what happened to everyone he knew in life. He was pretty sure that was the case. It was a bit hazy. Never mind that, he had to focus. He had to get them to safety before departing.

But what would he do? He was in a new world, he knew that much. Hell was somewhere he knew he'd end up but this was different then he was suspecting. Maybe he could spend his days dealing with the Devils and protecting humanity. Could be a good line of work.

Kuroka jostled about before looking up groggily, "Hmmmm, yes. This is a good view to wake up to."

Archer snorted, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Now get off of me."

Kuroka pouted and rolled to his side, "Oh well. I like resting next to you as well."

Archer sat up, "Well why don't you continue to rest while I get us something to eat."

Kuroka mewled and held onto his arm as she sat up as well, "Can I come with you?"

"You need to watch over Shirone," Archer stated.

Kuroka pouted and let go, "Fine, but you better catch something good."

"Whatever you say," Archer stood up. "Just try and survive while I'm gone. You seem hopeless without me."

"Now that isn't true," Kuroka stood up. "But I will be so worried without my mate Yumi with me."

Archer's left eyebrow twitched when he heard that name, "Let's keep with Archer for now and I'm not your mate."

"You are," Kuroka pushed herself against him. "And I really like you."

"You don't love me?"

"It won't be love until you love me back," Kuroka smiled. "That's how it works."

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "Personal experience?"

"Father was dead weight and loved nothing but his research," Kuroka spat. "You aren't like but you haven't told me you love me yet so it isn't love until we both feel it."

"That's… surprisingly mature of you." Archer said. He was surprised for sure. She didn't seem the mature type.

Kuroka nodded, "Yeppie, nya~ That means I have to try super hard to get you to feel the same way so we can save our species."

"A noble goal," Archer groaned, knowing how they would have to save the species. "But that won't happen for some time."

"The love or making cute kittens?"

Archer didn't answer as he started off. That was a subject he didn't want to get into. A part of him knew, just by looking at her, that she would grow up to be a drop dead sexy woman. He could put her off now, but his new body was animalistic. He could sense the area around him in new ways. Smell it even. For now, his body was still growing used to all of these senses. He could keep it in control.

Yet he knew it would get out of hand once his body got used to everything around him. Then he would have to stop his cat side from pouncing a viable mate. They were still young so it would be so easy to control or he wouldn't have to worry about it for some time. He hoped for the latter, but still. One day, his hormones would start firing and a hot young gal would be ready to pounce.

Luckily for him, he was a trained and battle hardened man. He had lived for so long and was a Counter Guardian. He would outclass her in skill.

He also had E ranked luck. That mean the universe would screw him over and lead to him screwing her.

He sighed. He really needed to think about finding a place for them to live in peace before that all happened.

* * *

Rias grumbled as she licked her ice cream cone. Her family, minus her older brother, were out shopping. That wasn't anything new. They were rich so they could go and buy anything they ever wanted. That's what they let her do. She had a ton of stuff because of it. Most if not all of it Japanese stuff because she felt that Japan was the best place in the world. She really wanted to go there one day.

But she couldn't right now. No. She was stuck with her family, again minus her brother, as they ate ice cream. All of this was happening with her new little sister at the table.

The white haired girl was giggling as her father rubbed her head affectionately. Her mother was smiling down at the little girl as though she was a gleaming gem. The purest thing in the world. Jack, her new sister, was having the time of her life it seemed. She was the center of attention, including her parents.

Rias didn't want to admit it, but she hated it. She hated looking at it. A few weeks ago, that would be her with the two doting parents. It would be her with the weird older brother. It would be her eating ice cream and laughing. Now? She wasn't the center of attention anymore. Jack was. Jack took it.

However, she was a Gremory. She wouldn't cry. She was supposed to be an upstanding and polite girl. So she kept her mouth shut. It wouldn't last, she told herself. She was mother and father's favorite child. She was the one they pampered. They'd be back to her in no time.

She idly wondered if her older brother felt the same way she felt. The biting bit of jealousy and dislike. She sort of doubted it since he was always smiling and wanting to be with her. If that was the case, why didn't she feel like that? Shouldn't she be all over Jack too? It was frustrating to think about.

"Rias?" Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at her with worry, "Are you alright?"

Rias blinked a few times, before realizing she might have looked upset. "I'm fine. Really."

Her mother frowned, "Are you sure? If you want to talk about it-"

"I said I'm fine," Rias started to attack the ice cream cone with her tongue. She did her best to avoid looking at her parent's concerned faces.

Jack just giggled, "Mommy, big sister is pretty messy."

Her mother sighed and rubbed Jack's head, "She is, but don't you worry. She won't always be so messy. Why don't you help her by showing her how a real lady eats, okay?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Okay mommy."

Rias almost snarled at that and smashed her teeth into her cone. She was the favorite child here. Not her. This was all just a test and she would pass it. Then Jack wouldn't be a problem anymore. She hoped she was right.

* * *

The Hyoudou house was livelier than normal. That wasn't saying much since it was your typical japanese household. Pretty mundane in all respects so to have something happen out of the ordinary, it was pretty bizarre.

Said out of ordinary aspect was the girl sitting right next to Issei. Not as in just sitting close by. She had scooted her chair to be as close as she could be to him, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder as she happily hummed. The parents watched their son blush a bit from the closeness, both thinking it was cute and weird to have a girl like their son at such an age. Still, a small part of them hoped it would last and they'd get some grandchildren out of it. Well, that was what the mother thought.

"So Artemis," Issei's mother spoke up. "I see that you've taken a liking to my son."

Artemis happily nodded, "Oh yes. He's my beloved."

His mother chuckled at that, "Well he is a keeper, I'll say."

"Still though," his father spoke up. "Would you mind telling us where your family is? I'm sure they are worried sick."

Artemis's happy go lucky expression froze in place, "I don't have a family. Not anymore."

"Are you sure?" The father pushed the subject, leaning closer. "There's got to be someone that looked after you. A mother. A father. Maybe a sibling."

"I don't have a brother!" Artemis's glare rammed right into the parents. The snarl and hate emanating off her at that moment was intolerable. For a moment, it was like they were going to die. Then it passed as she smiled and giggled, "None of that, sillies. I have my beloved Orion- whoops," she held a hand to her mother and giggled some more. "I mean, my beloved Issei."

"Yes, right." The mother nervously laughed, looking to her husband for help.

Her husband, equally as nervous, gulped. "But where will you stay?"

"With Issei," Artemis nuzzled her cheek against Issei. The boy was just sitting there, rather nervous about the whole conversation. Yet, a small part of him wasn't as scared of her as her parents. Well he was a little scared, but her presence didn't deter him away. She could sense that, which made her all the more giddy.

"But you can't-" The father spoke up.

"With Issei," Artemis said with the same chipper tone, but her eyes shone of clear murder.

Both parents hugged each other to try and comfort the other and themselves as they shook. They both nodded, "Y-Yes, you can stay here."

"Yay~" Artemis hugged Issei close.

* * *

Lil Jeanne was having the time of her life. She had a good home and a nice mother. A mother who would love her, read for her, even cook for her. She had everything she had ever wanted. It could only be described as a dream come true.

"WHAAAA!"

"YOU'RE NOT DODGING FAST ENOUGH!"

The only problem was her other mother.

Alter was scowling as she as she kept throwing her black and corrupted magical spears at the girl. She could have easily just created explosive bits of fire but her goodie two shoes other wouldn't let that happen. Always complaining about being 'nicer' to the little version of themselves. Bah, though Alter. That was not how she was going to be a walk in the park for her little self.

She honestly couldn't believe how this world didn't have a place for heroic spirits to rest. Instead, they reincarnated. Case in point? This brat before her. A part of Alter didn't want to admit that this runt was really just like her. It was too aggravating to see that blond hair. That innocence. It reminded her too much of her 'good' self. She hated it.

Yet, she couldn't deny there was a spark. Something inside this little one that could be vile and cruel. She could sense it. Oh how she wanted to bring it out. It was the only reason that she hadn't killed her and her goodie two shoes self. That's what she told herself anyways.

"Whaaa," the little Jeanne ran and cried as she did so. "Why are you so mean, mommy Alter?"

"Because someone has to make you strong," Alter snarled as she threw another spear. "And it sure isn't going to be Miss I'm So Sweet I Give People Toothaches. So own up to this challenge and put some effort into it."

Jeanne was doing her best to run away from the spears. She still found it really odd how magic was real though. Now that her two mommies had it, it was awesome. Maybe they could show her some. She just hoped it wouldn't all be as scary as this though.

"Tch," Alter glared at the girl as she kept avoiding her shots. This meant she had to up her game. She had to admit though. The little girl was fast. Still, her movements were predictable. Maybe she should wound her to show her how flawed they were. Just a scratch. Yeah, a deep scratch to make her remember. She grinned villainously and threw it.

Before it could come into contact, a holy lance knocked the black magical spear away. D'Arc glared at her double, "That is enough."

"Oh come off it," Alter growled. "A little scratch wouldn't have killed her."

"Where you were aiming for wouldn't have just left a little scratch," D'Arc said firmly. "I think that's enough training for today."

"What?" Alter took an aggressive step forward. "Only I get to say when my training is done. Not you. Now get out of her before I end your sorry ass."

D'Arc moved her spear downwards, "I do not wish to fight you but I cannot have you harming this child needlessly."

"Oh aren't you the hero," Alter scowled. "She needs to learn, D'Arc. If you keep coddling her, she won't be any good in a fight."

"Well maybe she doesn't want to grow up to fight."

Alter just stared at D'arc as if She'd grown a second head, "Are you listening to yourself? She's us. She's going to be fighting one day and you know it."

"A calm and steady pace would be preferable," D'Arc countered. "We both promised to give her a good childhood or did you forget that?"

"Tch," Alter looked away. Her fists clenched before she moved them forward to summon her own flag pole/spear. "Leave now, D'Arc. She'll come home alive."

"Again, I promised to protect her and by God, I will do it." D'Arc kept herself in front of Jeanne protectively.

Jeanne watched the two square off against each other. Each one waiting for the other to make the first move. On an instinctual level, Jeanne knew that the resulting battle would be devestating. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Stop!"

She got in the middle of the two and spread out her arms.

"Stop it both of you. I don't want my mommies to fight."

Alter and D'Arc stared at her for a moment.

D'Arc was the first to lower her weapon, "She's right. Let's stop this pointless squabbling."

"It is not pointless," Alter stomped a foot to the ground. "But whatever. Just stop calling us your mommies. It makes it seem like we're a couple or something."

"But you both take care of me," Jeanne piped up.

"Yeah so?"

"And you're both girls."

"Yeah."

"Then you're my mommies," Jeanne smiled at her in a way that would melt the coldest of hearts.

Alter couldn't help a little blush forming on her cheeks from the sheer cuteness, "I… I, well, oh shut up." She growled as she walked away. "You can have her. I'm going to blow something up or set it on fire or something!"

D'Arc sighed as she shook her head. She dispelled her banner and picked up lil Jeanne. Smiling down at her, she poked her nose with a finger. "Now aren't you a brave one."

Jeanne giggled, "I just wanted you two to stop it. We're family and we aren't supposed to fight."

D'Arc nodded, "That's right, but Alter, bless her heart, is a bit of a wayward soul. As God loving people, I think we shall give her time to come and see it our way."

Jeanne smiled, "And then we can play? Like not the serious, killing stuff. But the actual fun stuff?"

D'Arc nodded again, "Oh most certainly." She started to walk back to the house, "Now how about we get to your studies."

Jeanne groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Of course," D'Arc gave her a kind smile that warmed Jeanne's heart. "I want you to grow up right and for that reason, I'm going to do my best to teach you. I promise it will be fun."

"Okay," Jeanne nodded with a smile, fully trusting her mommy.

* * *

Archer gave a sigh of relief as he watched his fishing line trail in the small river. He was honestly surprised by the fact that the Underworld had running water, but then again, a forest was surprising as well. There was a lot that he just couldn't wrap his head around at the moment but none of that mattered. He had to find somewhere they could hide and a possible way out of here. Until then, he just hoped there were a few fish. His hastily made stick with some rope fishing pole may not do the trick but it was better than nothing.

His ears trailed back as he heard something in the forest that sounded like a small 'snap', "I told you I'd be back soon."

Kuroka cooed as she walked out of the forest with Shirone in toe, "And miss out on spending some time with you? I think not. Besides, I want to be there when you catch something. The sooner you do, the sooner we get to eat." The two sat on opposite sides of him. Kuroka to his right and Shirone to his left.

"Well you're going to have to wait a while," Archer huffed. "I haven't gotten a bite yet."

"Well maybe you should use some magic trick," Kuroka piped up. "You were able to summon that bow and those swords. Maybe you could do the same to get the fish."

Archer pursed his lips as he thought about it. Then he shook his head, "I'd rather do it with minimal effort. I don't want to exhaust myself just to get fish. We don't know if there are any Devils nearby."

"Well if they are," Shirone smiled up at him. "You'll protect us."

Archer cast an eye towards Shirone and grunted. Then he turned his attention back to the river. Shirone nestled up against him for support, liking what she was feeling. Kuroka as well but for more mature reasons.

They sat like that for several moments, drinking atmosphere. It was a little creepy since there weren't any birds around or insects. Perhaps they hadn't been introduced yet or were driven off by their aura. Archer hoped for the later since the former pretty much guaranteed that they wouldn't be eating fish today. Perhaps he would have to steal some food from the nearby town but that didn't sit right with him. He may not be a Hero but he was no thief. Hypocritical since he had already done it, but he still hated it.

At that moment, the three Nekoshou perked up. Let it be known that yokai have excellent senses of smell and hearing, especially the animal kinds such as kitsune and nekomatas. Nekoshou were even greater so they could sense something vile nearby. They could hear it rustling up above to gain a height advantage.

Shirone trembled against Archer.

Kuroka quietly purred to her, "It's alright, Shirone. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"I know," Shirone quietly said. She glanced up at Archer. "Mister Archer, are you going to be a Hero?"

Archer could hear the assailant coming closer. He was in the treetops and he had a pretty good idea where he was. His cat like ears swiveled to the location. He never took his eyes off of the river but he passed the fishing rod slowly over to Kuroka. He brushed a now free hand over Shirone's head, "I'm not going to be able to stop you from calling me that, am I?"

Shirone slowly shook her head, "No. You are a hero to me."

Archer sighed, "Then I guess I will."

Within a blink of the eyes, Archer turned around and summoned his bow. His strung weapon shot out, flying thru the air faster than his opponent could react. He could hear a thump as it made contact and then something hitting the ground.

Archer stayed put for a few seconds to make sure that he wasn't going to get any returning fire. After that moment passed, he moved forward, "Hide." He told the two, earning a nod from Kuroka who took Shirone away.

It didn't take him long to find a thuggish devil wielding some sort of gun in his hands. He was most certainly dead as the arrow had pierced his heart. He scowled. He knew that there would be others. He had fought gangs before and they always fought in groups as they were mostly made up of cowards. This one must have gotten into his head that he could make a name of himself if he got the prize by himself.

Well he paid that attempt with his life. Now Archer would have to make sure the rest of his gang got the same memo. He just hoped that they wouldn't just race pass him towards Kuroka and Shirone. He knew they wouldn't offer too much skill but they could surprise him.

With that in mind, he'd just have to kill them quickly and strike fear into their hearts.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a bit of a clarification. The Archer I'm basing this on, as you might have guessed, comes mainly from the Carnival Phantasm incarnation. So he won't be as 'gloomy' as his other incarnations and focus more so on those memories. Although he will have some knowledge of the actual Fate routes such as visions and 'memories'. Just wanted to clarify.**

 **Secondly, I will not have Archer going around tracing Sacred Gears. In fact, I'm going to be limiting his tool use for the moment. He'll have access to a few weapons but until he gets older, it'll be a small amount given that his body is still too young to process a lot of the high tier weapons. And I don't want to hand him some 'one shot kill' weapons that he could have, at least not yet.**

 **Thirdly, after writing for Alter Jeanne, Jeanne D'Arc, and Highschool DxD Jeanne, yeah, I don't think I'm going to be doing anymore Alters. Not for a long while if ever unless I change my mind. A little too much. I may change Alter Jeanne's name to Jalter since I see that as the fandom term she usually goes by if you guys are so inclined or just keep it as Alter for the time being. D'Arc will stay as the defacto good gal servant Jeanne name.**

 **Fourthly, decided to just have some small snidbits now and again to showcase some of the other servant and master relationships. They will be used sparingly as I am going to be focusing primarily, as you would expect, Archer and his two Nekoshou companions. So the others won't be appearing in every chapter.**

 **Lastly, no Rias bashing. Rias here is just a little girl experiencing something she hasn't before. I just wanted to say that since bashing Rias seems to be a thing in a lot of fanfiction, both original and crossovers. I honestly hate it because Rias is a great and kind character. She's lovable, motherly, and bloody hell, she's a weeb. How can I not love her? Also the whole 'Rias letting Issei die' hypothesis is stupid and unfounded so that will never be featured in any story of mine given that I'm sticking as close to canon as I can. So don't worry, Rias will grow into being a big sis soon enough. Just a bit of a rough patch now.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Very much appreciated. Take care all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the top of the trees, four devils flapped their wings. The biker-esque devils grinned as they gripped their hellguns. While it was true that devils could use magic to blast away their enemies, a lot of lesser devils used guns in their place. It was something brought on by a lot of reincarnated devils being gunsmiths or marksmen so it caught on in some sections of devil society. As well, the more common devils could readily use them without tiring themselves out.

One of the devils tapped her gun, "So when are we going to find this punk? I've been itching to shoot something all day."

"The boss says we take him alive," another snarled as he glared at her. "He's supposed to be a small punk so if you go blowing holes in him, there aint gonna be anything left."

"One hole isn't going to kill him."

"I guess you don't know how scrawny kids are," the other devil snorted. "Or maybe you do given how scrawny you are yourself."

The female devil growled, "Don't mess with me."

"I'll mess with you how I like, bitch." The other devil growled back, his trigger finger itching. However before a fight could break out, an arrow pierced one of the other devil's head. As the devil fell out of the sky, the devil's mouth fell open in shock. "What?"

The other devil with them was killed with an arrow to the heart. Just as the duo raised their rifles, the female devil was killed by another headshot.

"Bull-" like that, the devil died as an arrow pierced his heart.

* * *

A little slower then he would have liked, but his aim was true. He was still slightly surprised by how these devils could fall after receiving such wounds. A part of him thought they were hardier creatures but it seems that with his experience thus far in this 'Hell' that devils could die like anything else. That suited him just fine. Everything should die when it was killed. The world should run on such simplistic logic but it was never that easy. The Holy Grail Wars told him that quite clearly.

He also noted how the devils he was now fighting were armed with guns. He wasn't sure why at first. Nazar was quite skilled in close combat and could use demonic magic. Archer had assumed that all devils could use it. Maybe he was wrong or maybe these devils were weak. It was either that or they just wanted to use guns. He couldn't fault them for it. Guns were pretty useful but he prefered bows.

Hopefully the rest of the devils wouldn't try and fly over the forest. While they were out in the open and he could easily fire on him, they would have the height difference and he really didn't want to find out if they had any strong fire magics. He wasn't sure he could outrun a roaring fire in this new body, let alone protecting his two wards.

He let out a grunt as he remembered Shirone calling him a hero again. He would have to try and get her to stop doing that. He was no hero and he had no real wish to act like one. He would kill all of these devils. No mercy. A true hero would just… well now that he thought about it, a lot of real heroes would just kill them. Except for that red headed fool who wanted to save everyone.

What an idiot. He was glad he wasn't like that guy.

Fuck that guy.

He oddly felt a little better after demeaning the red headed idiot who was in no way himself. Now he just had to take out the rest of the devils or just kill enough of them to scare them off. Archer would have to move himself and his two charges somewhere else though either way. Someone would find all of these bodies and if these guys were smart, they'd have a way of knowing where to send more of their goons.

He got down from the branch he was sitting on and raced through the forest. His small and swift form was easily able to make it through the idle forest. He was a cat on the prowl and his prey was none the wiser to the danger they had walked into.

He was going to show these devils what stepping into Hell truly meant.

His eyebrows quirked upwards as he heard the unmistakable sounds of engines heading his way. Given his experience, it sounded like motorcycles. Well at least this meant the devils weren't going to be flying all of the time. That was good, but a motorcycle was still tricky given their maneuverability. He just hoped that these goons acted like traditional bikers. They were always easy to disorient.

The first devil raced into the area. Archer shot him through the skull, causing him and his bike to crash into a tree. Archer jumped backwards onto a branch. A little height in this scenario would be best. That was for the best as the moment he did, several bolts of energy shot past him.

He could hear the devils shouting and whooping battle cries. The first three devils rode past him as they were driving too fast to notice, waving their rifles around with one hand. Archer pulled back his bow and sniped away the fourth rider. The crash caused one of the devils to look up. He was dead when an arrow pierced the back of his throat as he opened his mouth to shout.

Another devil went down before they turned their guns up at him. Archer was honestly glad these mooks didn't seem at all trained or else they might have had better reflexes and noticed him just that bit sooner. They would pay for their mistakes.

Archer jumped into another tree and fired. Another devil died. The bolts were getting too close for his liking, so he hopped through a couple more trees and fired. Another one down. Now the devils were swarming around him. He counted at least two dozen, but he knew there would be more.

A part of him was curious as to why there were so many. Of course he figured that a big bounty would be put on his head. No doubt Nazar's death would piss off that devil he talked through the orb with. He hoped he could lay low after this for a while and escape Hell. He could kill a number of these devils, but he knew one could get the drop on him or prove to be more powerful. For now, he arched his bow. He would fight with all the skills he possessed.

"I am the bone of my sword."

With that, an arrow pierced the hull of one of the bikes. The devil let out a screech before the bike tipped and slammed them into the ground. Unfortunately for the devil, another devil was too close with theirs and ran him over. That devil was thrown off his bike, but Archer knew he wasn't dead.

Two more arrows were loosed. Two more devils were dead. Archer had to keep jumping through tree branches from tree to tree as the devils were starting to swarm him. He could feel a few of his hairs sizzling along his tail from a few narrow misses. He just hoped they'd get spooked after another dozen dead.

A bolt slashed his side as he jumped to another tree. He tumbled thru the air but was able to grab onto the trunk and climb. More bolts came his way. Two more making glancing blows on his lower left leg. He growled to himself. If he had time to set up traps, this sort of thing wouldn't have happened. Oh how he hated just rushing into action but what do you know. He had to play 'Hero'. Gods, he hated this line of work.

At the very least, they weren't going after the other girls. He jumped through several more trees, trying to thin them a bit. He fired another arrow.

Another dead devil.

This time when he jumped, he timed it just right. He hopped right on the backside of a bike and stabbed the drive through the neck. He gurgled and Archer pushed him off quickly. He was thankful his new body still gave him quick reflexes as the exchange happened so quickly that he could grab the bike's handle before it crashed into a tree. Now as the rider, he turned around.

He was thankful it was a small devil or else he might have had a hard time driving this thing. The death gurgle certainly sounded old enough so he didn't have to worry about killing a kid in that instance. The small beard he noticed on the drive the split second he jumped also helped. Archer also had to admit, this was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. Made it a bit easier then just hopping around though.

Archer summoned one of his two swords and cut through the leg of one of the closest devils as he sped on buy. He could hear the devil cry out in pain before crashing. He smirked as the devils cried out and tried to catch him. He ignored the searing pain of his slight wounds and kept on going. Perhaps he'd gain a bit of a distance and then strike. Another dozen dead could dissuade them hopefully.

That's when the ground shook as if there was an earthquake. It rumbled and broke apart, causing Archer's motorcycle to hit a crevice and throw him off. He grunted as he rolled onto the ground. He swiftly got up and readied his two swords. The devil bikers sped on around him, keeping their guns on him. Even if they weren't the best of shots, and he had to admit that their aim was messed up by riding their bikes while shooting, right now he would be in trouble if they decided to fire.

The riders kept racing around him for a moment before they stopped their bikes. Their looks of hatred could have burned him to a crisp if he was actually afraid of them. They may be devils, but these were just like any other low level thugs. Archer didn't sense nearly as much energy coming from them that Nazar possessed. A part of Archer knew Nazar died more so because of his own ego and getting caught off guard. At full strength and competently, he could have killed him. Thankfully, Archer was well adapted to taking advantage of someone's weaknesses.

Here though, he wasn't sure he could pull something out from his sleeve. He knew he didn't have the strength for one of his more powerful noble phantasms. He'd have to wing it. It could work since they wanted him alive. It was the only explanation for them not shooting him on the spot right now.

He stood and waited for them to do something. Anything. A part of him wished he was a servant still. Then at least he could go into his spirit form but then again, these are devils. He didn't know what they had up their sleeves.

Finally, a figure pushed past the surrounding group. Standing before him was a hulking, armored thuggish looking knight of some sort. Knight was of course pushing it as anyone could wear a suit of armor, but it was obviously of European design. Looked more akin to the English's armor if he had to be specific although the tattoos and other markings on it definitely didn't fit into that era.

"So you're the punk with the bounty on his head," the hulking figure spoke. His booming voice, his presence and how the others looked at him obviously made him out to be their leader.

Archer gulped slightly. This devil was giving off stronger energy vibes then the others. A quick look at the large devil's weapon, a large warhammer that he casually hefted over his shoulder, and its history quickly told him that he had caused the earthquake and that wasn't even him at full power. Had Archer retained his age and power, he knew he could kill this devil. It certainly would be easier then Berserker. However, he was a child now. A child with a wounded leg. While it wasn't really that bad, mostly grazing, it could very well make him flinch. One flinch and it was game over.

"Maybe I am," Archer responded. "Or maybe you've got the wrong cat. There's a lot of them running about in hell last time I heard."

"Nah, it's mostly dogs down here. Tough to find a cat."

Archer huffed, "Don Bluth is a liar."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter," Archer snapped. "How about this. You let me go and I won't kill any more of your men."

"Can't," the large devil snarled as he loomed over the small nekoshou. "You've cost me quite a bit, kitten. Devils and bikes don't come cheap. The bounty on your head will make up for my losses."

"And if I refuse?" The devils raised their guns and set him in their sights. "Ah… I see."

He just knew that the devil was smirking inside his helmet, "Yep. The one who put that bounty on your head wants you alive, but that don't mean we can't rough you up if you get antsy."

Archer sighed. He really couldn't do anything at the moment. He cursed himself for letting himself get complacent. This body was still something he was getting used to. He dismissed his swords, "So it would seem I'm your captive. For now at least."

The devils laughed and the leader took a step closer, "You act as if we're just a nuisance."

"I've seen scarier," he inwardly shuddered when he remembered how angry Rin could get. She was a terror, especially when she got angry at him for correcting her about Shirou's Blu Ray. Being thrown through a roof is not fun.

"Stupid cat," without another word, he slammed his fist down onto Archer's head.

Thankfully, he was made of sterner stuff since he was just knocked out instead of killed.

* * *

Shirone was scared out of her wits end. There wasn't a whole lot of ways to put how terrifying she was. Oh yes, she knew her hero would save them. He had to. He saved them from the scary devil who was hurting her. He would save them again here.

Yet as she heard shouting and the roar of motorcycles behind them as the duo ran through the forest, she wasn't sure that her Hero would save her in time. That made her even more scared. That she would be hurt again by the devils.

"Come on, Shirone." Kuroka huffed as they raced. "Just a bit more. They won't find us. I promise."

Kuroka had sent out some of her clones to run about. She could only summon two at a time and even that was exhausting. She inwardly winced as one was cut down and gone. She just hoped that the other one would survive long enough to lead the other devils astray, "Just stay with me. I'll keep you safe."

Shirone sniffed, "I want my Hero."

"He'll be here, I promise." Kuroka quickly said as she started to panic. Her other clone was gone now as well. Maybe they wouldn't find them now.

Of course, that thought process was ruined the moment a devil raced out. She slammed the butt of her gun onto the back of Kuroka's head hard enough to knock her out. The nekoshou hit the ground, not able to get up.

Shirone let out a shriek of fright as she saw her sister go down. She kneeled at her sister's side and pushed against her body, "Kuroka!"

The three devils laughed as they came to a stop around them. One female and two male devils grinned as they looked at the two girls, "Well, well, well." The female devil chuckled. "It seems like we've caught ourselves some little kittens."

"Mind if we play with them a bit?" One of the other devils said. "Boss said we are only looking for a male one."

The female devil nodded, "Make it quick."

Shirone shook in fear. She didn't know what sort of 'playing' they wanted to do, but it didn't sound good. She muttered silently to herself. Hoping someone would save her.

Anyone.

Her hero.

ANYONE! PLEASE!

The moment one of the devils tried to touch her, he was thrown into a tree. An arrow kept him in place, leaving the corpse hanging there. Two other arrows, so quick it was hard to see and so little time in between. Skewered the other two.

Shirone blinked in surprise, not expecting that to happen. Did her Hero come to save her. She smiled, looking over and expecting to see the boy that had saved her life not long ago. That wasn't who she saw.

Before her was a beautiful woman. She wore an exotic but really pretty green dress. Her hair, the front green but the back a lovely shade of blonde, was long and wild. It was however, the cat ears and tail that drew her attention. She quickly moved forward, a bow casually disappearing in her grip, and went to Kuroka's side. She gave a sigh of relief as she used her hands to check on her, "She seems alright."

The strange woman's voice was relaxing. No, it was reassuring. It had a lilt to it that put Shirone at ease. As though nothing would ever hurt her again. It was calm, collected… motherly. Shirone felt like she should go to her. That she would take all her pain away. Was this it? Kuroka had told her all about their mother. How she would protect and love them. She was gone, but maybe…

The beautiful woman gazed upon the little kitten, "Are you alright, child?'

Those eyes. Those mesmerizing eyes that pierced her very being. Her tail swished back and forth as she started to tear up. Yes, this had to be her. She held out her little arms, "Momma?"

The woman's eyes widened, "What?"

"Momma!" Shirone jumped forward and grasped onto her. She wouldn't let her go. She found her and she was going to keep her.

* * *

Atalanta was not happy with how the last few days had been going. She had awoken in a new body in a strange place. In the middle of the woods and there weren't even any bears around. That upset her greatly. She loved bears and to see, hear, or not even smell any in the woods was disconcerting and strange.

So she wandered and finally came across the scene before her. The moment they had struck the older child, they had signed their death warrant. No child gets hurt on her watch. She killed them swiftly and went to check up on them.

Which led directly to this moment. She was taken aback by the fact this child had cat features like hers, but that was only for a moment. The world was full of strange creatures after all. The moment where a little kitten girl called her momma and hugged her. Truth be told, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the child say that. She had always wanted children of her own and every child she met she treated that way. They all deserve happiness. Still, she had to correct her. She didn't want to hurt this child's feelings and with how she was acting, that could be devastating.

"Child, I…"

The little kitten started purring. Atalanta's ears perked at that and her heart skipped another beat. She couldn't help but purr in response. A deeper and more motherly sort of purring. She sighed and hugged the child. Okay, she'd indulge just this once but she had to take care of the older child soon. Nothing serious, thankfully, but still.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I sort of… lost some heart when it came to this story. Oh I'm continuing, but I was a bit annoyed how the first several reviews I got were really long discussions… about canon Rias…**

 **I would appreciate it if you were to at least talk about the story itself when you talk about canon. That would be nice. I know I don't agree with a lot of the more… negative comments on her, but I still love Rias. We'll leave it at that.**

 **Also, yes. Issei is the reincarnation of Orion. Fate Orion is a massive pervert but does really care for Artemis. I can easily see Issei inheriting that spirit. Also, DxD does have a number of reincarnated heroes as you all will know.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, the next one won't take long.**

 **(Ps) I could not have momma Atalanta. I couldn't resist. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Far from the prying eyes of civilized devils in the heart of a cave, a young devil lay whimpering in a cell. She, known as Ravel Phenex, was a beauty with sparkling blue eyes and drill like ponytails on the sides of her head. Her pretty face was marred by the tears that stained her cheeks. The girl was curled up in a ball in the small cell that she now had to live in. Each moment she wished her family would come save her. That her big brother would beat up these bad guys and rescue her.

However, that wasn't something that was going to happen right now. She knew that well enough. No matter how much she wished this was like the story books, she knew this was different. This was real and it was scary. Maybe, just maybe, her prince charming would come. To sweep her off her feet and take her away from these bad devils.

At this point, she didn't care who did that. She just wanted to be free and with her family again. That's all she wanted. She just wanted someone to help her. Was that asking for too much? What did she do to deserve this treatment? It was disgusting and unfair.

That was when the door opened. A part of her remembered how her parents would tell her to burn people that tried to hurt her. She wished she could, but the shackles on her wrists seemed to drain her energy. So she couldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted to.

Ironwill, the large muscular demon that had kidnapped her and beat her older brother, was the devil that came forth. He was smiling, which really unnerved her. She didn't know if she liked it less or more then just having his creepy helmet on. Actually, she thought the helmet was better. His smile was creepy to her and she didn't want to see his eyes bore into her.

"Well, well, well," Ironwill chuckled. "Little miss Phenex isn't doing so well, is she? Awww, I thought you high born devils were a tough bunch."

"Shut up," Ravel snapped, although a voice in her head screamed at her to shut up. "When my daddy hears of this, he'll stop you."

"Oh yes," Ironwill nodded. "Just like your brother tried to stop me. How did that go again?"

Ravel whimpered and looked away. She didn't want to remember.

Ironwill seemed to pick up on that since he chuckled, "I beat him to a pulp. He's lucky that he could regenerate and I was feeling in a good mood. I'd love nothing more then to smash your entire clan to pieces, but I need the money. So why not mess with you lot for a while before collecting."

"You're a bad devil," Ravel glared at him.

"Sweetie, we're devils." Ironwill rolled his eyes. "We're all bad. The sooner you accept that, the easier it is to survive. Still, I'm not totally bad. I even brought you a guest."

Another devil threw someone in beside her. Ravel gasped as she looked him over. He was a cute boy! On top of that, he had white cat like ears and tails. If this was under any other circumstances, she would pet them. They were so adorable. She must.

"Have fun," Ironwill chuckled as he made his way out. "I'm sure your daddy is going to be paying up soon, the damned high born." With that, he closed the door behind him.

The boy groaned and Ravel rushed to his side, "Are you alright?" She yelped when he suddenly sat up, drawing her arms to her own body.

The boy looked at her and his ears twitched. Ravel wanted to pet them even more. She made it her mission to once this was all over. They would be hers to pet. It helped he was really cute. He blinked a few times before letting out a frightened gasped and pedalling backwards.

"Is something wrong?" Ravel asked.

"What's your name?" the boy quickly spoke.

"Ravel Phenex of the Phenex Clan," Ravel held her head high. She may be in this degrading position, but she was still a pure blood devil of a respected clan.

The boy let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry, you just… looked like someone I knew."

Ravel smiled, "Well I would hope this friend is as pretty as I am." She frowned, "Do you… Do you know if my daddy is coming soon?"

He shook his head, "I didn't see any devils that didn't look like wanna be bikers. So he's probably nowhere near here. It's highly unlikely they'll make the switch here. They'll probably take you to some secluded location to make the trade."

"Oh," Ravel felt her heart sink a bit at hearing all of that.

"Hey," the boy moved and put a hand on her shoulder. He too had the shackles on his wrists, "Don't sweat it. These guys are amateurs. They won't try anything too stupid so I'm sure you'll get to go home in no time at all."

Ravel gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

He smiled back, which just made her heart beat a bit faster. "Anytime."

So cute~

* * *

Archer was only dimly aware of his surroundings when the biker devils had thrown him into the cell. His mind was still trying to cope with the evil denizens of hell that torture souls for a living were just evil biker gang members. He honestly wished to have the evil scientist back at this point. At least he fit the stereotype of a devil more so then these guys and gals. He was more so agitated that they had him in power draining cuffs. Oh how he hoped this wouldn't be a trend with these devils.

So when he woke up and the first thing he sees is a young girl, he was surprised to say the least. Given her dress, he imagined she was someone's wealthy daughter. No doubt they held her here for some sort of ransom. It made sense. However, he noticed she had hair drills… and blonde hair….

 _Shirou~_

 _Shirou~_

 _Shirou~_

He let out a cry of fright and backed off. Luvia. She was nowhere near as scary as Rin but Rin was sure to follow in her wake. It didn't help that Luvia was overbearing, even if she had impressive… tracts of land. They were comfy… that wasn't the point.

He just had to make sure she wasn't her, so he asked her about her name. Thankfully, it wasn't Luvia or the Edefelts. That was good. Then again, their eyes were different. He just had to make sure that the differences stayed that way.

Wait a minute, he had a girl with dark hair and darker eyes.

Now a girl with blonde hair and blueish eyes.

That's almost an inverse of….

Wait, he was overthinking it. That wasn't important right now. He had to comfort her and he did the best that he could. He smiled and assuaged her fear. She even blushed and…

No. He was not this unlucky.

CURSE YOU E RANKED LUCK!

* * *

Shirou Tokisada Amakusa would have normally spent most of his days to himself. Oh he did enjoy meeting with other people and the land of Italy was a much safer and more hospitable place to live in when it came to his faith. Yet, he was always nervous. His past life had him leading a group of people to their doom and his life after that had him fail a grail war. He couldn't help but chuckle. It would seem God was telling him he had a bad habit. He aspired far too highly and was thusly struck down twice at his height.

There was no better teacher than failure and to fail in such ways twice was surely a sign of God's will at work. So he would take it to heart this time and try not to lead a rebellion or save the world. He would live a simple life. A simple and calm life. That's why he was so happy to come back to a simple house on the hill away from the city. Opening the door, he took in a deep contented breath.

"Father Amakusa!" A young and vibrant voice spoke up. He turned to see a blonde girl run up and hug him, laughing as she did so. "Father Amakusa, you're back!"

"Well of course I am, Asia." Shirou chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "I promised you I would return. Besides, I wasn't gone that long."

"I know," Asia smiled up at him. She was just so pure that he just wanted to hold onto her forever. Truly, she was a gift from heaven to Earth. "But I missed you all the same."

"That's putting it mildly," a womanly voice piped up. In stepped in a luxuriously dressed woman with pointed ears. Her beauty was obvious to anyone who ever gazed upon her. He remembered how she liked to use that beauty on him. He had to admit that she liked to wear dresses that showed off her cleavage, such as this one that showed off the top of hers. He kept quiet about that so he would not admit his sin in looking. She went over and kisses his cheek. "She wouldn't shut up about you. It makes me jealous how much she adores you."

"I love you too, momma Semiramis." Asia smiled, turned around and hugged her.

Semiramis couldn't help but smile as she leaned down to hug her, "And I love you too. Now run along. I'm sure big sister Martha would like your company for a while."

"Oh that's assured," another saintly woman walked into the room. In walked another beautiful woman with long blue hair. Her dress had a long strip of clothing missing in the middle to show off some of her body. Shirou did not comment on Semiramis, he would not comment about her dress. They had found her not long ago. Another woman guided to his footstep by God's messengers, "I still have to teach her how to do a punch right."

Shirou couldn't help but roll his eyes. While she may be the famed Saint Martha, he had no idea why she was so adamant on punching her problems away. "Just make sure you don't go overboard."

"But I don't want to punch stuff," Asia pouted, which made everyone want to cuddle her. They of course resisted the urge.

Martha chuckled, "Take it from a saint. Someday you'll come across people that won't listen to you and want to do bad things. While I would prefer the pacifist route, a good punch can solve these matters. I know you don't want to do it, but sometimes in order to help people, you need to hurt others."

Asia looked down, "But… but I don't' want to hurt others."

"And that's why you're a good person," Martha smiled and picked Asia up. "Still, we've got to at least try. Do it for me, okay?"

"Okay," Asia nodded.

"Great," Martha smiled. As she walked by, she gave Shirou a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later."

Shirou's eyes widened. His cheeks broke out into a blush. Martha had been warming up to him and to be honest, she was quite the woman. He was not adverse to taking a lover but… He couldn't help but feel like death was right behind him.

"That woman," Semiramis snarled as she balled up a fist. Several chains with daggers at the end spun around her. "To think some would call her a saint."

Shirou chuckled nervously, "Now, now Semiramis. She was just being playful."

Semiramis gave him a glare that should have killed him. Thankfully he was made of sterner stuff, "Playful, eh? Well why don't I go out and 'play' with her." She smiled cruelly as she walked outside.

Shirou sighed. He just knew this was going to be a more common occurrence. He just had to do his best to make sure no one died. He counted his blessings that they had found little Asia, who had been gifted by God himself with a sacred gear that could heal. Truly, he was given the message to find and adopt her by the angels themselves for the future. A future that could very well end quickly for him if he didn't get those two women to calm down.

Unfortunately for him, he is a Shirou. It shall be forever known their effect on women is a curse and a blessing.

* * *

 _Shirou stared down at the little girl before him. She was nervously standing there in a little white nun outfit. She fidgeted in place, unsure of why he was before her. Just looking at her, he could feel the presence of holy magic. Of a will of purity. It made him want to protect her._

 _When he had awoken in this world, he was confused. He was baffled to be alive once more. He couldn't feel any other servants nearby, but he couldn't help but be weary. There was no telling if that would stay the same forever or if an Assassin was nearby. Still, when he prayed, a message from on how seemed to reverberate in his skull. It was to find this girl._

 _Shirou kneeled so he could be face to face with her, "Hello little one."_

" _Hello," the little girl shyly answered._

" _Do you know why I am here?" When she shook her head, he continued. "God's angels departed a message. A message that beseeched me to find you."_

 _The girl's eyes widened, "Me?"_

 _Shirou nodded with a gentle smile, "You are very special, Asia Argento. God wants me to take care of you." He chuckled, "I believe the angels put it as 'family'."_

 _Asia frowned, "Why? I am simply an orphan girl. My parents didn't want me. Why should I be special?"_

 _Shirou took one of her little hands in his, "The Lord works in mysterious ways, but please, never think so lowly of yourself. You are special, Asia. I will help you see that."_

" _So… I can have a family again?" Asia looked up at him with her cute, hopeful eyes._

 _Shirou nodded, "Yes."_

 _She squealed and hugged him tightly, "Papa."_

 _Shirou was taken aback by her doing so, but he hugged her back. "Blessed be the daughter of mine."_

* * *

 **This chapter was smaller then I planned but I decided to put a few things off for the next couple of chapters. That's mostly due to wanting to finish by Christmas this chap, but seems the day after works as well. Still, I hope you all enjoy this so far.**

 **Also, yes. As she is the prissy, drill haired blonde woman of the show, she reminds me of Luvia. I love Luvia. I love Ravel. So... Archer may see the return of the squabbling lovers~ Though thankfully, Kuroka is not a tsundere... though Ravel is sort of... XD**

 **I want to honestly thank all of you that have been commenting on my story thus far. I have never received so much praise and attention before and I'm glad I'm putting out a story that you all find enjoyable and likable. Thank you. It means a lot.**

 **Some responses:**

 **AnonymousAuthor3: I"m glad you and your sister are enjoying this story so far. In all honesty, balance is exactly what I am going for. I too am agitated by 'God Mode' Shirou or other protagonists in fanfiction. I really wanted to avoid that and strike a balance where both sides can have a bit more of an even fight. I hope I can keep this up.**

 **chainlinc3: I try my best. In all honesty, I think it's just a fun little exercise in playing with this type of scenario. Of course, when we get to the 'modern' era, as in the start of the show 'proper' it will all come together gradually. Hopefully I can pay it off to your satisfaction.**

 **sparteleox: Ah, I'm not too familiar with Chaldea myself. I will say that only some of the servants will have memories of it, mostly if they were a part of a show like Apocrypha or Carnival Phantasm, I'll more likely to put it in. Otherwise, probably not.**

 **Aeron21hardin: Ehhhh, not exactly how reincarnation works. At least from what I understand. You don't need to be related to be a reincarnation of something.**

 **Also, to everyone else, there will be plenty of Momma Atalanta to come. In fact, I plan to have her as a central character moving on. Hope you like what I have in store. Until next time, take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

Riser Phenex was a proud high born devil. Why shouldn't he be? He was born of one of the most prominent clans in the devil world. A pure blood, which made him superior to all the half breed and reincarnated scum that settled about what was once only home to pure bloods. It made him sick thinking about it, but what was he to do? Even his father, as great as he was, didn't seem too offended by it. Only the Old Satan Faction seemed to share his disgust with this sort of thing.

However, Riser may not be the nicest of devils, but not even he would associate with those fanatics. The world of the devils deserved better leaders, yes, but he would not bow to luntatics that worshipped a mad man. He lost and almost dragged devils into extinction. That's what those old fools were going to do to them if they won. No. He would not associate with idiots who clinged to the past. He would look to the future. A future where the pure blooded devils asserted their domination once again. Under his leadership of course.

Riser couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Perhaps one day he would inherit the title of Lucifer. That brother of that runt he had to marry was annoying. How he got the position obviously had to do with his power level and not with any intrinsic skill. He'd show him one day. He'd show them all.

Of course right now he couldn't. He and his sister were taking a small caravan ride to one of the other clans. He didn't really care to remember the name. Just a small clan that his father had fought together with during the civil war. Something to do with politics. It honestly felt similar in nature to when he was being brought to Rias Gremory to show they were getting married.

The brat had no manners to speak of. She was pure blood and he knew she would grow into quite the beauty given her family. Yet he knew he had to break her in when she got old enough.

This of course would not happen with his sister. He didn't care what his father thought, his little sister Ravel was not going to be sold off to some nobody. She deserved better. If this was what he thought it was going to be, he would rather burn the stupid dick who thought they could lay a hand on his little sister.

"Big brother Riser?" Ravel spoke up. He turned to the little cute girl who he adored, "Are we almost there yet?"

Riser shook his head, "It shouldn't take us that much longer. Just a little more through this devil forsaken forest and we'll be there. Riser has no idea why they thought putting up all these trees was a good idea. No doubt it was done to appease those reincarnated fakes."

Ravel nodded, "Good, cause I'm bored."

Riser smiled and was about to say something when he heard someone cry out in pain. Then the carriage carrying them stopped suddenly. He frowned and made to open the door before he heard the sound of bolts of energy piercing skin and more cries of pain. He scowled, "Ravel, stay here."

Ravel gulped and nodded, "Be careful, big brother."

Riser nodded and stepped out of the carriage. He snarled as he saw that all of his guards were dead on the ground, obviously having been cut down by bolts of energy. The injuries seemed to be a bit small for hand based bolts. No doubt it was those conflated 'guns' the reincarnated went on and on about. Such primitive weaponry.

"How dare you strike the guards of Riser!" He called out, balling his fists as flames flowed over them. "Show yourselves so that this Riser can kill you swiftly."

"You even speak in third person?" A booming voice called out. "It makes me want to beat you into the ground even more."

Before Riser could retort, he saw his opponent walk out from the forest. Riser's eyes widened as he beheld the large devil wearing thick, medieval silver armor and a huge warhammer about the length of Riser himself. He towered over the devil of the Phenex clan.

"So you are the imbecile that impedes Riser's ride?" Riser scoffed. "No doubt you are a reincarnated fool, for only they would not know the dangers of fighting a Phenex."

"I'm a pure blood, I assure you." the devil growled behind his helmet. "But at least I don't go boasting about the fucking blood that runs through my veins like a conceited moron like your family does."

"Then why do you attack Riser?"

"I attack 'Riser' because his shit head of a father butchered my family during the civil war," the devil growled. "And because you're loaded so taking your little sister for a ransom will set me for life. Business with pleasure."

Riser narrowed his eyes, "You will not touch a hair on her head. Riser will burn you to a crisp if you take another step closer."

"I'd like to see you try," the devil flexed his fingers over his weapon. "Names Ironwill of the-"

"I don't care about your clan's name," Riser scoffed as his flames got bigger. "Just die." With that, he sent out a huge fireball. He smiled, confident that he had done in the loathsome devil. His eyes widened when the armored devil stood there as if nothing had happened, "What?"

"Did you really think that would work?" One could tell the devil underneath the helmet was sneering as he advanced. "I'm not stupid enough to fight a Phenex unprepared."

'Silence!" Riser summoned an even bigger ball of flame above his head. He threw his arm forward, directing it at his opponent. This time he kept it up, keeping the flames pouring down onto his opponent. Surely there was a limit to his defenses. "None can speak to Riser like that unless Riser permits it. You will die like the pathetic worm you are. Do you hear Riser? You will burn-"

Riser's speech was cut off as a hammer head smashed into his side. He let out a pained gasp as he was thrown several meters away before slamming into the ground. His entire left side had been crushed inwards. The only reason he was still alive was due to his regenerative abilities but even then he was down for a moment for sure.

"Who's the pathetic one now?" The large devil chuckled. He had apparently ran through the flames as Riser hadn't seen him coming. He turned to the carriage and broke open the door. He spied the cowering Ravel who looked up at him with her little scared eyes. "Now come along, little one. I won't hurt you."

"Don't you dare touch her," Riser pushed himself to his feet. He had finished healing himself, willing his body into overdrive to do so in a shortly manner.

"You've got some spine," Ironwill turned to face him. "I'll gladly break it." He turned to the other devils, "Get the girl."

Riser now knew his flames wouldn't just beat his opponent into the ground. He had to get around them. He clenched his fists, eyeing his opponent's neck. If he could just get between his armor, a weakspot, he could burn some of his opponent's flesh. He sincerely doubted they could regenerate like him if they went to this much trouble just to avoid his flames.

The two devils charged, using their wings to fly off the ground. Riser knew he was faster. He smirked as he neared his opponent. It would be all too easy to slip his hand up and-

Just as he started to get close, Ironwill swung his hammer. A large wave of demonic energy shot out, causing Riser to pause in shock. It slammed into him, sending him a distance away with an anguished cry. Just as he came to lie on the ground, the head of the hammer smashed into his abdomen. He gasped in severe pain, looking up at his opponent.

"You know," Ironwill talked down to the devil. "If you were your brother, I might have had more of a challenge. You though? You're nothing more than a leech, sucking up your family's reputation. I'm surprised your father kept you alive this long if you're this much of a disappointment." He kicked the Phenex, making him roll.

"Come here you," off a ways, one of the devil bikers grabbed Ravel's arm as she had tried to run out of the carriage. He cried out in pain as she used her fire to burn his hand. "Gah!"

"Fucking bitch," another devil shouted as she fired into Ravel's abdomen. Ravel screamed in pain, but the first devil that she burned just snarled and kicked her.

"Stop that," Ironwill marched on over. "We need her alive. I can't have you killing off our golden goose."

"She burned me," the devil snarled.

"Grow up," Ironwill growled.

As that was happening, Riser could hear his sister's screams. Her crying. Anger boiled within him. Pure hatred burned like it had never burned before. He shakingly stood up on his feet and glared at the offending devils, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, MONGRELS!"

Reeling back, he threw a ball of flame thrice his size. The flames passed over Ironwill like they were nothing, but five other devils near Ravel weren't so lucky. They screamed in agony as they were burned alive, leaving nothing more than ash to their existences.

Riser charged again. His large wings of flame shot out, preparing to grab his sister and escape as quickly as he could. He immediately stopped and flapped his wings back to avoid a strike from Ironwill's hammer. "Did you think Riser would allow you to strike him again?" He taunted from on high.

"You seem to forget I'm not alone," with that said, Ironwill snapped his fingers.

That instant, several bolts of energy slammed into Riser's body. Blood erupted from several new holes, causing him to cry out in utter pain as he fell. Ironwill was on him in an instant, flying up and slamming his hammer down, crashing Riser into a crater of his own making.

Ironwill stood up above him, "Tell your father that we mean business. We'll leave a little map for you to know where to take the money."

Riser groaned. His eyes brimming with hatred even though his body ached all over. He reached up with one arm that was starting to heal itself, "I will… not let you… touch-"

Ironwill used the end of his staff to slam it into his face hard enough to knock him out, but not break his skull. He snorted as he moved, eager to take the little girl for his own ends.

* * *

Archer idly watched as Ravel slept. He found her rather adorable when she slept. Okay, he found her rather adorable in general. Then again, he thought the same with Luvia although they were on top of her hotness. That's why he found her so dangerous. Well that and she was a very good magus. He made it a point not to fight her.

Watching Ravel now though, he could feel the old hero part of himself urging him to protect her. It wasn't just because she was cute, which she definitely was. He just wanted to get her out of this situation. To return her to her family. It wasn't right that they should do this to her. Not one iota of his being could see why anyone would choose this choice. A little girl. It made him sick. He definitely was going to give Ironwill a punch to the face for this.

He looked at his bracelets and frowned. They certainly didn't have the same effect as the mad doctor's room. He could feel his power. He just could access it. No doubt it was merely suppressing his power. The trick was finding a way to get around it. Now that would be a bit tricky. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. It never was. E ranked luck after all. That being said, he had to pull it off. He was going to save Ravel and get back to Kuroka and Shirone. He had to make sure they were safe too. If these devils did anything to them…

"No…" Ravel whimpered as she curled into herself. She started to shake, "Stop it… it hurts."

Archer frowned and moved closer. She started to shake more, shivering and muttering to herself. This wasn't good. He moved his hands to shake her awake. The moment he touched her, she screamed and sat up. He yelped and fell on his behind. He quickly got to his knees, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Ravel?"

Ravel's chest was heaving as she looked around the room in fright. She was still shivering, muttering silently to herself. Archer furrowed his brow. He hated seeing her like this. He brought her into a hug, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"They… they hurt me." Ravel sniffed. "They wouldn't stop shooting and big brother… they…"

Archer hugged her tighter to himself. He growled inwardly at the cowards for hurting her, "I won't let them hurt you again."

"But they'll do it," Ravel buried her face into his chest. "I can heal myself, so they like to shoot… and it hurts. It hurts." She whimpered.

He rubbed her back. The thought of them shooting her again and again set a flame of retribution inside him. He would get them out of here and shoot as many of these devils as he could.

"They will never shoot you again," Archer pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "I promise you, Ravel. I will get you out of here unharmed. You'll see your family again in no time."

Ravel looked at him in awe, "You really mean it?"

Archer nodded with a heartfelt smile, "Of course."

Ravel lightly blushed and buried her face into his chest again, "Thank you."

* * *

Kuroka groaned as she waringly woke up. Her head was slightly pounding as she raised a hand to touch it, "What happened?" She muttered before everything came back to her. She gasped and sat up, "Shirone!"

"Easy," a calm and assertive voice said to her as a hand pushed her back down. "The blow to your head wasn't serious, but I'd rather have you lay down for a little while longer."

Kuroka looked up and her eyes widened. Sitting beside her was a beautiful nekomata woman. Her elegant green dress highlighted, while not a well endowed, a very slim and very much fine figure. She was smiling down at her.

"Who are you?"

"Kuroka!" Shirone yelled and glomped her sister. Kuroka giggled as she sat up and hugged her back. "You're okay. I knew mommy would make you feel better."

Kuroka frowned and looked over to see the woman sighing and shaking her head, "Mommy?"

Shiron nodded, "Yep. Big sis, this is mommy. She's just like how you described her."

Kuroka blinked a few times as she tried to process that, "Shirone, this isn't our mother, nya."

The woman nodded, "As I've been trying to tell you, little one. My name is Atalanta. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I am indeed not your mother."

"But you act just like her and are really pretty," Shirone looked up at her with a big smile. "And you are strong, saving us from those bad devils. Why can't you be our mommy?"

Atalanta frowned, "Shirone-"

"Unless," Shirone sniffed, her large eyes brimming with tears. "You don't want me."

Atalanta frowned as Kuroka sighed, silently giggling. She was right, but at this point, she didn't care if she got another mom. She still missed their first one, but Shirone needed a mother in her life. Besides, no one could say no to Shirone when she looked like that.

Atalanta snorted and pulled Shirone into a hug, "You cheated."

Shirone giggled and nuzzled into her, "I love you, mommy."

Atalanta grumbled as she nuzzled back, "Little cheater."

Kuroka let them cuddle for a little longer before piping up, "So, are we going to save my mate?"

Atalanta blinked at that, "Oh? Is that the Hero little Shirone was speaking of?"

Shirone nodded eagerly, "Yeah, he helped save us from the evil devil that was hurting me and big sis." She gasped, "Are they hurting Archer?"

A deathly aura seemed to spill from Atalanta, even though she was smiling down at Shirone. "If they hurt a sweet child like him, I'll make sure they will never hurt anyone else ever again." She paused, "You know what, I think I'll do it anyways since they dared to hurt such innocent little girls like you."

"Nya~" Shirone purred happily as she snuggled into Atalanta, causing Atalanta to purr back to her. "I'm going to see my Hero again."

Kuroka smiled, "You better bring him back in one piece. I still haven't had any kittens yet, nya."

Atalanta gave her a hard stare, "You are not old enough to have kittens."

Kuroka huffed and crossed her arms, "Well when I get older then."

"I think you are far too young to be worrying about such things," Atalanta chided her. "Nevermind, we have more important things to worry about. However, don't go thinking I won't let this go, young kitten. We shall have words about this later."

Kuroka grumbled. She didn't want to have a grownup talk. She just wanted to have kittens with Archer. Stupid new mommy. Still was better than no mommy at all though.

* * *

 **Yeah, I plan to develop one of the most disliked devils in the series. Sue me. Then again, he does become a better devil down the line. I just plan on making him just a bit nicer earlier then in canon. We'll see how well it works.**

 **As well, I've noticed a number of reviews pointing out that I seem to not be focusing enough on Archer or too much on random servants in the DxD verse. Well that's partially because I just wanted to show some of the changes happening in the world and for a bit of fun. However, from here on out I will be focusing more so on Archer and his group. Rias and her family will also be having some focus since I do have plans for her, but the rest of the servants and the families will wait until Archer gets older and when the 'canon' story starts so Issei and the lot won't be showing up until much later, unless I need to showcase something fun or plot relevant.**

 **The flashback here was to show off a bit more of Ironwill's skill and to show him as a badass. I originally planned to have Archer fight him before being captured but as I was writing it, it just didn't hold out. As well, this flashback was to appear in the previous chapter but, as you can see by how long it has been since I've updated, I was having trouble with it so I put it off. I hope you all enjoyed it though.**

 **So yes, to put it midly. Archer will be the main focus with his relationship with his new family, with some cuts to how Rias is doing now and again. Everyone else waits till season 1 of DxD. I hope that settles that.**

 **So without further ado, I hope to see your feedback and what you all enjoyed. Hopefully I'm steering this story in a way that you all can like and have some fun with. Until next time, take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

Even though she had suffered quite a lot these last few days, Ravel couldn't help but smile as she watched Archer pace back and forth in their cell. A light blush adorned her features as she kept her eyes trained on the cute boy before her. She of course resisted the urge to pet his fluffy tail or ears. That was on his assistance, but she still could look as much as she wanted.

Seeing him so calm and collected, she couldn't help but think about those heroes of old. How they would swoop down and save the girl. In fact, this whole scenario reminded her of the novels she snuck out from her mommy's room. They were full of weird body things, but the rest of it was really sweet. This was especially so for the dungeon ones. She didn't know why, but just thinking about them made her squirm in anticipation. He was going to make her feel safe and get her out of here. She was sure of it.

She patiently waited for him to finish. No doubt he was thinking of a swift and heroic end to this incarceration. It was going to be awesome. He was going to carry her like a princess and they were going to be wed on the morrow. Like her heroes in the stories. She covered her cheeks as she blushed, imagining the sight. He may not have done it yet, but she sure he would. Then she'd get to pet him as much as she wanted. Every day. Ooooh, so delightful~

Archer stopped and looked at her, "You're from a powerful demon clan, right?"

"Devil, actually." Ravel corrected him. She didn't hate him for getting it wrong. He was too cute to hate, "But yes. We control fire and stuff."

Archer rubbed his chin with his fingers. She knew he was in deep though, before he stopped. He looked at her for a moment and then sighed, "I think I know a solution, but I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it?"

"I need to…" He paused as if he didn't want to say it. "Kiss you."

Ravel blinked a few times, before her face broke out into a fierce burning blush. "K-K-Kiss me?" The fact that he was blushing and even his nod told her that she wasn't mishearing things. To think her first kiss would be with a cute kitty boy who was rescuing her. It was so strange. It was so bizarre.

No. She should refuse. He wasn't a Pure Blood Devil. He was a nobody. He was… so cute. So nice. The way he hugged her was so comforting. Like how mom said dad hugs her when she was sad.

Ravel put her hands on her cheeks. She shouldn't be thinking like that. Her parents told her that the lower devils weren't worth her time. She was supposed to find someone of pure blood but… she liked Archer. Was it love?

She nodded, "Yes, you… you may kiss me."

Archer gritted his teeth as though he didn't want to do it, but moved forward. "I'll make it quick."

' _Please don't,'_ was all Ravel could think to herself as he kneeled in front of her. His back was to the barred door. He was blushing like crazy, just like her. He gulped as did she before he closed his eyes. Ravel followed suit and they moved closer.

The moment their lips touched, Ravel couldn't help but feel a warm sensation flowing through her. It felt like she was connected to something… more. It was so exhilarating that she pushed her lips further against his. That's when she felt her wings flare up behind her in all their fiery glory. The cuffs around her hands broke apart as they were smashed by her power. She smiled and looked down at them, "I did it!"

"Good," Archer nodded and moved his own cuffed hands towards her. "Now mine."

Ravel nodded and quickly heated up the metal until it snapped, "There you go."

Archer smiled and his fists seemed to glow slightly with power as he smashed apart the cuffs on his wrists, "Now that's better." He blushed as he looked at her again, "I have to apologize for that. I didn't mean-"

"I liked it," Ravel said with a smile.

Archer gulped, "Yeah, but-"

"That means we're a couple now," Ravel squealed and hugged him. "Couples kiss and my mom told me about this overwhelming feeling when you kiss the one you're meant for."

"...Oh… oh dear," Archer seemed to shiver, his face contorting with horror even though Ravel couldn't see it at the moment.

That's when the duo heard some laughter and footsteps coming closer to the cell. Ravel's body froze up as fear started to take hold. She started to shiver, leaning into Archer's body for protection.

"Dude," a woman's voice could be heard. "You've got to see this. This devil girl can heal so fast."

"Really? It's true?" Another masculine voice responded.

"Yeah, I put two shots into her and she's fine." The female devil laughed.

Ravel shivered, hugging him. "It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt. It's going to hurt." She kept muttering, crying slightly against him.

Archer growled. His tail swished behind him as though he was ready to pounce, "Ravel, stay behind me."

Ravel gulped but nodded. The moment the devil got to the cell door and opened it, Archer summoned his bow and fired an arrow into her skull. By the time the other devil processed his comrade was dead, he received an arrow to the heart.

Archer huffed as he walked out of the cell. He turned back to her, "Come on."

Ravel blinked in confusion. A part of her knew she should feel traumatized by seeing those devils die, but she felt… nothing. In fact, she felt happy they were gone. They couldn't hurt her anymore, "We're… escaping?"

Archer smirked and held out a hand, "I told you I'd get you out of here."

Ravel sniffed, holding back her tears. Oh he was too good to be true. Her knight in shining armor. He definitely was the one, "Yes, let's go." She eagerly took his hand and they raced off.

* * *

Atalanta loved all children dearly. There was no hiding this fact. Anyone who knew her would tell you this right off the bat. Of course, she would never tell anyone her own desires to be a mother. That would just spur on men to try and court her even more then they had in real life. Only one man had succeeded. He was clever, she had to give him that. Not so bad, but then Zeus had to destroy it.

Atalanta would not curse Zeus's name however. It was not wise to curse the gods above, especially if you didn't have the power to fight back. Being a Heroic Spirit once, she had more power but she wasn't sure if it matched up to the gods above. Still, she was alive now. She felt more powerful than her previous life, but didn't have the boundless potential of a servant. She would need to be more cautious in future fights.

Which is what she was doing now as she ran through the forest. She had made sure to put her two kittens in a secure area. The eldest one seemed competent enough to keep her little sister safe. It felt strange to think of those two now. The youngest thought of her as a mother.

It made her pause internally. She had wanted to be a mother, yes. Yet the prospect of raising her own children was… scary. She faced monsters and terrible men and women all the time. To raise young ones would mean exposing them to all of that. She didn't want that. She wanted them to be happy and live a good life.

Still, perhaps she could provide for them. Give them that good life. A mother that would love and cherish them. A mother that would never let a damn thing touch her babies. Yes that did sound good. She would feet them. Cuddle with them. Clean their fur. Like a good mother would. Maybe having little kittens wouldn't be so bad.

A part of her rebelled against this idea. The only reason I was considering this was because the small one was so cute and had used the sacred eye and lip technique. She did not have a counter argument. There was no defense from such an assault. So now she was a mommy.

Which meant after this, she would snuggle them all the time~ After she freed the other kitten of course.

She stopped a good distance away from the base. She couldn't help but sneer as she viewed the devils before her. They were creatures of Hell, a place she honestly wasn't all too familiar with. It didn't seem to be as bad as the Underworld ruled by Hades, but maybe that's because Hades was better at managing his realm. Here though, they seemed to be having some issues. She was happy to help manage some of them.

Her bow was notched with an arrow and she let it fly. She could always use her NP, but she did not want to hurt the kitten inside. Two devils went down quickly thanks to her efforts as she moved into the compound. None of these devils would be shown mercy. They had awakened the lioness by hurting children. They would pay with their lives, screaming in fear and agony as she ripped them to shreds. Ohohohoho, it would not be a pretty sight.

' _Stay strong, Archer. Mommy's coming.'_

* * *

" _Big brother, look what I can do."_

Deep within the confines of the base, a certain large devil was cleaning his armor. The muscular Ironwill scrubbed the armor carefully. He spent most of his days doing this, when he wasn't keeping his punks in line of course. That was a hectic job given how much those little shits would get into when he turned his back. He even had to kill a devil or two to keep them in line.

He was thankful he was able to get his hands on those 'illegal' chest pieces. They weren't as good as the originals, but they did the job well enough. The means he had gotten them were questionable but what could he do. He was breaking the law anyways and a gang member. He could get away with this.

" _Ironwill, don't be wandering off onto Earth by yourself."_

They were easy enough to scare in line, the newbies. Weak, but determined to make cash. Well he could count himself in the second category now that he thought about it. Yes, this score would get him quite the few big bucks. That made him grin just thinkng about what he'd spend it all on. Helped that a lot of the success came at the expense of the Phenex clan. It was their time to rue the day they mess with this clan.

" _But can you do this!"_

That was the moment he could hear someone running up to his door and slamming their fist into it, "Boss, boss. The kids escaped."

Ironwill stopped what he was doing and growled, "Damn it. Damn it all." He quickly got up and put on his armor. Gripping his hammer, he spared a look to his room.

All around him, there were pictures of smiling faces. A happy family of brothers, sisters, and the lot. They all looked so peaceful. So inviting that he just wanted to stay and look at them some more. Then he thought about that Phenex girl. The very name sparked pure burning hatred within him. His hands tightened around the shaft of his weapon and he opened the door, closing it behind him.

Leaving it all in dead silence.

* * *

 **Short chap but I felt like I should end it here. I did have some other parts planned, but they just didn't feel right putting them right dab in the middle of this battle. (A scene with Rias and another with Riser.) So I'll save those for right after I finish off this little arc. And don't worry, I'll do my best to reunite Archer with his snuggle kitten, Kuroka~ Hopefully she doesn't mind sharing. XD**

 **I really have to thank you all for the support. It means a lot to me. Your comments really do and I love reading them, so keep them coming.**

 **So thus far, Archer is going to be paired with Kuroka and Ravel. I have no plans for any other gals, but I might add some more later on IF I think they could work well with him and I think I could develop their relationship. For now, it will be small.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

When the devils had first brought back Ravel Phenex, it had been a cause of celebration. Sure a few died, but that meant the others got a bigger share of the loot. They were rich and they'd get to snub those asshole devils in charge at the same time. It was a win-win and left them in high spirits.

When they had brought back the young yokai, the devils that had stayed behind were dumbstruck by the aggravated nature of the returning devils. Several more were killed, many by this child alone. Some of the compound devils laughed about this. A child could not kill so many devils by himself, especially a yokai one. It was no secret that devils hated yokai or other races in general. It was something that the Maou's were working on with the public, but these devils didn't care.

This had caused a few scuffles when the compound devils didn't believe the scouting party. Of course their boss broke it up and the future reward for his capture got everyone in good spirits again. Yes, everything was looking up for them now.

That is until the breakout. The devils scrambled for their guns. They believed they could easily overpower these two brats and throw them back into their cells. Some of them were nervous about fighting the little yokai again, but that was pushed aside. This was their territory. They couldn't possibly lose here, especially not to a child.

A devil gurgled on his own blood as he fell to the ground, his neck slashed cleanly open. A "Shit!" was screamed as the other devils rushed to cover along the hallway, using furniture as cover. Manic panic was overtaking them.

The little yokai had turned out to be a formidable opponent. So much so that a good number of devils had already fallen to him. It made them angry. They couldn't lose to a lesser being. An ironic statement given that some of them were reincarnated humans, but humanity was vain in of itself. It just transferred to their demonic new lives. A lot of which were cut short this day.

Of course, it didn't help that Ravel had started to aid him. Balls of flame shot over their heads, making them duck. While she was also a child, they had heard the screams of a good few devils being burned by her fire powers. It didn't help that she would not fucking die! Why did they have to kidnap a Phenex, or was she just that good? Her regeneration and fire powers was already putting her in the same boat as the yokai.

Do not fuck with them.

Unfortunately, their boss wouldn't be too happy if they just let them go. It didn't help that there were reports of someone else attacking the base. So put it simply, they needed to take care of it now.

A devil died as an arrow pierced her skull.

They weren't doing a good job of it thus far.

* * *

While they were certainly lowlife scum, Archer would never say they were cowards. Their organization was sloppy at best, but they still gave him pause and a few precarious situations. He was thankful that he had Ravel with him as support. Otherwise he would have taxed himself to exhaustion at this point with how many devils he had to take care of. It didn't help that they were getting better at defending themselves.

He peered around the corner and fired another arrow. This time the devil ducked just in time. Archer pulled himself back, avoiding two bolts of devil fire. "Damn it. Almost had him."

"Should I throw another fireball?" Ravel piped up.

Archer had to admit, he was incredibly lucky to have her with him. She was a quick thinker and actually devised a strategy or two that helped win a couple of confrontations thus far. She was a brilliant strategist in the making, although he still had more experience in that regard. Her fire powers were another great boon. Maybe he'd help train her when they escaped this place.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't see anything truly combustible that they were using as cover."

"Then we have to get rid of it."

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "Do you know any exploding spells or something?"

Ravel shook her head, "No. I was sort of hoping you'd have some cool spell or something that could do that instead. You've been pulling out so many moves that I just sorta… thought you could do it." She nervously twiddled her feet. "Unless you kiss me again. Maybe that will help."

Archer rolled his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks. He had to continually remind himself that she was still young and so was he. Curse this new body, "No, I don't think…" His eyes widened as a thought came to him. "Can you create a ball of energy?"

Ravel looked at him for a moment as though she didn't know what he was getting at. She held out a hand and a small ball of black energy appeared, "I can create small balls of devil energy but not a lot at a time. I don't think it's enough to break that barricade."

"Cast fire around it," Archer looked down at the arrow in hand. He rubbed his fingers over the arrow tip and closed his eyes, focusing his energy. While zany, he would never forget Kuroka's teachings. She was very good at it, even though she kept trying to nuzzle and kiss him. He felt a small portion of his energy embed itself into the arrow head. "Now, get ready to throw it."

The flaming ball in Ravel's hand had an especially black core. The devil energy still felt so wrong to him and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with that stuff inside of his body. Ravel nodded, "Gotcha."

Archer smiled and readied his bow and arrow. He looked her in the eye and shouted, "Now!"

Ravel summoned her wings and flapped right around the corner and threw the ball. Her wings were quickly thrown up in front of her to block the bolts from her body. Archer didn't waste any time as he jumped out behind Ravel, firing his arrow. The yokai grabbed the collar of her shirt and rolled the duo back around the corner.

The devils didn't really react to the fireball. It was too high to reasonably do anything to them. That was their main error. As the ball came right over them, the arrow struck it, piercing the devil core. The latent energy within the arrow head mixed with the devil core in such a way caused it to explode. The barricade was blown into burning chunks, alongside a couple of devils right underneath the ball of flame. Many more were injured by the debris or set on fire. Their screams filled the hallway as some tried to make for an escape.

Archer ran out from the corner with his two signature swords in hand. He slashed at two devils that were stumbling about with severe burns, ending their suffering. Another devil, while still on fire, charged and tried to use his gun as a club. Archer rolled underneath his legs, slashing them deep enough for the devil to stumble forward with a cry. Archer followed up on this throwing on of his knives into the back of the devil's head as he rolled. He recalled it, looking back to see that the rest of the devils were either gone, dead, or about to be dead. He nodded with a smile.

"We did it!" Ravel jumped up in glee before glomping him.

Archer flinched and groaned as he felt her do so. While he wasn't against such affection, he was in the middle of a battle. He didn't need her getting hurt because he couldn't stop the attack in time because she was too busy hugging him. Even if she could regenerate, he would not allow anyone to harm her. As well, regeneration had a limit. He didn't want to find out what hers was. A part of him was also concerned by how well she was taking all this death, but given that these guys had done a lot to her and her brother, he wasn't going to question her dislike of them.

"Let's go," Archer said to which Ravel quickly let go of him and nodded.

Before they could run however, another figure stepped forth. A massive suit of armor walked around the corner in front of them, imposing its will naturally across the area. Archer took a battle stance in front of Ravel, knowing all too well that this devil was trouble. Given his power level and the environment, Archer really doubted his ability to outright win a fight between them. He'd have to think of something fast.

"You're a lot more trouble than you're worth, kid." Ironwill growled as he stopped to stare at the damaged hallway. "Lost a lot of good devils today. Gonna take a while to replace them. Not to mention repairing this place. All in all, don't know if the reward makes up for it."

"Then how about you just let us leave," Archer spoke, not believing for a second that the devil in front of him would do so. "We're obviously a lot of hassle."

"Yes you are," Ironwill's grip on his hefty battlehammer increased. He lowered it near to the ground, pointing it right at them. Archer could feel the energy building up within his weapon even before he saw the surface of it heat up with magical energy. "That's why I'm getting rid of you right now!" With that said, he swung his hammer up which released a large bout of magical energy.

Archer grabbed Ravel's arm and ran. They made it right around the corner, just missing the large blast of energy that would have seared their flesh off their bones. Unfortunately, Ironwill smashed his way through the wall right in front of them. The large devil swung his hammer up with both hands and made to smash them to pieces.

Archer threw her to the side and dodged the strike. The entire compound shook from the sheer force behind the blow, causing the young yokai to stumble. Ironwill attempted to smash his side in with a glancing blow, but Archer had enough grace to jump backwards. Somersaulting a couple of times, Archer snarled as he righted himself.

Ironwill charged and swiped his his hammer at him thrice more. Archer backpedaled, narrowly dodging the strikes. He knew that he couldn't allow that hammer to strike him. One hit and he was out of commission or just plain dead. He needed to think of something but the only idea he had was activating his entire chant. He didn't have the energy or time to do that. Ironwill wouldn't let him. His regular swords and arrows would pierce this guy's armor. He was in a pickle.

Archer focused his attention on the eye slit in the devil's helmet. If he could hit there… he summoned a blade and threw it. Unlucky for him but Ironwill's reflexes weren't slow. He easily caught the blade, crushing it. With his other hand, he swung his hammer up to send a blast of energy Archer's way.

Archer rolled forward to avoid the blast. To which he also avoided the following strike, which missed him by a hair and smashed through the wall. Archer got to his feet, jumping back a few paces.

Ironwill chuckled, "I'm actually surprised. I didn't think you'd last this long."

"Well I do love surprising people," Archer narrowed his eyes, trying to think of some surefire way to get through his defenses.

"I can see that," Ironwill turned to face him. "Thankfully I don't have to find out what else you have up your sleeve since you're going to die here." With that said, he charged.

Archer still found the devil's speed remarkable. Perhaps not the speed he'd seen with Berserker, but with all that armor and that hammer, this current speed was still giving him trouble. He prepared to dodge the strike and hopefully hit the guy's eye slit. When Ironwill struck, he slammed his hammer through the air rightways. Archer jumped backwards and sprung for the opening, moving to Ironwill's left.

However, Ironwill had known he'd do this. His left arm shot out and slammed into Archer's side. Archer gasped in pain as he was thrown into a wall. The devil moved, raising his hammer over his head to crush him. Archer growled as he stood up and moved. He avoided the strike, however Ironwill had infused the head of his hammer with devil magic. So when he struck the ground behind Archer, the area around him was blown up and the ground shook. Archer was thrown off his feet, falling a few meters forward in the hallways.

Archer gasped in pain, shaking from the strike. He hadn't been expecting that and would make a note to watch out for future attacks like that. Well, if he survived this of course. He struggled to get to his feet, feeling every nerve in his body screeching in agony.

"You've got spunk, kid." Ironwill chuckled and then charged. "But this is where you end!"

Archer knew he couldn't dodge the next strike. The large devil was too close for him to try anything and his body ached too much. Again he cursed being this small. If only he had been summoned fully…

His eyes widened as he felt someone pushed him out of the way. His mouth fell open the moment he saw Ravel's panicked face as she pushed him to safety just before the hammer smashed into her front. Ravel couldn't even scream as she was slammed into the wall. She had saved him. She was lying in a crumbled up heap, barely breathing. She coughed up blood, whimpering.

Archer couldn't believe it. She had saved him. It… He should have been faster. He should have been stronger. She shouldn't have to suffer like that.

"Aww," Ironwill sneered behind his helmet as he turned to face the injured girl. "Did the little Phenex think she could be all heroic? That's cute. It's just really cute. Shame that you were born a Phenex. You might have actually been a decent devil, but that bastard's genes run through your veins. So I'll just end you here."

Archer clenched his fist as he heard that. No. He would not allow her to die. Not now. Not ever. He swore he would get her out of here. That she would be safe. He may not be a Hero, but he would do that much for her. He hated to see her in pain. He hated to see her in fear. No! He would see her smile once more, safe with her family. He raised himself off the ground, his tail twitching behind him in anticipation of the kill.

Ironwill raised his hammer, "Goodbye, Phenex bitch."

Every ounce of hatred, fear, his whole being was pouring into his right fist. He had to make sure that he got through Ironwill's armor the first time or else they were both dead. Tuoki was the only technique he could think of. One strong punch should do it. "OI! Don't you dare fucking touch her!"

Ironwill stopped and moved his head to look back at him, "Do you really think you can do anything, boy? I see how your legs are shaking. You're about to pass out. Why don't you just lie down and I might consider letting you live."

"No," Archer snarled. "I promised I'd get her out of here and I'll stand by that promise. So don't you dare touch her or you'll regret it."

"A little hero, eh?" Ironwill said. "You want to protect your little princess? Then die with her!" With that, he turned around and brought his hammer down.

Archer was quick to retaliated. Just before the hammer touched the ground, he used a bit of magic to increase his speed and jumped. His feet touched the top of the hammer and then he jumped forward, surprising Ironwill. Archer let out a scream of hatred as he punched the devil's helmet. All the energy that he had built up with his touki came to a head as he shattered the helmet's front side and let him punch the devil right in the face.

Archer jumped back off of the devil as he started to teeter. Ironwill's face was bloody as he eyes were unfocused, his nose obviously broken. Then he fell to his side, causing a small quake. Archer couldn't help but sigh before quickly moving to Ravel's side. She was healing, thankfully.

"Can you move?" Archer asked, wondering if her legs had healed up already.

Ravel shook her head, tears in her eyes. "No, but… thank you." She reached out with her good arm weakly and grabbed his arm to try and pull him forward. Archer didn't resist and hugged her. "Thank you."

Archer pulled his head back to smile at her, "No problem. I always keep my promises after all."

Ravel blushed before her eyes widened, "He's back up!"

Archer turned to see that Ironwill was indeed getting back up. He snarled and spat out some blood from his mouth.

"You little brat!" Ironwill snarled. "It should have been an easy job. Quick cash but you had to ruin all of it." He raised his hammer, "DIE!"

He never got to lower his hammer for an arrow pierced his chest. He looked down at it dumbly, noting it had struck his heart before he fell on his back, dead.

Archer turned around to look who had done that before his eyes widened. Standing there at the end of the hallways with her bow at the ready was none other than Atalanta. He could tell by analyzing her bow and to know that she was here was surprising. Said Atalanta quickly ran to them and picked them up.

"Don't worry, children." She spoke soothingly to them. "I'm getting you out of here." Without another word, she raced on out of the base. The devils had either fled or had been killed by her so she didn't face any resistance.

Archer would have chimed up or spoken to her, but the fatigue of the fight had finally caught up to him. Both he and Ravel passed out in Atalanta's arms soon enough.

* * *

Walking amongst the dead and dying, Rizevim couldn't help but let out an interested whistle. To cause this much damage in such a short time was impressive. He could ponder about who had done it but that was honestly pointless at this point. He already knew who and that just made his interest in the yokai all that much more prominent. He could sense the presence of another being, but that wasn't important. He doubted she could do anything to him.

That's why he had come alone. None of the devils here had showed much promise, but he thought they could at least prove useful this once. Seems like he was mistaken to trust riff raff. Next time he would use quality devil blood to defend his interests. Quality that would not break as these ones did. To illustrate that, he crushed the skull of a moaning devil covered in burns with his boot. Disgusting lot these were.

That's when he came across Ironwill's corpse. Now this was a devil who showed promise, mostly because of his hatred of the Phenex clan. Normally he wouldn't bother with this lot and just leave him dead, but he did desire to cause more chaos in the Underworld. Taking out or at least hurting the Phenex clan would help him in that regard.

So he smiled down at the dead devil, "Cut short by a child, hmmm? I would say that you were pathetic but I call that an interesting end if I do say so myself. If only you knew the true nature of this yokai. You might never have taken up this job."

With that said, he held up a pawn piece. "Now how about you do better next time."

* * *

 **Finally. Sorry for the long wait. I just lot a lot of 'oomph' lately to write fanfiction and have been trying to start my novel. Not a ton of progress on that front but still, something is better then nothing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't you worry, from here on out, Kuroka aint gonna let her mate get that far from her. Sad that she has competition with a bird now, the poor kitty. XD**

 **Now to answer a few questions, thus far only Kuroka and Ravel will be paired up with Archer. I don't know about which gals would I also pair up with him at this point. Atalanta and Koneko will be considered but at this point, not sure if I will do them. Probably or probably not that depends on how the story goes honestly. That's basically how the pairings will happen. As the story goes on, if I feel a particular girl fits with Archer or would be fun to pair him up with, I'll do it. Until then, not a lot of plans for any future pairings. Then again, this is Shirou/Archer. His luck with girls is harem levels. XD**

 **As for Issei, he won't get all the girls in his harem (obviously) but as you see with Artemis, he'll be getting a few other girls added. Won't say anything about any future pairings with him though.**

 **Lastly, I will keep in mind any servants that are devils or gods of the underworld or something. Perhaps I'll feature them more prominently but for now, this will do. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews. They are usually entertaining and really help me along with this story. I'm still surprised, happily so, how much this story took off. I'll do my best not to fail you all. Until next time.**

 **(Note: New cover art done by Alex-kellar. Check him out.)**


	13. Chapter 13

The world finally started to come back to Archer's senses. He groaned as he started to stir. As his mind started to play catch up, he braced himself for the pain. He was of course in bad shape and even if Atalanta had saved him, no doubt he'd be sore for a few days if nothing else. However, he was surprised. He didn't feel an ounce of pain. His body did not ache nor did he feel like he was on the edge of death. He was fine.

Then he noticed the feeling of two somethings pressed into his sides. He dared to open up his eyes. When he did, he mentally groaned. On his left side was snuggled Ravel. Kuroka was on the right. Two rather pretty girls were snuggled calmly up to him. Most guys his age would have loved to be in this position. He thought. He wasn't sure when hormones kicked in so he wasn't sure if he was in the 'icky girls' phase of his new life. Given how Ravel and Kuroka acted, it was obvious he wasn't.

Which meant he had to deal with two girls clawing for his attention. LIterally in this case. He would have to try and play mediator and just hope they weren't as bad as Rin and Luvia. Poor alternate self. He blinked and rubbed his head. He hated it when it felt like he was remembering different things. That wasn't him. He had fought against Lancer in a card battle… or did he die in a shopping mall?

Questions for later.

Archer was not going to deal with these two just as he wakes up. That never works out. So he tried to get out of the situation without waking them. Of course, his luck was E ranked. The moment he tried to move out of his arms was the moment they started to stir.

Typical.

The two girls yawned, shaking themselves against them. He couldn't help but blush at how cute they were. Then they looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Archer." They said in unison.

"Good morning," Archer said in turn. "Why are laying beside me?"

"Because I wanted to give you some comfort," Ravel said as her eyes glittered as though he were the most amazing thing in her world. "You did the same for me back in that bad place."

"And what good mate would I be if I just left you alone in pain," Kuroka huffed before glaring at Ravel. "Besides, I don't trust you alone with this bird."

Ravel huffed right on back, "The same goes for you. Stray cats like you aren't the most trustworthy. My hero deserves a companion he can trust. Like me." She smiled and rubbed her head against his shoulder.

Archer sighed. Yep, this was going down just as he feared. He roughly moved his arms out from their hold, getting their attention away from each other. "Look, I appreciate you girls looking out for me-"

"And we'd do it again," they said in unison before glaring at each other.

It was at that moment they decided the other was a threat to their status as best girl in Archer's eyes. They would do anything to get into his good graces and put down the other.

Archer had seen this before and feared for his future.

Archer sighed before he smiled. He pulled them into a hug, causing them to gasp. He knew they were going to cause him headaches in the future. A lot of conflicts were going to arise from here on out. Yet just seeing them interact. Talk with him. It… it made him feel like he was home in such an odd way. "Thank you." He then kissed both of the top of their heads.

They blushed deeply.

"Am I interrupting something?"

They all turned to stare at Atalanta. She was smirking with a hand planted on her thigh. Behind her was Shirone who was peeking between her legs to giggle. Archer still didn't know what to make of the heroic being before him. Like him, she wasn't of this world. He was sure of this. She was reincarnated like him. Yet she was whole. At least as whole as she could be and in her adult and powerful form while he was young and still adjusting.

Life wasn't fair.

He wasn't sure how to treat her though. As long as she didn't attack him, he wouldn't attack her. She'd kick his sorry ass to kingdom come if they did fight.

"I see you're doing better," Atalanta kneeled down beside them.

"My hero!" Shirone laughed as she launched herself into the hug pile.

The girls cried out in protest, but Archer couldn't help but smile. He remembered a smile just like hers on his little sister. Of course, half the time she had a hulking monstrosity at her beck and call so it wasn't always so cute and innocent. He hoped to never again meet Hercules.

"It seems that Phoenix Tears actually work," Atalanta went on, giggling at the little cluster before her.

"Phoenix Tears?" Archer asked.

Atalanta nodded towards Ravel, "She is a Phenex."

Ravel nodded, "Yep. My family has the same traits as the birds of fire. It's why we're so durable even when we get hurt really bad. Our tears are also great for healing others."

"So she basically bawled like a baby all over you," Kuroka giggled, causing Ravel to fume.

"Now, now girls." Atalanta chided them, earning their full attention. She did have a way with children after all. "No fighting."

"Yes momma/miss Atalanta." Kuroka and Ravel spoke.

"I'm just glad you're all alright," Atalanta let out a tired sigh. "We'll leave in a couple of hours to return Ravel to her family."

"And then what?" Archer asked. He idly noticed Kuroka get huffy.

"We'll be staying with the Phenex Clan for a while," Atalanta started to explain. "Once we explain the situation, I'm sure they will give us permission to live there until I can find us another means of housing."

"Yep," Ravel giggled and nuzzled against him. "Which means you get to stay with me from now on."

"In your dreams, bird brain." Kuroka growled.

"Quite, fish breath." Ravel shot back.

"Girls," Atalanta's sharp glare caused them both to be silent.

Archer could at least trust that Atalanta would keep things from getting out of hand. While he didn't trust the devils, Ravel seemed to be nice. On top of that, a being like Atalanta wouldn't go down easily. They'd be wary of the group so at least for a while, they'd be safe.

* * *

Rias was usually her happiest when she was reading manga or playing with her Japanese figures. She always loved everything about Japan. Souji Okita, one of her big brother's peerage members, had told her all about the place. It was just so fascinating that she wanted to live there one day. It was her mission. So she drowned herself in the stuff and loved every second of it.

However, she couldn't properly concentrate on that today. She couldn't stop thinking about her newest 'little sister'. She scoffed at the idea. She wasn't even blood related. She wasn't even a devil. She was… Well she didn't know what she was but that wasn't important. She was taking everyone's attention away from her. That wasn't right. Jack wasn't supposed to be the center of attention. She was. She'd show them all.

Eventually. Right now she had to finish her manga. That was the most important thing.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Sailor Moon," Rias smiled. "It's one of my favorite mangas because-" She blinked in confusion before turning her head. She glared when she found it was none other then the little sister she was thinking about. "What are you doing here?"

Jack had the audacity to smile, "We wanted to see what my big sis is doing."

"Don't call me that," Rias scowled and sat up. "We aren't sisters. Mom just took you in cause you're cute."

Jack frowned and hopped onto the bed, "But we think you're my sister. We always wanted to have a sister."

"Well I don't," Rias pouted and turned her face away. "I liked being the youngest. Everyone looked out for me. Now they look out for you. That's not fair."

"But we don't want you to be angry," Jack looked down at herself. "We were just having fun with mommy and daddy."

"Well I want to have some fun too," Rias turned her head to give her 'sister' her full glare. She pointed at her, "You've stolen all of the attention. Every single bit of it. Is that what you want? Well you succeeded so leave me be and don't you dare touch my stuff."

"We didn't want to steal anything," Jack looked a bit frantic. "We just wanted a family."

"Then go back to your old family," Rias shot back. "Leave mine alone."

"WE NEVER HAD A FAMILY!" Jack shouted in her face before turning away.

Rias blinked in confusion, "You never had a family?"

Jack shook her head, "We were always alone. Alone. Hurting." She put her arms around herself and started to shake, "It was scary. It was so dark. We just wanted to go home and they all hated us."

Rias sat there watching Jack start to whimper. She didn't really stop to think about the 'before' with Jack. Now she felt a bit guilty for getting so angry, "Always alone?"

Jack nodded, "Always." In a scared, whimpering tone.

Rias scowled down at the bed. Now she felt really guilty. She sighed as she spied her manga. She got off the bed and walked over to the shelf, grabbing the first issue. Then she marched on over to the bed and grabbed Jack. Jack let out a squeal of surprise as she was plopped down beside her, "We're reading this. Japanese stuff always helps me smile."

"It does?" Jack tilted her head to the side, which was rather cute.

Rias smiled and nodded, "Here, I'll even read it to you." She turned to the first page.

While she may not have liked the fact that her parents bought Jack here, Rias was not someone without a heart. She would not stand by and see someone in pain. If that meant she had to admit she was family, so be it. That and no one should go without manga and anime. That was criminal. Maybe she'd also use some light novels as well. Those were also good.

And figurines.

And all those other merchandises. Oh yes, Jack was going to love Japan as much as she did. That was the duty of a big sis after all. Showing their siblings how to enjoy the great things in life.

* * *

Ironwill groaned as he started to awaken. He was honestly surprised by the sensation. He thought he had died back there in his base. To feel himself alive and whole again was a strange sensation. What really caught his attention was the loss of his armor. He patted his shirted chest before sitting up. The large devil looked around his room, noting how luxurious the place was. Like a fancy hotel.

"Jacob Ironwill of the Ironwill clan," a smug voice spoke into the room. "Some of the greatest metal-smiths in the devil kingdom."

"What's it to you?" Ironwill growled. He didn't like it when people talked about his lost clan.

"The last of your clan after that Phenex bastard blew up the rest of them during the Civil War," the voice tutted. "Pity. You were a skilled bunch, though I'm glad you survive."

"If you want to talk to me, do it in person." Ironwill stood up, ready to break his way out of the room.

Suddenly, a figure stood before him as though he was always there. The devil had a calm smile but he could tell this guy was deranged in some shape or form. The energy coming off of him didn't help as it made him shiver in slight fear. "Your clan was a big help to the Old Satan faction. I think you could be a great help to us again."

Ironwill scowled, "No can do. I'm not getting involved in that shit again."

"Not even if it meant the destruction of the Phenex clan?" The devil questioned. "Or getting back at that yokai?"

The mere thought of either of them made his blood boil, "I'm listening."

The devil smiled, "You see, I too dislike the new devils. They are too soft. Too trusting. Too… not devlish." He stuck out his tongue in disgust, "Why, I hate so many things about them."

"Singing to the qoir," Ironwill nodded. "Though it makes my business a bit easier."

"I even hate these," the devil held up a pawn piece. He twirled it around in his fingers. "Turning other creatures into devils? Disgusting. They should all be eradicated instead of being turned. Besides, it's more fun to kill something for being lesser then us. They have forgotten that sensation."

Ironwill kept his mouth shut about that. He didn't have much of a problem with reincarnated devils. The way he saw it, devils and humans had a lot in common. So why not bring them up to snuff when it came to the supernatural.

"I hate them, but now I want to use them." He cackled. "New beings are running around. So powerful. So strange. So exotic. I wanted them so badly that I would do anything. So I'll use these to bind them to me. To make them devils like me. Who knows, maybe I'll even find my own Lilith to complete this Lucifer." He laughed as though it was the best joke he had ever heard.

Ironwill blinked in confusion, "And you brought me back as an experiment?"

"Partially," the devil shrugged. "The other part was that I knew your skills with armor could come in handy. That and your hatred of our common enemies meant that you would work twice as hard."

"As long as I get to crack open their skulls," Ironwill said. "I'm in."

The devil grinned, "Excellent. We've got a lot of work to do, Ironwill. I, Rizevim, shall enact our revenge."

* * *

 **I originally planned to have a bit more drama with Rias and Jack but I really couldn't think of a reason that Jack wouldn't sneak into her room and that Rias wouldn't take it upon herself to teach her the joys of Japan. Especially once she saw she was down, given that Rias has a big heart.**

 **As for Rizevim. I always thought of him as more Chaotic Evil, just using The Old Satan cause for his own end. He didn't really care and I don't think he'd be opposed to using the pieces if they brought him some amusement/furthered his goal. Taming servants would be an interesting goal to aspire to.**

 **Hopefully you liked this chapter. Was a bit down that no one commented about the last chapter's fight, but that's alright. As long as you enjoy it, that's enough. I can't wait to read your feedback. I long for it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"And you're going to love it there," Ravel Phenex skipped on ahead, smiling brightly. "There are so many rooms with all sorts of stuff inside."

"What sort of stuff?" Shirone asked. The two youngest of the party stuck together. Archer had noticed that Shirone was comfortable around the Phenex girl and she with her. He wasn't sure if that would last or if it was something that would grow into a strong friendship.

"All sorts of stuff," Ravel said, taking one of her hands in her own. "I swear it'll be fun. You can have whatever you want. Mommy and daddy always get me what I want so they'll do the same for you."

"Except sweets," Atalanta looked sternly down at the pair. "I don't want you overeating with these 'unhealthy snacks' I've been hearing about."

"I won't momma," Shirone smiled up at her, causing Atalanta to smile and purr in satisfaction.

"Besides, we all know birdy here is going to eat them all." Kuroka teased, poking Ravel's side. "She is a bit chubby."

"What did you call me?" Ravel seethed.

Archer nervously trailed alongside Atalanta. The others were in his sight as they made their way to the Phenex household. He wanted to make sure that Atalanta didn't try anything. While he knew she wasn't the type of hero to do anything of the sort, he was still wary of her. She was not of this world. He could tell by her weapon. She could simply be the Atalanta of this world and… somehow got her duplicates bow but that was far too out there to really consider.

No, she used to be a servant like him. He knew that for sure. He could still read the histories of weapons, even if he couldn't trace them yet. That would come with time and practice. He wagered that it'd be years before he could, probably into his teens and closer to his 'Holy Grail' age.

In the meantime, he had to keep a close eye on her. Servants could go bad. He'd seen them do it before or it could be possible that she would go mad if she merged with the Atalanta of this world. It was a crazy theory, but still. Maybe he was being paranoid. That was a possibility but he would not allow anything to happen to the three girls in front of him. That much he was sure of.

"So I take it that you have a close relationship with Shirone and Kuroka," Atalanta spoke to him.

Archer nodded, "Yes I do. They are the only ones I have."

"Well not anymore," Atalanta chuckled. "I'm glad they have a strong boy like you helping them out. It's not easy being all alone in the world."

"If only there was a throne of heroes to draw a few saviors to help these poor kids, right?"

Atalanta's ears perked and she stared at him, "How did you know?"

Archer smiled, "You're not the only hero that got reincarnated."

"I knew there was something strange about you," Atalanta narrowed her eyes. "There was a strange aura coming off of you. I just thought it might be some yokai trick or something."

"Genuine deal," Archer smiled.

"And I can assume you won't harm my children?"

Archer narrowed his eyes, "I promised to take care of them. Never would I go against that promise. I will protect them with my life."

Atalanta stopped and so did he. She smiled as she gazed at him, "You have a good soul. I like you." Before Archer could say anything, she reached down and scratched his ear.

Archer's mind went hazy as he didn't really register himself smiling so wide or the fact he was purring. All he cared about was the soft hand scratching his ear. It felt so good that he leaned into her before he heard some giggling. He looked over at the others with his other ear perked.

He saw that they were giggling at him which caused him to blush from embarrassment and pull away from Atalanta, "I… I don't need your scratches. I'm not a little kid."

Atalanta's smile only grew, "Of course not. You're a big boy."

Archer nodded with a pout and walked forward. He would not show weakness here. He had been a Counter Guardian. A heroic spirit. He was not going to be some little kid she could cuddle or whatever.

However, they all stopped as their ears perked. Well all but Ravel who bumped into Archer's back, who had walked up in front of her.

Ravel blinked in confusion and looked around, "Archer? Is something wrong?" She gasped when he materialized his bow. "Who… who is it? Is it the bad guys?"

"I don't know," Archer hissed, his tail swinging behind him as he prepared for the upcoming fight. He knocked an arrow as did Atalanta and turned it towards the woods around them. Kuroka balled up her fists and hissed, channeling energy into them. Both Shirone and Ravel yelped and ran towards Atalanta, who positioned herself protectively over them as a good momma should.

Out from the forest stepped several heavily armored soldiers. They had a variety of swords, axes, and lances with a few having bows at the ready. Archer found it odd how the devils could use both old and new weapons but reasoned that given their powers, either could work just as well.

Before either side could say anything, another armored figure stepped out from the forest. Her armor covered her from neck down but it was rather form fitting and gave off a feminine vibe even if it was still intimidating. A helmet covered her noggin but given the blonde hair tied into a ponytail trailing behind her and her face, she did remind him of an older Ravel.

"Release my daughter," the woman growled, brandishing a war mace in one hand and fire bathing her left. "Or I will personally break every bone in your bodies, skin you alive, and-"

"Mommy!" Ravel cheered as she raced on over.

The woman's intimidating aura disappeared in that moment. She gasped and her eyes watered as she threw down her weapon and race forward, "My baby!"

The moment the two embraced, they started crying and nuzzling each other. They didn't really say much and what they did say was so quiet only they could hear. Atalanta lowered her bow, a smile blooming on her face.

"Stand down, Archer."

Archer complied. He was going to do that anyways. Knowing Ravel, she could talk her mother down before things got ugly. She was smart like that. There certainly was a hidden gem of cunning intellect in that girl and he wanted to see it flourish. Though he knew he would come back to bite him especially since she liked him.

The woman stood up and smiled. She took off her helmet and held it under her arm, "So you saved my daughter?"

"It was mostly this little guy," Atalanta ruffled Archer's hair, who glared up at her. She just chuckled.

"I must thank you for doing that," the woman said. "I am in your debt."

"Oh it was no bother," Atalanta spoke. "I would have saved her regardless. No child should have to go through what she did."

The female devil nodded, "Still, if there is any way I could repay you."

"They want to live with us, mommy." Ravel smiled up at her.

She blinked in confusion, "Stay with us? Well that shouldn't be that hard. We have enough rooms to accommodate them all."

"I call Archer's room," Kuroka smiled and clung to Archer's left arm. "He is my mate after all."

Ravel fumed and stomped her foot, "You stupid cat! This is my house so I get to sleep with Archer."

"Who would want to sleep with a person with feathers for brains?" Kuroka stuck out her tongue, causing Ravel to growl.

The woman sighed and picked up her daughter before turning away, "Just follow us and we'll get your things in order."

* * *

Yubelluna was nervous as she stood outside her master's door. Ever since Ravel's capture, he had been keeping to himself. No one was allowed in, not even those of his peerage. In all honesty, they were all worried about him. While he could be a pig and stuck up at times, they knew he wasn't a bad fellow and had his moments. He was like family… okay family that likes to do naughty things with them but still family.

Most of his peerage had decided to stay out of his way and let him cool off. Yubelluna would not stand for this. No more. She would get him out of this funk no matter what. So she knocked on the door.

"Go away," Riser's voice sounded strained and weak.

"No, I need to talk to you." Yubelluna frowned when there was no response. So she used her magic to unlock the door and open it. The room was a mess. Everything was strewn about or broken and on the disheveled bed sat an equally disheveled Riser. She sighed, "This certainly won't do."

"Go away," Riser's face looked forlorn and stained with tears.

Yubelluna shook her head. She simply walked on over and sat by his side. She pushed his side closer to herself, not getting any resistance as his head was laid against her breast. "Riser-"

"Don't you start-"

"We need to talk about this," she cut him off in turn. "You can't simply hole yourself up in your room. It's not healthy and you know for a fact that your sister would hate to see you like this."

"She can't see me like this anyways," Riser balled his hands into fists. "I failed her and now she's in the hands of some thugs who beat her. I failed her, Yubelluna. I watched them…" He whimpered.

Yubelluna shushed him, gently rubbed her fingers through his hair. "You did the best you could. You couldn't have known that you would be under attack and before you try to argue about it, don't. It's a fact."

"I should have done more."

"And there you go, beating yourself up about this." Yubelluna picked up his face to look him straight in the eyes. "You did everything you could for her. Everything. We will get her back, Riser. No matter what. The Phenex clan members are tough. She'll make it."

Riser huffed, "Why are you so confident about everything?"

Yubelluna smiled and kissed his nose, "Because I have someone to give me confidence. I just like to give some back."

Riser and her stayed close by for a few seconds, "I need to get stronger."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"I need to get stronger," Riser's voice was louder and carried more of an authoritative tone. "I want to make sure this never happens again. That no one ever hurts my family."

"Including that little fiance of yours?" Yubelluna teased.

Riser rolled his eyes, "She's an annoyance. It doesn't help that she cares more about Japanese stuff then she does for me."

"She's a kid," Yubelluna chuckled. "I'm sure she'll grow out of it. Maybe you should be nicer to her and she'll grow to like you."

"Bah," Riser scoffed. "I don't need to change for her. I'll focus on my training and she'll focus on our marriage in a few years. She'll be straightened out by then."

"Well at least you have your sneer back," Yubelluna smirked and kissed his cheek. Then she trailed a finger across his chest. "Now, how about I make you feel better~"

Suddenly, a guard raced into his room. "Sir, Mistress Ravel has been spotted. Your mother is bring her here."

Whatever else would be said was silenced when Riser practically ran him over as he raced out of the room.

Yubelluna blinked in surprise and huffed, folding her arms underneath her impressive bust. "That devil. He can be so rude," then she let out a happy smile as she put a hand on her cheek. "But I still can't help but love him."

* * *

Archer and company stared up at the large mansion. He wouldn't stare at it in awe. He had seen many of the likes before. However, it was a bit agitating. He didn't really like mansions like these. Too many entry points to cover and the staff and inhabitants would be agitating to deal with. He just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake coming here.

"I have to thank you once again for letting us stay here," Atalanta spoke to Ravel's mother.

Lady Phenex simply smiled, "Think nothing of it. Besides, I couldn't possibly turn away a mother with such adorable little kittens. I just want to hold them tight and pet them."

Atalanta chuckled, "The same goes for you daughter. She is quite the cute little girl."

"Oh I know," Lady Phenex put a hand on her chest. "She gets it from me."

Before anymore banter could be had, someone rushed out of the mansion. Said being raced over and hugged Ravel, picking her up from the ground and twirling her before anyone could react, "Ravel!"

Ravel blinked for a few seconds as he stopped. She gasped and hugged him back, "Big brother Riser! You're okay."

"Of course I am now that you're here," Riser looked like he was going to cry. Then he sneered over at Atalanta and co. "Who are they and what those creatures doing here?"

Lady Phenex narrowed her eyes at her son, "They are the ones who saved Ravel-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Riser had put down Ravel and was in front of Atalanta, shaking her hand furiously.

Atalanta blinked in surprise before pulling back her hand, "It was nothing. I was just doing my duty. Besides, it was my boy here that did most of the work."

Archer growled slightly, not wanting to be called 'her boy'. Of course, this was Atalanta. If she had it her way, she'd adopt every child she came across.

Riser stared down at him with narrowed eyes, "Yes, well. Thank you."

"Be nice," Ravel pouted as she nudged him.

"Fine," Riser snorted. "I'm just glad that you saved her. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Archer nodded, "Anytime."

Ravel smiled and then took Archer's arm in her own, "Yep and now he's going to be staying with me in my room."

Riser's eyes widened, "What?"

Kuroka took his other arm and glared at her rival, "No he's going to be sleeping with me."

"Back off," Ravel sneered.

"Make me, birdy."

Riser held up a fiery fist, "You want to sleep with my sister?!"

"Grandchildren~" Both Atalanta and Lady Phenex happily chimed.

"I want to sleep with my hero too!" Shirone hugged Archer from behind and pouted.

Archer also felt another killer intent from inside the castle, no doubt Ravel's father. Oh… oh he cursed his E Ranked luck. It couldn't get worse then this.

* * *

Wicked laughter filled the forest, chilling any living thing within a mile radius to the bone. Littered on the ground were half a dozen devil bikers, stragglers that had survived the fight with Archer and Atalanta. Their bodies were strewn with gashes and cuts, ripped to pieces and their hearts ripped out.

The perpetrator cackled as he stood over the whimpering body of his last prey. He moved his hand quickly, breaking through the flesh and bone of his chest and pulling out the devil's heart. As the devil died, the maniac smiled and ate the still beating heart. Energy flowed through him as he drank in the essence of his prey.

As he finished his meal, his blood tainted lips pulled back into a wicked grin. "Now that was satisfying. If only they lasted a bit longer. These devils are so much more fun to play with then humans."

The creature, Mephistopheles, had been chowing down on devils left and right. He had left the city after the devils started to get nosy. Too bad for them that he gave them the slip. Oh he'd eventually go back. No being could contain him from his fun. Still though, there was one being he had sniffed out that had caught his eye.

It was a little girl with blonde hair. He had seen her. He had felt her. He had smelled her. So close, but he kept back. When he had first seen her, these devils had been carrying her about. Too many in one place and while he would love to slaughter them, he was not an idiot. He would wait. Besides, striking a bit of fear into his fun toys was always a joy.

She was gone now, but he would find her. That delectable creature would be his play thing no matter what.

* * *

 **Thank you all for coming to read this fic. It really does mean a lot to me. Sorry for the delay for this chapter. Meant to finish it a couple of days ago but got sidetracked by another story I've been thinking about. (Also, I have to say that I hope you guys also check out my story 'Fate: Zero Submission' I'd appreciate you guys showing that story a bit of support as well.) I can't wait to read your feedback because I really adore knowing what you guys liked and such about this story.**

 **I also like to say that writing a more complex and less asshole Riser is fun. He may be a bastard, but he's still an older brother. I have a little sister so I like to think most brothers are protective of their little sis. As well, while he won't be perfect, I'll be trying my best to shape him up as time goes on. What this will mean to the plot will be apparent later on.**

 **Now onto some points from reviews.**

 **\- Yes, little Jack will pick up the nudity thing from Rias and family. However, before you torture me, Jack is not going to be a little kid forever. She will age and grow so she won't be little all the time. I'd say, by the start of the 'canon' show she should be about Shirone/Koneko's size if a bit bigger. (Also, yes. Jack will become an otaku nerd like her sister though she might not be as prone to hiding it like Rias, who might be a bit more open to showing it here as well.)**

 **\- Also yes, I did like having a bit more character to Ironwill as well as pointing out how similar devils and humans are. It's part of the reason I hate 'bashing devils' in some stories given that the show goes out of its way to show that devils are just like humans. Heck, a lot of devils were humans once.**

 **\- Rizevim is no push over and given his status as one of the strongest beings alive, it would take one of the top tier servants to face him. Yes, holy servants like Jeanne and such would have and advantage but it's not going to be an easy battle for them. As for servants he'll get, I have one in mind as of thus far. Anymore will come on later as I think of them.**

 **\- Ravel is Shirone's age yes and younger then Kuroka. However, not by much (I don't remember the anime really referring to her age so I just assumed she was about Rias's age if a bit older. So I give it a bit of a 3-5 year difference. Not too much.)**

 **\- There will be a time skip coming on but there's one arc more I'd like to do. If I don't care for it, I'll do the time skip but for now, we get to see them as kids. Trust me, I want to skip forward to see busty seductress Kuroka as well. I can't wait to write her. XD**

 **Until next time, take care.**


	15. Chapter 15

Little Rias didn't know why she ever hated the idea of having a little sister anymore. Jack was proving to be a great sis to teach all the wonders of Japan. It was like falling in love with the country all over again. She couldn't help but feel giddy just thinking about it. It was a crime that little Jackie didn't know about the glories of the nation of samurai. She would change this. She would love it as much as she did.

"Now you see," Rias held up a manga to which Jack stared at her intently as they sat on the bed. "This is no ordinary manga. This is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. It is one of the bestest manga ever and no true person of culture would turn away from it."

Jack gasped in astonishment, "It truly is that good?"

Rias smiled and nodded, "Yes, of course it is. It is made in Japan. They do everything the bestest there. One day I'm gonna move there and have a japanese wedding." She smiled, dreamily thinking of her future husband.

Who was not Riser.

He was a big meany who burnt her manga when she offered him. He could die in a hole. She was not going to marry him, even if her daddy wanted her to. She didn't know why he was so insistent on this. Pure blood? He was not a nice devil. He was mean to her and hated her stuff. She would not be nice with this man.

"That's amazing, big sis." Jack smiled. "Can I do that too?"

Rias eagerly nodded, her smile growing larger. Success. She was going to be the bestest little sister ever, "Yeppie! We just need to find a cute boy or something."

Before the conversation could continue, the door flew open. In jumped none other than her older brother. He was wearing his usual Mau outfit and a wide grin on his face, framed by the family's usual red locks.

Sirzechs Lucifer spread out his arms, "How are my favorite sisters doing this fine day!"

Rias gasped and smiled as she jumped off her bed. Her big brother was the best. He always looked out for her and was really strong. Maybe she'd be strong like him one day. Seeing him these days was a bit tricky so now was a time of joy. She raced over and jumped into his arms. Jack followed her sister's example.

Sirzechs laughed as he brought the duo in closer to lovingly hug them, "Awww, it warms my heart how much you two care so much for me." He pulled them away to look at them, "Now Rias, I know you love to see me."

Rias eagerly nodded, "Yep. I love you big brother."

Sirzech's grin turned a bit strange and he blushed. He must really love her. He patted her head, "Of course you do. So do I. Both of you." He patted Jack's head as well, "However, I wanted to let you know that we'll be seeing auntie Malty soon."

Rias gasped and turned to the confused Jack, "Auntie Malty is the best. She's so nice and has the bestest hugs."

"I thought I gave the bestest hugs," Sirzechs pouted.

"Mommy and Auntie are better," Rias smirked as Sirzechs deflated.

"I can't argue with that," he said. "Still though, I wanted to let you know you'll be meeting them at Riser's party-"

"I don't want to see him," Rias stomped her foot. "He's mean to me."

"I'm sure…" Sirzechs groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'm not getting into this. You don't have to talk with him. Just… behave will you? His father has been on my case for one thing or another lately. Just be a good girl for me and mommy, okay?"

"And daddy too," Rias added.

Sirzechs looked annoyed, "And him, as long as he doesn't thrust something else onto my back." He turned to see Jack holding up her little hand, "Yes?"

"Can you give me a piggyback ride?"

Sirzechs smirked and crossed his arms, "I can do you one better."

* * *

Little Jack was honestly having a really good day. Her older sister Rias was being nice to her now. She even called her a sister. That made Jack's heart swell and not think about stabbing anyone. Okay, maybe a little stabbing. Still, she was happy her family was getting closer. Now though, she was going out with just her big sis. She'd miss her mommy but she'd get to see her again when she got home.

The bright side of this is that she got to meet Enku. He was a qulin. A dragon deer like creature and part of their big brother's peerage. Apparently her older sister knew him well as she gleefully ran up to him and hugged the creature. Jack didn't waste any opportunity and hugged him too. He was so fluffy~ She loved him instantly. She didn't really pay attention to Rias's pouting after that.

This led to the trio being let out to go shopping. Enku had promised to look after them and given his power level and being tied to the current Lucifer, they doubted anyone would be stupid enough to attack him. So he trotted along the streets with two little girls on his back. HIs presence did raise a few eyebrows from some passing devils but nothing major. More and more reincarnated devils were from other species these days.

"So are we gonna go to a Japanese store?" Jack asked her sister. Ever since she had started to learn about Japan and it's entertainment, she'd been hooked. Part of it was because of how much her big sister liked it, but she also liked a bunch of the stuff.

"No, we're just going to go to some nick nack store to get auntie Misla." Rias pouted and shook her head. She really did love her auntie, but her auntie deserved the best. The best obviously came from the island nation of Japan, "Big brother hasn't put up a Japanese store yet. He will though. I just gotta be more persistent."

"Can we help?"

Rias grinned wickedly and nodded, "Yep. He can't say no to both of us. We just have to work on your puppy dog look."

"Puppy dog?" Jack cocked her head back and looked at her sister curiously. Every devil who had unfortunately looked upon the cute little gal at that moment were stunned by her cuteness, with some even clutching their hearts.

"Oooooh, you're good." Rias smirked, "But you really need to sell it. Like this." Rias looked upwards and her eyes started to water. Her lower lip was jutted out, wiggling slightly as she whimpered.

"Big sis," Jack hugged her. "Don't cry."

Rias giggled and patted her head, "I'm not crying. I'm just showing you how to do the puppy dog look. If you want big brother to do what you want, it's a good trick to learn. It even works on daddy and most people."

"What about mommy?"

Enku laughed, "Oh that woman is made of sterner stuff. I very much doubt you'll get anything out of her."

Rias pouted, "Mommy is impossible."

"Little Rias," Enku continued. "I don't think your aunt is going to very much care about what you bring her. As long as you put some thought into your gift, she'll love it."

Rias sighed and nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She hugged Jack a bit closer and she laid her chin on top of her head, mulling over her future gift. "Now we just need to make sure to get something awesome. Well almost awesome since it's not from Japan."

"I will kill that man one day," Enku muttered under his breath, no doubt cursing a certain Japanese servant for instilling this desire into Rias. While he was a good man, Enku didn't care for his influence on the young mistress.

It didn't take them long to find the small store. Enku sighed in relief, "Now girls, I want you to stay close to me. There have been reports of devils going missing- hey!"

Rias and Jack jumped off Enku's back, eagerly awaiting the chance to find the perfect gift. The duo had raced into the store, with Rias keeping Jack's hand in her own. They could hear Enku call for them but they didn't heed him. They had an important mission. Their auntie was going to get the bestest gift they could find.

Enku sighed, "The things I have to put up with." He trotted in after them, but given his form and the amount of devils inside, the two little girls were able to get far ahead of him.

Jack didn't really care what they got as long as her family was happy, so she let her older sister take her around. Maybe it was because these were devils that they weren't scared of her. They all just laughed when they ran around their feet or whatever. They all seemed so happy. Families were together. Children laughed.

Maybe devils were better than humans. At least that's what she was beginning to believe. Either way, she loved it here in the Underworld.

"Come on, Jack." Rias said as they made their way through the crowd. "I just know just the thing. Auntie loves birds, so we'll get her this cool blue bird statue I saw. It was so cool and it sparkled and-"

Little Rias's speech was cut off when when came to a stop suddenly. Jack bumped into her back and felt her sister's grip drop. She looked over to a now empty stand, "I don't see anything."

Rias's shoulders slumped, "Awww, come on. Auntie was going to love it."

"We think a hug could make her happy," Jack said. "Hugs make us happy."

"Yeah, but I have to give her something interesting." Rias huffed and crossed her arms. "If I don't, then she'll be sad. If she's sad, that big meanie Riser is gonna pick on her like picks on me."

"Who's Riser?" Jack could already tell her sister didn't like this guy.

"He's a big flame chicken," Rias told her. "He smells bad too and he likes pushing me around. He wants to do that for all of my life."

"I don't like him," Jack narrowed her eyes. "He's not going to take my big sis away from me."

Rias nodded, "Yep. I'm staying here with the bestes lil sis ever." Then her shoulder's sagged, "But we still don't have a gift." She noted how stiff Jack got all of a sudden, "Are you alright?"

"A gift you say?" She turned to see a well dressed devil with long, curly hair smiling down at her. "Why I can help out with that?"

"You can?" Rias stared up at him hopefully.

Jack pulled on Rias's dress, "Big sister, he's scary."

The devil chuckled and waved off her remark, "I get that a lot. Don't mind that. You'll warm up to me." He clapped his hands together, "So you were looking for something for your aunt?"

Rias nodded, "Uh-huh, that's what's happening but they are all out of the statue I wanted."

The devil stuck out his lower lip in thought, "Hmmm, tricky." He reached into a large pocket on the cape he wore. Then he grinned as he pulled out the sparkling blue bird statue she was looking for, "Is this the one?"

Rias gasped and reached out for it, "Yes it is. Gimme."

"Ah ah ah," the devil pulled back. "You have to promise me something first and as a devil, you must uphold it."

Rias nodded even more eagerly as she bounced up and down, "Yes. Yes. Anything. Gimme."

The devil chuckled, 'Take me with you to the party as a guest. I don't think your family would mind having someone come along. You don't even have to wait for me to go back home. I'll leave at my own leisure."

"Big sis," Jack was glaring at him. Jack's body tingled all over and not in a good way as she stood near this devil. There was something fundamentally wrong about him. "We should go back to Enku."

"He can wait," Rias gritted her teeth and took a step forward. The devil took a step back, "Yes, you can come along. Mommy and daddy like helping out people. So gimme."

The devil smiled as he gave the statue to her, "Take good care of it."

Rias giggled as she hugged the statue, "Enku!" She called over to the qulin that had finally found them. "Over here."

Enku sighed in relief, "It does this old qulin good to know you are safe." He turned to the devil, "Who's he?"

"Oh just a new friend who's eagerly awaiting his chance to go to the party coming up with the Phenex's." The devil explained.

Enku narrowed his eyes, "Oh really? I think it best you talk to the Gremory house holders then."

The devil grinned and shrugged, "I'm but a simple toy maker. I don't mean any harm."

"If that's true, I don't see why the mister and mistress would be bothered by you."

* * *

Mephistopheles grinned to himself. Creating objects and make up was a cince. All he need to do was focus his energy and 'wham'. He had the items he needed. His magic was even more potent in this world so he didn't fear for his energy reserves any time soon. Killing devils really helped boost that power. Now he was one step closer to feasting on immortals. Perhaps that is what will make him invincible.

Convincing two girls was easy enough. Their parents would appreciate the gift and try their best to help him. He had heard about the Gremory's before. They were good people and helped out with charity. Fools, he thought. Devils shouldn't care about others. They need to care about themselves and only themselves. Compassion was a weakness. A weakness he would use.

The little girl in black with white/silvery hair sense him. He sense her too. She was different then other devils. Oh yes, he knew what she was. He'd have to take her out if she posed a threat. He couldn't let her blad that out to everyone.

It was the red headed girl that sparked his curiosity and fear. He didn't know why the second. She was a strong devil, but still a child. It was just that the aura she gave off… It was pure devastation. As though darkness was hovering around her, leering down at him. He had never felt such a power source before.

No matter. They were a means to an end. He'd get that Phenex, even if he had to grab the entire family.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. This chapter took longer then expected. Mostly due to procrastination, work stress, and just plain sick of DxD fics as I tried again to find a good one. Still sick of the bashing especially of Sirzechs and Rias. Permiates too much and turned me off from reading for a while. Still have to sift through that garbage.**

 **Anyways, small chapter. It's just something of a build up to how the big bad gets to the castle. As well it is fun to show a more clever side of the demon. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your comments. Get to posting and have a great day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Venelena Gremory was a patient and loving mother. At least she believed herself to be. How else would she have raised two lovely little children. Well, three now. She would never exclude little Jack. She may not have been blood, but she was her kin all the same. A small part of herself was curious as to why she adopted her so quickly. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she saw such loneliness

Even now as she stared down at her new daughter, she felt a flow of giddiness about it. Here was a new member of the family. Someone to share her love with. Venelena's smile never wavered when she was around her children. Of course, it had wavered slightly when Rias started acting up. She wasn't too overt, but she could tell. Rias felt jealous. She was not blind to her children's woes. She meant to confront her about it and nip it in the bud before it took hold of her precious little girl.

Thankfully she didn't have to. Both Rias and Jack seemed to have grown fond of each other. Rias was even ecstatic about being an older sister now. Now that was lovely. She had such kind hearted girls. Venelena was the luckiest mother in the Underworld.

"Mommy," Rias said as they approached their couch, frowning. She was wearing a pretty little green dress. "Do I have to talk to Riser?"

Ah yes, Riser. In all honesty, she wanted to break up that little pairing. Riser was too arrogant and mean for her little girl. Oh she knew he would never hurt Rias. Yet she also knew it would not be a happy marriage. There was some good in the boy but it would seem that no one had the nerve to drag it out of him. For that, she wanted to cancel it. However, it was out of her hands. Political reasons done by her husband.

Oh she loved him dearly. So did the rest of his wives. However sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. This whole debacle was one of those times. Just seeing Rias down made her want to smack someone.

"Well," Venelena spoke up. "I'm sure he will be nice this time…" When Rias pulled a face, she continued. "Or you could play with little Ravel. She might need a friend to cheer her up."

Jack frowned, "Is Riser that bad?" Her littlest one had a similar design to Rias's but it was pure black.

"Yes!" Rias stomped her foot. "I told you all about him so don't doubt your big sister."

Jack then held up a short knife she got from… somewhere. "Then can we stab him?" She smiled.

Rias paused to consider this.

Venelena snagged the knife from the little girl's hand, "Jack, we do not stab people. It is incredibly rude."

Jack bowed her head, "We're sorry, mommy."

"Now Rias," the motherly devil spoke to her eldest daughter. "I know you don't like him, but this is out of our hands."

"But I want to put it back in my hands now," Rias stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

Venelena sighed and kneeled before her daughter so she could look her in the eyes, "Listen to me. No matter what happens, you still have me and your family. If he tries to do anything you don't want to do, you can come back home."

Rias looked at her, "Any time I want?"

Her mother nodded, "Any time."

Rias smiled and hugged her, "I love you, mommy."

Venelena hugged her back, "I love you too, Rias." She pulled back, "Now let's get going. Your father has already left so the sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can stop daddy from acting silly."

Rias giggled, "Yeah, like when you stop him from being silly with our other mommies."

Jack gasped, "We have other mommies? Hooray!"

Venelena sighed. It was true that her husband had other wives beside her. She was of course his main wife and the only one he had children with of course. It was a devil tradition and, honestly, there were far more female devils than males. That was partially due to the wars killing off many devil males and the birth ratio being at least 3/1 female and male. It wasn't always the case and the human turned devils may have started to equalize it, but harems were an accepted part of devil society.

That didn't stop her from being annoyed by his antics sometimes. She was thankful he didn't try to pick up more wives. She had beaten that out of him a long time ago. He spent most of his time with her so she could appreciate that, but still. Sometimes he could get carried away with his other wives or Lord Phenex's own. She'd have to keep an eye on him tonight.

"Oh hello there," a cheerful voice rang out. "I'm sorry for interrupting your family moment."

She turned her head to see the kind devil who had helped her daughter find a present. He certainly looked strange, but they were all devils. They weren't at all normal. He seemed kind enough and Rias liked him. Rias was a very good judge of character.

Venelena smiled, "Maz, how nice of you to show up. You arrived just in time."

"On time is the best time to arrive," the devil, Maz, smiled. He leaned down to look at Rias, "Did you bring your present?"

Rias smiled and pointed at the carriage, "It's inside, Mr. Maz."

Maz chuckled, "Please, don't call me mr. It makes me feel old."

Venelena continued to smile and turned to look at her youngest. She was about to tell her to say hi to him when she noticed she was glaring at the man, still holding her knife. She frowned, "Are you alright, Jack?"

Jack looked up at her and gestured for her to move down. When she did, she whispered into her ear. "He's wrong, like us. We don't want him around."

Venelena sighed and rubbed her daughter's head, "I'm sure it's your imagination." However, as any good mother would do, a small part of herself listened to her daughter. As the group went into the carriage, she kept Rias and Jack close to her sides.

"Such a loving visage you strike, miss Venelena." Maz smiled as the carriage started off. "I envy your husband."

Venelena chuckled, "Oh stop it, Maz."

He seemed like a good devil. That much was obvious. However, Venelena didn't survive the Great War and the Civil War by being a naive girl. She hid it well, but there was a faint mark on her belly. One made by a trained assassin after her son during their civil war.

She had crushed his head between her fingers. No one tried to hurt her babies. If he wasn't so nice in the future, she'd be happy to try that again with his skull.

* * *

Mephistopheles wanted to snap the woman's neck. Keeping her daughters so close to herself. Why? To protect them? How sickening! A true devil only cared for themselves. They were a disgrace to their kind. He wanted to murder them all. Kill every single one of them.

He couldn't do that now however. He would wait. He was no idiot afterall. He would murder and take the energy of that little fiery girl. Then he would continue to kill and collect energy from these devils until he became the strongest. Then he would kill the Satans and rule Hell, creating a paradise in his making. That was a long ways off unfortunately, but he liked to dream.

He eyed the little girl. She was like him. He knew it. He would need to get rid of her or she could oust him. He'd enjoy it too. Little girls were the most fun to break. He wouldn't eye the other girl. Her power… her power of destruction was it called? Yes, it made her unnerving to be around. It was as though her power was the antithesis of everything around it. It made him want to run.

A small part of him liked the thought of a devil having that power, but… but she was so nice! So sweet! So sickening, just like her mother. It was cruel how the most terrifying of powers was given to a girl who'd never even kill a puppy. He'd change that! One day the devils would use their powers for cruelty and selfishness again.

And all he had to do right now was smile and be nice. He resisted the urge to barf.

* * *

Shirone wasn't a nekoshou that liked to dress up but she couldn't be happier. She was sitting in her mother's lap, purring as her hair was stroked with hairbrush. She could hear her mother talking with the nice fire lady. She didn't care about what they were talking about since they were happy. A happy mother meant a happy daughter after all. She liked to see her mommy happy.

"Oh you're such a natural, Atalanta." Lady Phenex said with a charmed smile. "Are you sure you've never had children before?"

Atalanta shook her head, "No. I just liked to pride myself with taking care of any child I found. There are just so many children without the love they deserve in this world." She frowned, "I wanted to change that."

Lady Phenex sighed, "I know how it is. Too many children have gone without a parent or both after the wars. It's good to see that we have people down here that actually care about their fellows, even if they aren't a devil."

"And I'm thankful that you don't make a big fuss about that," Atalanta said.

Lady Phenex chuckled and waved off her concern, "Oh don't be. You saved my precious little girl. It's the least I could do. You can stay here as long as you like."

Atalanta nodded, "You are indeed a gracious host. I just hope our stay here will be of any inconvenience."

"On the contrary," Lady Phenex said. "I think it'll help spice up our lives. That and it's good to know that Ravel has someone her own age to play with. I'm sure little Shirone and her will be the best of friends."

A loud explosion rocked the castle, causing both of the women to sigh in agitation.

"If only my little Kuroka would feel the same," Atalanta muttered. Oh she loved her eldest daughter but her want of children of her own was a bit excessive. Perhaps she could curb some of that, especially away from her new 'son'.

One could dream.

* * *

Archer inched away in fear as the two girls smashed their foreheads together. It had started so well. He was by himself getting ready for a party. Honestly, he hated the thought of it. It brought up memories of taking contracts for greedy businessmen or attending parties with Rin. Oh he enjoyed spending time with Rin but she was… a bit much sometimes and wasn't above using his abilities to further herself. Thankfully none of them involved assassinations… well officially at least.

Of course, it was sometimes hard since some people didn't stay dead when they were killed. How rude.

That all changed when he had felt two arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Aren't you excited about partying with me, nya~?" Kuroka whispered into his ear.

Archer gulped, "Well…"

"Oh I know you are," Archer stiffened as she nibbled onto his ear. "We have to practice for when we become mates~"

Before he could respond, the door was kicked open revealing a smiling Ravel.

"Archer, your date is-" Ravel stiffened the moment she saw Kuroka. "Get off of him, you hussy!"

"Nya, why should I listen to a little chicken?" Kuroka pursed her lips. "Archer is mine. Go find your own mate."

"He's mine!"

And then it had escalated from there. So now there was a large hole in his room, some of the furniture was on fire and he had two angry girls after him. Lovely.

"Archer is going with me!" Kuroka snapped.

"Not in your dreams, fish breath!" Ravel shot back.

"Uhh," Archer tried to speak up. "Girls?"

"Oh fish breath? That's a laugh coming from someone who eats grain all day long, you stupid chicken." Kuroka snarled.

"Oh shut up about the chicken, you filthy pussy cat." Ravel pushed her.

"Ummm," Archer raised a finger. "Girls?"

"Don't push me," Kuroka made to push her before Archer got in between them.

"I'll go with both of you!"

"...Eh?" Both girls blinked at him.

Archer felt like he had signed his death certificate but there was no other choice. He had to do something, "I will… date both of you."

They both blushed before sputtering, "You can't… but she…. Why would…"

Archer smiled, causing them both to blush even further. "I don't like seeing either of you unhappy. In all honesty, I want to see you laugh and smile."

"Archer~" Both girls swooned, nuzzling into his chest.

Archer inwardly smile. They were definitely going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

 **I apologize to all of you for making you wait this long. I've recently started to work on my novel and some other fanworks so I took a small break from this story. Hopefully I'll churn out more sooner rather then later.**

 **On another point, I would like to say something on the pairings. Atalanta will most likely not be paired up with Archer. I wanted to bring this up since a number of people have asked me to do this. I most likely won't and have no plans for it. For now, Archer is just paired with Ravel and Kuroka and for quite a while longer, that's it. I want to build up their relationship before I even begin to think about adding any other girls. Possibly won't add anymore for a long time or just keep it as these two. Time will tell.**

 **So Atalanta most likely will not end up with Archer. She's more likely to end up, if I bring him in, Achilles (or Issei if I'm feeling up for it. XD~)**

 **As for Issei, yes he's getting a harem. this is DxD and this is Issei. (Though it's going to be harder with Artemis around so probably won't happen for a while too.) And yes, he's still going to be a pervert. Artemis or not, that's a big part of what makes him a funny and interesting character. Don't know why people like to make him non-perverted as that take away a lot of humor and personality from him.**

 **So now that's been said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. (About the chapter.) Until next time, take care.**


	17. Chapter 17

Venelena was sure she would enjoy this party. Why wouldn't she? She was actually good friends with Lady Phenex. They had known each other for a long while, almost since they were children. It was obvious once someone knew of devil society. Being as it was the case that Pure Blood devils were getting rarer and rarer, almost all of them knew each other in this day and age. While there was still enough of them to breed on their own, it was still worrying to some.

To Venelena? She didn't care one bit. A devil was a devil. That line of reasoning grew ever stronger when this marriage was set up by their husbands. She had let her dear husband know her displeasure. While he was able to talk her into staying off to the side on this matter, she didn't enter his bed chambers for a long while. On top of that, she made sure his other wives steered clear as well. It helped to be one of the strongest devils around.

Oh she'd gone back to his bed eventually, as had his other wives, but that was because she loved him. He may not make all the best decisions but he was the man she had married. Even if it was arranged, there was a spark between them she wanted to keep alive forever. Still though, she hoped that he would get a better head on his shoulders one day.

That strange fellow she had met that was friends with Lord Phenex had left early on in the party. She didn't think much on it. Truthfully, she wanted him away from her children. Rias might like him, but he scared Jack. That may be a case of her misjudging the guy but she trusted her children. They were still devils. Even if most of them were kind these days, some would not let the past die. She wouldn't put it past some to still be lost to the old ways. So it was best he was gone.

Now she could enjoy herself and-

"Venelena!" She heard said Lady Phenex cry out. "There you are."

The lady of the house Gremory turned to see the lady of the house Phenex walk up to her. The two bowed to each other. A customary smile came to their faces. While they were friends, there was a reason why they were uncomfortable. Behind Lady Phenex was none other then Rias's betrothed, Raiser Phenex.

"It's good to see you," Venelena said. "And it is good to see you too, Raiser."

Raiser bowed his head, "I am honored to meet you."

"Lady Phenex-"

"Please," said lady raised her hand. "Call me Jessica. We're practically family anyways."

Venelena bowed her head, "Alright, Jessica. Would you mind if Rias and Jack spent some time with little Ravel? I'm sure the girls would enjoy the party together rather then spending time with us adults."

"That seems fine," Jessica turned to Raiser. A dangerous glint came to her eyes, "How about you? Do you have anything to say?"

Raiser flinched, "I'm fine."

Venelena watched her two precious daughters walk off, being gestured to where Ravel was at the moment. "So Raiser, I've heard you've won another game."

Raiser smiled, full with pride. 'Of course I won. I am destined to be the greatest."

"And he's even dropped his third person tick," Venelena chuckled.

Jessica joined him, "I've done my best to fix that, but he sometimes relapses."

"And did you talk to him about his behavior?"

Raiser scowled and looked away, "I am sorry about burning that comic book. I was more surprised and…"

"A little drunk," Jessica scowled. "It seems his father thought it would give him a bit of spirit when confronting his future wife. I have corrected the both of them. They won't try that again."

Venelena smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that."

"Lady Phenex," a beautiful Nekomata woman walked up to them with an adorable white haired child neko. "I seem to have lost my son to the thrall of your party."

"Oh he's entertaining his two lady friends," Jessica giggled. "Oh Venelena, meet Atalanta. She helped save my children alongside that wonderful son of hers."

"Oh that was you?" Venelena lent out a hand and she and Atalanta shook. "I'm so glad to hear that. Whatever gripes I have with Raiser," who snorted slightly at hearing that. "Ravel did not deserve to go through that experience. I'm so glad you saved her."

"It was no trouble at all," Atalanta smiled as they finished shaking. "I could never turn aside the needs of a child. Isn't that right, Shirone?"

Shirone nodded, "Yes, mommy." Saying that, Atalanta purred in delight. Her ears twitched as did her tail as though she had been fed the best catnip in the land.

Venelena smiled. Ah so she was a new mother. She had seen that look before, "Your daughter looks wonderful in that dress. She takes after her mother."

"Perhaps," Atalanta nodded. "I may not have known her long but I would do anything for her and her sister. That and the little boy with them."

"Ah, adopted?" Venelena asked and when she got a nod in return, she continued. "I couldn't think of anyone better for them. Perhaps we could schedule a few playdates between our children. Little Jack needs a few more friends."

"That is a wonderful idea," Jessica Phenex clapped her hands in excitement. "They'll be the best of friends in no time. Only the best for our children after all."

"I like the sound of that," Atalanta chuckled, rubbing a hand comfortably over Shirone's head.

* * *

Archer never liked high society parties. They were loud, reeked of self importance and greed, and were an excuse for the rich to parade themselves around in front of their friends. He was sure he had attended some of these, but the memories were fuzzy. The best were when Rin had taken him to a few parties with her and… well they usually ended with a big brawl and Lancer dying.

Why he kept coming back just to die, he never knew.

Right now though, he just had to worry about himself. For he was literally caught between a rock and a hard place. Well both places were rather soft right now but that was another story. Kuroka and Ravel were clung to his arms, one on each side. During the short time they'd been at the party, they hadn't moved from that spot. Each one glaring at the other or rubbing up against him.

Archer knew that if he made a wrong move, he was done for. These two girls were going in for the kill, unlikely to allow the other the chance to make the final move. That's why they didn't stray. They were afraid the other would take him. Well he honestly didn't care. He just wanted it to end. He knew a lot of guys would kill to have two cute girls after them. Well he'd like to see them handle a girl made of living flames and another that could claw you into shreds. Yeah, not the best matchup.

"Shirou, do you want to try this cake?" Ravel held up a piece of cake to his mouth. "I hear it's really good. Only the finest chefs work for us after all."

"Ah but what about this richly cooked chicken, nya?" Kuroka held up a cubed piece of chicken to his right. "It'll go down splendidly rather then that piece of filth she's trying to feed you."

"What?" Ravel scowled. "This cake is delicious."

"In your hands?" Kuroka purred. "I honestly doubt it."

"Don't make me burn you, you sour pussy."

"Don't make me claw you, you dumb chicken."

The two girls glared at each other with slight growling also present. Archer gulped before quickly taking both girls hands and forcing it to his mouth. He ate the pieces and quickly swallowed, causing the pair to blush. His lips may have brushed up against their fingertips accidentally but it was the only thing he could think of to keep the peace.

"Delicious," Archer said, licking his lips. It was true, even though the combination was strange. He smiled at them, "You two have excellent tastes."

They blushed and smiled, moving closer to his arms. "Why thank you, Archer~" They said in unison.

He sighed in relief. It would appear they weren't as contentious as Rin and Luvia. Those two would have continued regardless of what he did. That and end him in some way. Not as harsh as when Berserker killed him with Lancer that one time.

"Hey Ravel," the trio turned to see a cute red haired girl walk up to them.

"Hi Rias," Ravel said, turning to look at Archer. "Archer, this is Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory, this is Archer. He's my intended."

"In your dreams," Kuroka snorted, causing Ravel to glare at her.

"Now, now." Rias put her hands up, giggling at them. "Let's not fight. My little sister is impressionable."

Ravel blinked in confusion before looking to the small silver haired girl in a dress, "A new sister? Oooh, she's so cute~"

Jack ignored that comment to glare up at Archer, who sensed something was off about her. Was she… was she a servant like him? He had gotten the same vibe from Atalanta. Maybe she was. If that was the case, he'd have to be on his guard in this party. Who knew what class she originally was before being brought here.

Archer gulped, "How do you do?"

Rias curtsied, "I'm doing well."

"...Fine," Jack glared at him, moving closer to her sister. "Don't touch my sister."

Rias giggled, "Oh you don't have to worry about that. His hands are already filled." Her giggles grew louder as Archer sighed, to which both girls on his arms ignored it and kept on doing as before.

Archer felt something off. He looked around, seeing nothing. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to the girls. Best to keep it on them if he wanted to survive.

* * *

Mephistopheles cackled to himself. This was all too easy. He just had to keep himself out of sight and mind from everyone. When the guests left, he would slip into the little Ravel's bedroom. There he would steal her away or if he couldn't do that, kill her right then and there. Soon he would have her sweet energy. Oh for sure, he could sense the other Phenex's and they were all tasty. Yet why go for the shark when the minnow was right there for the taking? She was the safer option and he was no fool.

He only frowned when he passed one individual. It was a young white haired neko of some sort. He was surrounded by girls. Mephistopheles would say 'lucky bastard' if he truly cared about that sort of thing. He didn't. Let other devils care about producing little maggots for all he cared. That led to weakness. No, he only cared for what a true devil cared for. Power.

What interested and unnerved him was that he felt the same thing he felt with the little girl Jack. He wasn't a moron. That meant that this child was a servant like him and Jack. He'd have to be careful. Oh he didn't look tough. Neither did Jack. He was sure he could kill them easily but now wasn't the time. If he did that, he'd lose his shot at gaining those Phenex powers or at least that boost from her heart. No, he would not ruin his chances just for curiosity. Even if killing them was the best option as to get rid of rivals.

Mephistopheles would let them live. He was sure they were not of interest. He would keep to his original plan. No being would stand in his way. He was thankful that Jack was with him. He wasn't too close so his signature might be muddled by the little girl's. Good.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. Writers block. That and I was doing a lot of writing for my other stories. Would appreciate any look at them as I'm currently working on a number of other fate projects. I'd be rather happy to hear your feedback on them. As for this one, thanks for the support and I hope you all do well from here on out. Until next time, take care.**


	18. Chapter 18

Archer silently whimpered in fear. He didn't know what he did to deserve this sort of torment. Sure, he had killed a million people. Toppled organizations, countries, and the plans of the few mythical creatures still present on Earth. Well, his old Earth. That was in the name of Justice! It was for the good of all. He just guessed that wasn't enough of an excuse to please whatever deities had put him into the situation he now found himself in.

"Why is he here?" Rias pouted as she put her hands on her hips.

Archer was currently laying on a large bed with Ravel and Kuroka on each side of him, cuddling. He grumbled as he noticed the other girls present and remembered what he had gotten himself into. He was currently inside a girl's sleep over. The worst place a guy could find themselves in. If only he had not been born with this cursed luck with girls.

"And leave my mate alone?" Kuroka purred as she nuzzled her cheek against his. "Alone with the chicken no less? I shouldn't even begin to tell you how wrong that is."

Ravel scowled, "The stupid cat wouldn't leave him alone so I brought him here too."

"I'm quite the clever cat," Kuroka nuzzled him again. "I've caught the best mate after all. Even if I have to share him with a stupid barbequed chicken."

"Hussy!" Ravel shouted.

"Will you two stop being stupid?" Rias stomped her foot. "You can't do naughty adult stuff with him, especially not in my house. So stop arguing and let's have some fun before I have to marry your stupid brother."

"My brother may be stupid," Ravel started. "And dumb. And forgetful. And doesn't know how to treat other people's stuff right. Yet that gives you no reason to be mad at him."

Archer sweat dropped at that description. It honestly sounded like she had a low opinion of her brother.

"He's really brave when he wants to be," Ravel continued. "He's kind and considerate and the best big brother I could ask for. So stop being a meanie."

"I'll stop when he stops burning my manga." Rias gestured at her.

"Manga is trash," Ravel said. She let out a short scream as a knife passed her head.

Jack's stare was deadly as she held several more knives in her hands, "Take that back."

"I'm sorry," Ravel threw herself forward. She held her hands together, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Rias chuckled with a pleased smile, "Alright, if he's staying then the ground rules apply to him. So no funny adult stuff in the bed, do you hear me?"

"Nya, but how will we make babies then?" Kuroka pouted.

Archer's eyes widened and he tried to spring forward before he was tackled by both Kuroka and Ravel. As they nuzzled him, he looked up imploringly at Rias. "I promise! I promise nothing will happen."

"Really~?" Rias's smile grew.

Archer nodded as the two girls giggled and let go of him. He knew they were messing with him, but at least he would have the support of the main girl here. Rias seemed reasonable. He was safe.

"Then I can assure you, you'll have a good time." Rias nodded, "Although," she put a finger on her cheek. "You are kind of cute." Her smile was the epitome of devlish.

Archer hoped he could survive this night.

"So let's play spin the bottle~!" Rias held up a bottle and an evil gleam was seen in the corner of her eyes.

Archer screamed internally. He was definitely not going to survive the night.

"I... I want to play with big brother first." Shirone spoke up.

"Ooooh~" Kuroka giggled, "Starting early, are we little sis? I don't mind sharing him with you. Let's hope you get lucky tonight. I know I will."

"Don't make me burn you," Ravel said with a hand full of fire... right beside him.

Archer was going to die. He was going to die painfully.

* * *

The Gremory's were a devil family that was deeply associated with family. Everyone knew their primary concerns was if their loved ones were safe and happy. Of course, sometimes a loved one's happiness was sacrificed for the greater good, such as with Rias Gremoy. Yet those were few and far between in this family and only down because of devil tradition. In many circles, they just knew that Venelana Gremory would have loved nothing more than to keep her daughter close. To let her pick her future husband but that wasn't to be at the moment. Hearing her daughter's cries over this was heartbreaking but she would soldier on. She'd whip her future husband into shape in no time.

Family was why she was going over to her friend Jessica Phenex. It wasn't about Riser. They had said pretty much everything about that already. No, this was about someone else. There was something off about Maz. The pale devil was creepy and not in the usual devilish way. No, there was something about him that offset her motherly concerns. Was he a danger? Perhaps. Devils were known to kill others quite quickly and for little things in the past. That of course had changed with her son's ascension to the throne and the low birthrate threatening their species' numbers.

He just… She just wasn't sure about his identity. She had to talk to her friend. Maz had disappeared sometime during the party. She just wanted to make sure that he was the real deal. Otherwise she had let her daughters interact with a dangerous man. That just wouldn't do. So she finally came to the Phenex's bedroom door and knocked.

Lady Phenex opened the door shortly and yawned. She was wearing a purple nightgown that basically left nothing to the imagination. Venelana noted it was similar to her own although hers had some little flower designs on it. "What brings you here at this hour, Venelana?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep," Venelana bowed her head. "I wanted to ask you about something. A Mr. Maz came to this party with me as I might have mentioned before. I was wondering if you had seen him."

"Mr. Maz?" Jessica Phenex blinked in confusion. "Okay, that must have slipped your mind. You did not mention anything about him. That and I have no idea who that is."

"Maybe your husband did?" Venelana's heart started to beat faster.

Jessica moved back into the room. She could barely make out any words nor did she try to. While devils had excellent senses, it was simply rude to eavesdrop. Jessica came back after a few moments, "Sorry. He doesn't know anyone of that name. I could ask the other wives…"

Venelana could tell how much she didn't like the idea. While devils and most supernatural creatures were perfectly fine with polygamy, sometimes you liked having your lover to yourself. Venelana knew that all too well. Most of the higher devils had many wives but only one main wife, which is why only she and Jessica had kids in their respective households. The others were for company and pleasure. Not for children. Not that she didn't mind having a little pleasure with the other wives on the side. Her husband wasn't always at home after all.

"You needn't worry," Venelana smiled even though she was panicking. "I'll just go and check up on the kids before I head off to my room. Goodnight."

Jessica frowned, "You're worried about them, aren't you?"

Venelana paused before nodding. There was no reason to lie to her, especially since she was a friend.

"Then I'll be damned if I don't do the same," Jessica scowled. "Give me a moment. I'll change."

"I think you look good as you are," Venelana smiled.

Jessica snorted, "Don't give me that. That may have worked on me when we were teens but not now." She closed the door.

Venelana put a hand on her cheek, "I can't blame her for being so uptight." She muttered to herself. If Rias had been captured, she'd be just as nervous as Jessica. She just hoped she was worrying over nothing.

* * *

Mephistopheles couldn't help but chuckle as he removed the scissor blade from the guard. He didn't really need to kill them. He could cut them up as he made his way with the little Phenex girl, but he didn't want any intrusions. He knew there were some other ex-servants here. That and some of the more powerful devils could give him a bad time. No, he'd kill these goons so they wouldn't squeal. Shame, since he wanted to hear them scream. Maybe next time he came here. That sounded like a plan. He'd spill that mother's belly.

Tonight though, he would go for the girl. She would be his little energy battery for a while till he got bored. Then he'd have fun in seeing how he could kill and immortal. Oooh, wouldn't that be an experience to die for. Then he could try it out on the other members of the family. How many ways could you kill an immortal? One? A hundred? A thousand? Oooh, why couldn't there be more immortals to try it out.

He would settle for one. The purest of them. She would scream so well. That he assured himself. Just as he got to the door, he summoned two copies. A little back up never hurt and if she had some others in there with her, killing one or two as he left would be a nice parting gift. He silently opened the door and looked around. It was easy to see in the dark given he was a devil himself. There were so many little kids. Ohohoho, if only he wasn't on a time limit.

"Am I really going to kill children for power?" Mephistopheles paused as he mumbled to himself. Just as he pondered the question, he smiled wickedly as he had the answer. "Of course I am."

He walked over to the girl and let his clones choose two children to kill. It would be silent and painless of course. He didn't want the others waking up yet but after that, he couldn't begin to imagine what screams they would have when they found their friends dead. How delightful.

He reached down just as the other clones raised their scissor blades. This was too easy. She was his for the taking. He inwardly laughed as he picked her up. Now he would escape. Well, not before killing a couple of others of course. So delightful.

And then the clones died….

Mephistopheles didn't turn around. He didn't react. Inwardly he scowled. Did two children just kill a clone of his? They aren't as powerful as him but those clones shouldn't have died. Oh well. Servants. Devils. Whatever. Children were no match for him. A summoned scissor appeared in his hand as the children started to wake up, some more loudly then others.

He turned around, "I'll make this quick, kiddies."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I started my novel and keeping up with different fanfics ate up a lot of time. I'll try and post at least one chapter a month and hopefully I can do a few more if I can pick up the pace. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care.**


	19. Chapter 19

Archer wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight. That much he knew. The party had gone on for a while. Thankfully, he didn't have to take off his clothes or kiss someone on the lips or the like. The bottle idea was tossed aside after a while since he refused to participate. They didn't want him to be grumpy. That of course led to more snuggles from 'his' girls. He wouldn't let them know he actually liked the attention. Somewhat.

As much as he might not have noticed/ignored the advances of Luvia and Rin, he still loved having them around. Kuroka and Ravel were there own people and they weren't replacements, but it was nice to have that dynamic back in his life. He was sure he wasn't going to have a quiet life this time around. That was fine with him. At least this time he'd 'eventually' get some peace. Yeah there were still a bunch of bad guys around he'd have to fight, but he had a family to protect. One made up of former servants like himself and powerful devils. He was fine.

Of course that line of thinking was stupid and he knew it. Something was bound to happen. So when he felt the overwhelming presence of what could only be a former servant walk into the room, he knew he was in for a bad time.

He could feel the figure getting closer to him. There were multiple ones but he had to focus on the one near his bed. His senses never failed him. He could hear the singing of a blade moving through the air. It was ready to strike. It was now or never.

Just as the clone was about to pierce him, he spun in the bed and threw a knife into the being's head. Immediately, it convulsed before disappearing. Archer quickly got to his feet and saw Jack standing at the ready as well with two knives in her own hands. He summoned his own short swords before he turned to the perpetrator.

"I'll make this quick, kiddies." The vile creature said as he turned around. He looked like a demonic and demented clown of sorts. Archer idly wondered why clowns always got turned into vile monsters, but that was for another time to ponder. The creature lifted his sword as he watched the kids waking up and looking at him in fear. "So who wants to be first?"

"G-Get out!" Rias Gremory said as she stood up. She was shaking slightly but she stood firm, "This is not your house. You aren't welcome, you weirdo!"

"Yeah!" Ravel shouted as she gestured at him. She had taken her own bed after Archer had implored them to sleep apart, much to her and Kuroka's disappointment. "My family is going to beat you into the ground if you don't get out of here."

"If it isn't the little heiress herself," the creature bowed. Sure he was a 'demon' like them, but creature fit him perfectly in title. "I'm so glad to meet you. You're the one I'm looking for."

"Why?" Ravel gulped, taking a step back on the bed.

"Why, to eat you of course~" The creature straightened his back and licked his lips, "I am Mephistopheles and I desire your power."

Archer scowled. This wasn't good. He knew its name now but he couldn't get his history from it or his power. He could still read information off of his weapon but not the person. It seems his new body wasn't going to give him some abilities of his servant self. He hadn't tried to know more about Jack or Atalanta before so this never came to mind.

"Fat chance, clown." Kuroka jumped in front of Ravel. Her claws were at the ready. "You'll have to go through me."

"A delightful proposition~" With that, Mephistopheles pounce. His blade would have cut right through her if Archer hadn't jumped in the way and blocked it. The blade caught on his two swords held in a pincer formation. "I'd love to fight you, boyo, but I'm on a tight schedule. Don't be a hero and you'll get to live."

"You obviously don't know anything about me?" Archer smirked.

Just as he said that, Jack pounced like any true Assassin would. She plunged her knives into the sides of his neck, causing Mephistopheles to cry out in pain. Archer smiled. This was too easy. Then the creature poofed out of existence like the other two.

Well, he should have seen that coming.

The door crashed open and another set of the freaky clown walked in, "I don't have time for this!" They shouted and an explosion was heard, "I will have her!"

"Over my dead-" Archer began before he blocked a swipe from a blade.

"I hate that phrase!" Mephistopheles shouted as he kept slashing at Archer, who dodged them with his cat like reflexes. "I hate it. You heroes always cry it out as if you're being cute. Well I'm not laughing."

Archer idly noticed Kuroka and Jack were doing their best to protect Shirone. The room was too small for too many so he just needed to buy time for the adults to get here. Yeah, he could do that easy. He jumped back and switched to his bow. As the clone made to swipe at him, he fired and killed it. They weren't that tough.

That's when he heard the screaming. He turned his head to see Rias and Ravel being held in the arms of two of the fiends before they made to dash out of the room. He jumped in to stop them but he yowled in both pain and surprise when one of the clone clowns grabbed his tail and threw him into a wall.

"You'll have to go through us, kitty." The clown mocked.

Archer wasn't going to have this. He didn't throw himself into centuries of combat and stupid hero justice worship and get made into a Counter Guardian and given a new body to end up dying to a knock off IT. He scowled as he readied his two short swords, "I'll make you pay for this."

"Come up with some new material," the clown went in for the kill.

* * *

Venelana wanted to be wrong as she rushed to her daughters. She was just overthinking things. Yes, they were likely asleep and safe and sound. Still, her heart wouldn't rest until she at least saw that happen. Jessica raced with her, wearing her usual dress. While devils didn't really care about indecency, Jessica Phenex liked to keep up appearances. Venelana wouldn't have minded going naked if she had to but that was another matter entirely.

Just as she was trying to assuage her concerns, she heard the cries of the staff. The pair stopped and stared at each other. A hint of concern flashing within their eyes.

"That sounds like my guards," Jessica said. "Who could have gotten this far into the mansion?"

A severed devil head was thrown across the hallway and hit the wall.

"We don't have time to ask who it is," Venelana snarled, energy coiling around her hands. "If these bastards want to ruin my daughters' sleepover, they've got another thing coming." She raced around the corner and stopped when she saw twelve strange clowns. They all looked the same. The same attire and crazed grin.

"Oh this one's got nice tits," one of the clowns said.

"Can I play with them after we chop off her head?" Another said, causing some of them to snicker.

Venelana snarled once more and brought up her left hand. Energy started to build around it. Pure destruction raced through her veins. A small sense of satisfaction came to her being when she saw the clowns flinch. "I will give you one chance to explain yourselves."

"We don't have to explain shit-"

Venelana fired. The Power of Destruction isn't something to be taken lightly. It does not kill. It obliterates. It destroys down to the last atom. Within a second, where there were twelve clowns, now there were none. They didn't even have a chance to scream. The power stopped but her rage didn't. "Bastards."

Jessica whistled behind her, "You haven't lost your touch, Venelana. I'm honestly jealous."

"You can save your praise for later," Venelana started to run again, with Lady Phenex not far behind her. As they rounded the corner, another dozen clones of the clown rushed them.

"These are mine," Jessica summoned her fiery mace in her hands and swung it, smashing two of them into nothing. She laughed as she crushed the skull of another clown, before blasting three of them with a large fireball.

Venelana watched her friend crush the clowns into the dirt. Silently, she prayed for the safety of her children and all of the others. She just hoped they could get there in time.

* * *

Yubelluna blasted another clone. She gritted her teeth as she jumped back from the swipe a clown tried to do her in with and blasted him away as well. These things kept coming again and again. She was thankful she and the other girls of Riser's peerage were staying together or else it would have been harder to fend off the horde. Unfortunately, a lot of staff were dead but the girls were made of harder stuff. Riser didn't just win his matches because they were rigged. They trained hard, although Yubelluna knew that some of them trained harder than others. Maybe she'd fix that soon enough.

"We have to find Lord Riser," Karlamine, a beautiful Knight of Riser's peerage blocked a swing of a clone's blade before taking off its head. "He'll get us out of this mess."

"I'm sure he's on his way, hiyah!" Siris, another Knight, used her large broadsword to cleave another pair in two. She snorted as they disappeared, "These creatures aren't so tough."

Xuelan, a Rook, kicked a clown so hard in the chest, that it burst open before disappearing. "Don't let that go to your head. I'm betting the creator is just using these guys as a distraction."

"A distraction?" Yubelluna blinked a few times as she tried to think of something worth taking. The mansion was filled with goods but to go to these extremes was pushing it. "What are they after?"

Ile and Nel, Pawns, cut through the legs of a clown, "We don't care as long as they all just die." They shouted in unison.

"If they think they can take us on with this bunch, they've got another thing coming." Isabella, a Rook, punched a clown's head right off its body.

"Just push them back," Yubelluna told them and the rest of the peerage. Just as she said that, a clown jumped right at her. She blasted it apart but another behind her threw a ball of pure magic. She blocked it with her fists, but that left her blind for a second. Pulling her arms back, the clown slammed right into her. She let out a pained grunt and looked up, seeing the clown creature gleefully raise its blade to stab her.

Suddenly it was blasted off by a ball of fire. Yubelluna looked over and smiled. Riser slaughtered the twenty or so clones that were in the room. This was mostly due to them being focused on them rather then him, but his skill was still considerable.

He stood over her after the place was clear. He held his hand down to her and she took it, "Are you alright, Yubelluna."

Yubelluna saw the care in his eyes and blushed. She nodded, "Yes, thanks to you."

Shuriya, a pawn, gave an angry growl. "Oh, why can't he rescue me."

"Have any of you seen the little ones?" Riser asked. "Have you seen my sister?"

"I think they're still in their room," Yubelluna said. "I don't think these creatures are after the kids."

"You never know with these bastards," Riser scowled. "I'm just glad you all are alright."

The peerage smiled and gave a nod. Even if he didn't have the best reputation, each one of them would gladly do anything for him. Even if he acted like a dick now and again. No one was perfect.

"Yubelluna," Riser said. "I want you and the others to get to my mother. She'll be able to get everyone organized and oust these invaders."

Yubelluna nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"My fiance and little sister could be in danger," Riser's flames danced over his arms. "I'm going to make these bastards pay for ruining their night."

Yubelluna smirked and idly traced a finger over his muscular chest, "Going to be play hero, hmmm? One damsel in distress wasn't enough for you?"

Riser rolled his eyes, "Now's not the time for flirting. We've got to go now."

Yubelluna frowned, "Oh just ruin my fun."

She let out an eep as he pulled her forward and smashed his lips against hers. She let out a little moan, enjoying the jealous stares. While not all of them loved him, they couldn't deny he was rather handsome.

Riser pulled back and smirked, "That was for luck." With that, he turned around and raced off.

Yubelluna fanned herself, "You heard the man~ Let's find his mommy."

* * *

 **Hey, I like to make Riser a bit more heroic. Sue me. It's just something that not a lot of fics explore his better side. I know that comes with his later character development but as you've seen, he's been kicked a bit so he's growing more then he was in canon sooner. Oh he's still a dick but he's a likable dick.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Juggling several fanfics and my own novel has left me with not as much time and motivation. I will see this fic through so don't worry about me abandoning it. That's not going to happen. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

Mephistopheles couldn't be happier at this moment. Everything was going just as planned. His magically created clones were keeping everyone at bay while he got to run off with two powerful little morsels. Of course, the little girl with red hair spooked him slightly. Her power was just so… unnatural. He'd kill her quickly. The Phenex girl though. He was going to drag it out. Make it last. Oh it was going to be delicious. It was the least he could do after waiting for so long to have his prize.

"Let me go!" The little Phenex girl cried in his arms as he kept moving.

"Ohohohoho," Mephistopheles cackled, "I don't think so, little one. I've got so much in store for you that I can't possibly let you go. Why, it would make this whole night superfluous if I did that. No, no, no. That simply won't happen."

"You creep!" Rias Gremory yelled as she struggled as well, "My mom will make you pay for this."

"Ooooh~" Mephistopheles cackled, "Now that is an image. I assure you that your mothers are too busy to come save you at the moment. I've got them preoccupied."

"My mom can be really scary when she gets mad," Ravel shouted as she kept struggling. "She'll make you cry all the way home to your mom."

"I don't have a mom," Mephistopheles scowled, "Family. Crying. Such un-devil like things. Why has devil kind fallen so low? It's so sickening. It makes me want to throw up every time you lot open your mouths. Devils have no use for families and we do not cry."

"You're stupid," Rias said, "Devils can feel a lot of things. Families make us feel great. Maybe that's why you're such a stupid clown."

Mephistopheles didn't say anything for a moment. Instead he ran around the corner and stopped, a massive insane grin splitting his face as he gazed at the scene, "Do you see this?"

The two little girls gasped and Ravel covered up her eyes. Before them staff and a few guard devils were all dead, being sliced up and thrown about or even used to paint on the walls. The clones cackled as they went about their work, reveling in the carnage.

"This is what true devils should strive for," Mephistopheles laughed, "A world where we can do anything we want. Where death and destruction reign supreme. Now doesn't that seem like an ideal life?"

"You…" Rias Gremory had never seen such carnage before in her young life. She was but a child and the closest she had ever come to something like this was in her manga. It's why she was at least able to look at it without throwing up, even though she still felt sick. "You're a monster. Devils aren't evil."

"Wrong!" Mephistopheles's grip on them tightened, "We are the embodiment of vileness. To say otherwise is just a sign of being retarded. You're mother must be so sad, but then again, she did seem like a stupid bitch." He laughed.

"Shut up, you stupid clown." Rias snarled, glaring up at him. "You're just a monster. You don't know anything."

Mephistopheles stared down at her before slamming both of the girls into the wall. They cried out in fear and pain as he glared down at her, "I've got a lot of work to do with you devils. One day you'll see it my way. You'll be a monster like me," he chuckled. "Well maybe not, since I'm going to kill you both. Sorry, not sorry."

"We'll never be like you, you... you meanie head!" Ravel shouted at him.

Mephistopheles blinked in confusion as he stared at her for a moment before he broke down in chuckles, "So soft! So innocent! I hate it!" He slammed Ravel into the wall again, "We're devils. Demons. Beings of hell. Words of hate should come naturally to us. When I tear down this world, I'll remake it into a world of spite and vile the likes that you should dream of! Tragic you won't live to see it."

"Leave her alone!" Rias screamed.

Mephistopheles turned to say something but the moment he did, Rias shot a bolt of pure Destruction into his face. He was thrown across the room, letting them go in the process. The two small girls fell on their bums but quickly got up.

"Run," Rias said to Ravel.

"What?"

"Run," Rias pushed her. "Get out of here. I'll distract him.

"You can't win again him," Ravel said pleadingly. "You'll die. Please, come with me."

"He'll get both of us," Rias pushed her again. "Just go."

Ravel whimpered and nodded before turning and running away.

"Do you fucking think that will work," Mephistopheles stood up. Where his nose used to be was a bloody hole. Bone could be seen poking out of it. "You bitch! I was going to play with you, but you're going to die here and now."

"Like you-"

Mephistopheles had shot forth faster then she could react. His foot caught her in the stomach and sent her careening into the wall across the hall. He turned to his clones who now all sported the same wound as him, "Get the bird brat. This one is mine."

The clones took off without a word.

"As for you," Mephistopheles summoned his blade and walked closer. Rias shivered in fear as he did so, "I'm going to skewer you alive. I'll watch your blood flow on my blade and then I'll laugh." He gave a cry and thrust his blade forward.

However his blade didn't meet flesh. It met two blades who blocked the blow from landing.

"The little kitten?"

Archer snorted as he glared up at the older demon. His twin blades struggled to hold back the larger one from hitting him but he held his ground, "We've got unfinished business."

Mephistopheles smiled, "That we do. Prepare to die."

"You first."

* * *

Ravel flew as she raced down the hallway. Her fiery wings took her along faster then her legs could hope to carry her. She had to find someone. Anyone. She was going to get Rias some help if it was the last thing she did. She just hoped Rias was alright by the time she did so. She couldn't think of her dying.

She could hear the cackling of the clones growing closer and closer. She cried as she ran, hot tears hitting the ground as she beat her wings as hard as she could. It felt like it wouldn't be enough. They'd catch up to her. Rias would die, just like she would. She was failing.

She gasped when she felt a hand grab her leg.

"Gotcha!" A clone shouted as he slammed her into the ground. "Glad I was coming from the other way since you're so fast. Too bad you were too busy crying to notice."

Ravel whimpered as she was brought up to his eye level, "P-Please…"

"Ooooh, begging." The clone snickered, "What a nice devil. It's going to be so fun to skin you-"

The clone was abruptly cut in half. As it disappeared, Ravel looked up and gasped as she spied her brother. He stood defensively over her, glaring daggers at the opponents before him.

"You will all die here for trying to lay your filthy hands on my sister," Riser snarled.

"You came…"

Riser looked down with a confident smirk, "Of course I did. I failed you once. I will never do that again."

An ear splitting smile came across her face, "Go kick their butts, big brother!"

"Gladly," with that said, Riser charged. His sword cleaved through the skull of a clone like butter. His fire burned them into nothing more than ash. All in all, Ravel was so lucky to have a big brother like him.

* * *

Archer would be lying to himself if he said he ever looked forward to fighting another spirit. His memories may have been a bit hazy on some timelines, but he remembered how hard it was to deal with another servant. He even died a few times. Not fun at all. However, this was different. This servant was alive. That meant he was probably stronger than his servant self. Some servants were restricted by how powerful their masters were. An unrestricted servant meant an unrestricted power level.

That's what Mephistopheles was showing him as he slashed and clanged his sword against Archer's smaller ones. Archer was thankful he was part cat. It gave him the flexibility he needed to dodge the strikes he knew he couldn't block. He leaned backwards, avoiding a strike that would have taken off his head and jumped back. Only for his enemy to close the distance.

"Why do you run like a coward?" Mephistopheles asked as he kept up his assault, "Are you not a former servant such as I? Stand and fight!"

"I'm not a crazy bastard like you," Archer grunted as he was pushed back by a stab against his blades. "I know when and where to pick my fights. You on the other hand, are a fool who thinks he can take on a den of wolves."

"Wolves?" Mephistopheles stopped to stare at him in confusion. Then his face contorted in rage, "Wolves? They are not wolves. They are chickens ready to be slaughtered. I must guide them back to what it truly means to be a devil. They are a disgrace. If I didn't want to save them so badly, I'd feel insulted by the comparison."

"Save them?" Archer threw his blade but it was deflected by the former Caster servant. He recalled it, "You kill them left and right for their power. You're literally trying to kill children. You are no savior. You're a power hungry dictator in the making."

"Silence!" Mephistopheles strode forth and kept hammering into the younger former servant. "You know nothing. You will die here today and never witness Hell's rebirth. The world will shake and humanity will feel the fangs of its better soon enough. As will Heaven and all those other bastard religions."

"Now you're talking nonsense," Archer was using his magical energy just to keep up. A gash to his arm told him that he couldn't keep this up forever, "You just like killing, so stop trying to be all high and mighty."

"I don't care what you think of me," Mephistopheles was able to smash his foot into Archer's abdomen and send him flying. Thankfully, the cat landed on his foot but was wobbling. Mephistopheles was strong. Any harder and Archer knew he'd be down and out of the fight, "The dead have no time for thoughts anyways."

"Funny, I was about thing." A feminine voice spoke out.

The two male combatants turned their heads and Mephistopheles's eyes widened. Before him was none other than the two local mothers of Rias and Ravel. Destructive energy swirled around Venelana while Jessica's body was red hot from the fire blazing about her. The former Caster turned and cackled.

"Awww, come to save your little baby?" Mephistopheles mocked, "If you had just given me a moment, I'd have done my best to make her look pretty."

"Jessica," Venelana took a few steps forward. "Let me have this one."

"He's all yours," Jessica sneered as she stared down the mad monster.

Mephistopheles held out his sword as his long tongue stuck out of his mouth, "Oh this is going to be fun. I can't wait to rip open your womb and see if it's any good. With a shit daughter like that one," he pointed to Rias, "I'm expecting to find-"

He dodged a bolt of Destruction. It utterly destroyed the wall behind him. Though he didn't show it, his heart was racing in fear. That energy wasn't something for the land of the living. He would have to be careful.

"Do you think you can-"

He narrowly dodged another blast. He gritted his teeth as he kept it up. Thrice during the barrage, the energy would knick him. He could feel small parts of himself being utterly annihilated. He also knew she was playing with him. She hadn't even tried to utterly destroy the place. Perhaps she was worried about her daughter.

He used his magic to power himself forward even faster. He would slash this woman's belly open, no matter what she was up to. Yet she didn't move. Just as he prepared to strike, Jessica came into view and slammed her mace into his chest. His mouth opened up as he coughed up blood. The blow sent him flying into a wall, destroying a part of it in the process. He groggily stood up. The blow was strong. Easily matching a servant's strength, in his case. He could feel several broken ribs as the poked his innards.

Mephistopheles snarled and raised his sword, "You will-"

Venelana shot a bolt quicker than he could talk. His arm was gone in a flash, before he could even blink. "You will shut up." She spat at him.

He stared at the wound for a moment before laughter started to bubble in his throat. They could hear something ticking. He turned to glare at them, "This much I swear. I will have my vengeance." Around him swirled a number of clocks and with a finger, he tossed them forward.

"Move!" Jessica got in front of them and the clocks converged around her. Her energy drew them in and within a second, they blew up. Her screams of pain were carried out around the area.

* * *

Mephistopheles growled as he across the backyard. His plan was ruined. HIs arm was gone and he had used up so much energy. It would take ages to get back to where he was before. Still, he had hurt that family. He only hoped that the mother didn't have the same healing energy as the rest of them. Killing the matriarch of this household would have been at least some fun. He would be back, stronger than ever.

He never saw the arrow pierce him or the resulting explosion. Nor did he forget that there were three mothers present this day, not two.

Atalanta would not let a creature scare her kittens and live to tell the tale.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. Work has been killer since the holidays started and with so many fics on hand, I never had the time to come back to this story. No matter, I'll do my best to write more this coming year. Hopefully this chapter was satisfactory and you all enjoy it. As well, I'll try and start answering reviews from here on out. Don't forget to comment as they are very much appreciated. Until next time, take care.**

1: GARcher

Archer is about Koneko/Shirone's age. I'll keep that in mind. Pairings are still a bit loose at this stage.

2: Nagisa Tr

I got the idea from another fic. Can't remember the name of it and given he knows magic, I thought I'd use it to help me along.

3: xbox432

Going to be honest, I was looking for a way to show off Riser as a badass with some morals. Why? Because people focus way too much on him being a 'jackass' that they seem to forget Riser actually goes through a redemption arc and becomes a pretty swell guy. No. He's usually either killed, humiliated, and made into an even bigger pompous jackass then canon. (Which is saying something since the anime itself made him much more of a jackass then the manga/LN) So he's going to be a better character earlier now.

Well that's mostly because it's more fun to write flashy fights. Having an Assassin just assassinate an opponent does kind of kill fight potential but yeah, I thought I'd spice it up with some actual technique.


	21. Chapter 21

Last night shouldn't have been as surprising to Archer as it was. As someone who had fought in a Holy Grail War, he should have been ready at all times. Granted, most of that fighting had been in a game show where things went screwy and everyone was up to strange and unusual hijinks but still.

He would never forget Caster fighting in that tennis outfit…

Never.

Of course, he had been a light sleeper. Ready for anything but he had let the villain take two innocent girls. All of that under his watch. He couldn't help but hate himself. His very life's goal was to protect everyone around him. Guess he failed. Again. Sometimes he wondered if he really was becoming his young self but he had stopped asking that question a while back. He would make it up to the girls and everyone else. He wouldn't let this happen again.

Which is why he was pacing back and forth in front of Ravel's room. He needed to apologize. To set things right with her. He just had to go inside and tell her he was sorry. Tell her he would do everything he could to protect her better. His shoulders slumped. Even then, he didn't feel like it would be enough. She was still kidnapped. Saying sorry wouldn't change that.

Archer felt someone wrap their arms around his neck and press their body against him. He kept himself still. It wasn't threatening him and he had an inkling on who it was, "Kuroka?"

"Nya, is my hero in distress?" Kuroka purred into his ear. "I can help alleviate some of that~"

Archer snorted, "I don't feel like cuddling."

Kuroka frowned and quickly got in front of him. She got closer to his face, "What is worrying you? Everyone's safe and the bad guy's dead. You should be happy, you big hero."

Archer couldn't look her in the eyes, "He still kidnapped someone while I was in the room. He hurt them and I couldn't do anything."

"And then you saved them and bought time for the big mommas to come save the day," Kuroka crossed her arms, "Seems someone's being too hard on themselves."

"I am not."

Kuroka poked his nose, "Yes you are. Don't argue with your mate."

"We're not…." Archer decided to not finish that sentence because he liked 'not' being in pain. He had learned that lesson the hard way. Just let the girls talk and nod your head.

Kuroka picked up on that and smirked, "You're a fast learner. So I expect you to learn how to not be stupid and except you're a hero."

"I'm not a hero," Archer growled. That title really irked him. He couldn't remember why, but it did.

Kuroka flicked his head, causing him to flinch. "Yes you are. You're my mate. A hero. The father of my future children-"

"We haven't even dated!" Archer threw up his arms in the air in exasperation. "We at least have to date first.'

Stars appeared in Kuroka's eyes as she held her hands together, "A date? Oh Archer, nya~" She hugged him tightly to herself, "I thought you'd never ask me on a date. I accept."

"But… I didn't…" Archer sighed. He wasn't getting out of this was he?

"Now," Kuroka pushed him away towards the door. "Go talk to my rival, nya. We need to make sure she's alright."

Archer quirked an eyebrow. Did Kuroka actually care about Ravel? Were they friends now? He could only hope that was the case. "I'm glad that you-"

"Because I really need to rub it in her face I'm going on a date with you before her," a victorious expression spread itself across Kuroka's face.

Archer inwardly sighed. He wasn't going to hear the end of this. He just hoped it didn't lead to any crazy shenanigans… Okay, he knew it would but he could at least hope. That's all he could really do.

"Now let's go say hi, hero~" Kuroka pushed the door open and winked at him.

To be honest, as much as he hated it, the way she said 'hero' did stir something within him. He didn't know if it was wholesome or not yet. The two of them walked into the room. Everything looked normal and not so out of place. All of his nervousness left him as he exhaled and smiled. Ravel was okay. She was laying in her bed, reading a book.

Ravel looked over from her book and smiled. She immediately put it down and waved at them, "Hey guys. Took you long enough- WAA!"

Kuroka hadn't spared a moment to lunge forward and capture her in a large hug, "Oooh, I'm so happy my spicy chicken is safe."

Ravel scowled and waved her arms around angrily, "I'm not a spicy chicken, you dumb cat!" Kuroka just laughed and kept hugging her.

A part of Archer wanted to dip out at that moment. Let the girls have their own little moment. That thought was trampled upon the moment Kuroka opened up her mouth again.

"Come on, Archer." Kuroka looked over her shoulder and grinned like a cheshire cat, "Be a hero and give your damsel a hug~"

Ravel blushed and gulped, "H-He doesn't need to hug me. I'm fine. See? My big brother protected me."

"But you wish it was your hero, right~" Kuroka teased, poking the other girl's cheek. When her blush grew deeper, Kuroka snickered, "Nya, I was right~"

Archer sighed and walked forward, "Ravel, I'm- WHOA!"

Kuroka pulled him into the hug, "Now we're all together."

"Y-Yeah," Ravel blushed at being so close to Archer, "We are… Archer?"

"Yeah?" Archer said, just deciding to go along with it.

"Thank you," Ravel said. She twirled a piece of her hair with a finger, "For saving Rias. She's a good person and I really appreciate you saving her and being a hero."

Archer inwardly sighed. He guessed he was a real hero now. Darn it. He can't back out of this. Not when a cute girl was saying it. Curse his need to be really polite and gentlemanly to girls. "Any time."

Ravel smiled, "Yeah…"

"And now that you've said your thank yous," Kuroka pulled back and started to pull down her dress, "Let's make some kittens."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ravel screamed as she scooted away, blushing like mad.

Archer quickly reached up and tried his best to push her shirt up, "Now is not the time!"

"But it's the best time," Kuroka said with fervent glee, blushing with anticipation. "This is your reward for being such a good boy, nya~"

"You perverted pussycat!" Ravel jumped up to her feet and had a fireball in hand, "Get away from him."

"Nya?" Kuroka tilted her head to the side in curiosity and mischief, "And what are you going to do about it, little fire chick?"

"I'll… I'll…" Ravel blushed and shook in place as she tried to think of something, "I'll do this!" She reeled her arm back and readied herself to fire a fireball.

"Wait, I'm still~" Archer tried to call out since he was right there in front of Kuroka, holding her robe.

Kuroka jumped away, literally jumping out of the robe. He fell forward, his hair singing a bit from the fireball. Thankfully it went out before it set the room on fire. He groaned. Of course it would end up like this. Curse his luck! He didn't know what was worse. Cursed gems or fire magic being thrown his way during a catfight.

Kuroka put her thumbs in her cat ears and waved the other fingers, "Nya, nya, nya~ You're too slow to hit me, chicken~"

"I am not a chicken!

Archer sighed. This was his life now. For the life of him, he couldn't help but grin. It was new, but it still had its charms. He could live with this.

* * *

Atalanta took a sip from her cup. The three mothers had ordained a meeting between themselves. Their husbands and older children would be here later today. Their children were in their rooms as well. For now, it was just them.

"I'm still terribly sorry," Venelana's voice was rather soft, "Had I known who he was-"

"Oh stop it," Jessica snorted, "You've been apologizing non-stop ever since we sat down. You didn't know. None of us did. What matters now is that our children are safe. So quit whining."

"She is right," Atalanta nodded, "That monster came within this home without our knowledge of his true intentions. None of us are at fault. Besides, he is dead. He will never again harm our children."

"Speaking of which," Jessica smiled as she turned the conversation, "My offer is open to you. You can stay here and raise your children. I know last night was… hectic, but Ravel really cares about your kids. I do as well and you are quickly becoming something of a friend to me. Not a best friend. That's Venelana's position and she guards it fiercely."

"I do not," Venelana puffed out her cheeks, seeing a bit of humor in it and brightening up. Jessica giggled at the sight.

Atalanta thought it over. To be honest, she had nowhere to go. Raising three children in the wilderness could work, but was that what she wanted for them? No. No she did not. She had lived in the wilderness as a child herself. She wanted the best for her children. She wanted them to be happy. So she nodded, "Yes, I think I'll stay."

Jessica clapped her hands, "Wonderful. We'll make preparations for your stay. Until then, I'll have a look at our security." She stood up but her steps were wobbly, "Whoo, that bastard took a lot more out of me then I thought. I'm sometimes really glad I'm a Phenix and faced worse but still. You never quite get used to having your legs blown off."

The other two ladies winced. Jessica's body had not been a pretty picture when that Noble Phantasm had gone off. Atalanta was sure that's what it was. Her healing factor had kept her alive and less than a day later, she was mobile. It was incredibly impressive to Atalanta to see, but her heart went out to her for receiving the injury in the first place. She made herself promise to never let that happen again. She would protect her new friends and home just as she would her own children.

* * *

While everyone was calming down from the fight from last night, a mysterious figure walked about in the distance. He wore a cloak over himself although he really didn't care if people saw him. They couldn't do squat to him anyways so why should he care? Not a bit and he'd gladly kill anyone who thought otherwise.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer strolled through Gremory territory. To be perfectly honest, he would like nothing better then to spit in the face of the family who took up his name. Well only one took it up but it still was insulting. That man was nothing like his father. None of the majesty and vileness that a true Lucifer should have. Still, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Oh he was sure he could take them but he had a plan. He was going to stick with it.

Of course, he could always use new pieces. He hated the reincarnates with a passion but his first piece had been used effectively. Now he wanted to see how it could be used on someone more… potent. His spies had sensed a powerful and malicious being here last night. Given the area of destruction, the Gremory family really wanted this person dead.

Well oopsie, he had other plans. He looked down at what was probably a devil. He couldn't be too sure. There wasn't much left outside of magical residue. Oh well. He had spiced up his pieces so it should still work with this little left of the victim. He pulled out a Bishop, "May you serve me well. If you don't, I'll just kill you again. I wonder what that's like. Dying twice. Don't plan on experiencing it myself but please do enlighten me if I get bored and bring you back a third time."

He placed the piece down and watched it unfurl. With a bright flash of magic a body appeared. Rizevim sighed when he saw it was a clown. He was never a fan of clowns. They were always too happy. Hopefully he was not bored by this one, "Arise, my-"

"Whoo-hoo," the clown jumped up to his feet. His manic grin nearly split his face, "I'm alive. Truly the greatest of days."

Rizevim blinked for a moment, focusing on the clown's face and eyes. The eyes were a gateway to the soul as some would say. He saw no soul. Just burning cruelty. He grinned. This was a true devil, "And who better to experience the joy of creation then the one who brought you back from the land of the dead."

The clown laughed, "Are we not in Hell? I thought this was the land of the dead."

"Semantics," Rizevim waved him off, "But enough of that. We have many to kill and not enough time to do so."

"Oh I disagree," the devil clown chuckled, "There's always enough time to do a bit of mischief." He stared back at the house, "And shred a few bitches to pieces."

"You can do that another time," Rizevim started to walk off, gesturing to him to follow, "For now, we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I apologize for that. I've had a lot of things going on, with a number of stories to write, and I lost some muse for this story. Still, I wanted to publish some more chapters and I had this on the backburner. I know it's not big, but I hope you all enjoy it still.**

 **Now, because I've been away for so long and I don't know when I'm going to publish another chapter (hopefully won't be as long) I'll go over some plans for this story.**

 **First of all, Archer's 'harem'. To be honest, I've been thinking about this for a while. A big part of me is content with just having two girls be with Archer. The rest with Issei but I have two candidates that could work:**

 **Rossweisse and Saber Lily.**

 **Rossweisse because I love her and I might have an arc with Archer in the Norse realm if I get to it.**

 **Saber Lily because I am a bit of a Saber/Archer fan (even if I like him with Sakura more).**

 **These are just two possible ones. I might have more but I might also just stick with just Ravel and Kuroka. I really want to spend more time developing their relationships together and the bond they share. So if he does get another girl after him, if I decide to do that, it won't be for a long while.**

 **Other things, I was originally going to switch up who saved who and have Rias saved by Riser before teaming up with Archer to stall Meph until mommas come to the picture. However, I really wanted Riser to have a redeeming hero moment for his little sister. As an older brother with a little sis myself. I felt that was more important. Still, don't worry. I don't plan on having Rias fall for Archer. At least nothing comes to mind. (Honestly, a big Rias/Issei shipper I am.)**

 **Now onto the servants. While some people have voiced concerns about them, I'm still happy to have them as elements. However, I am going to limit it down to about a dozen or two at most. So not all servants will appear in this story. As well, outside of the Jeanne Alter, all servants with a Lily/younger form will appear in that form. So Saber Lily and the likes. Helps with possible shipping down the line as well XD. (And yes, the Jeannes will reunite with Sieg. I actually like Sieg and the pairing personally.)**

 **Also, no Rin-Faces, Sakura-faces, or Luvia-faces. As much as I love them, Luvia especially, I can't help but feel they might overshadow other girls and again, I want to limit it. (That and Rin is a bit overused in the fanfiction/crossover sense anyways.) I love Ishtar and Eresh but this is how it's going to be.**

 **So that's all that comes to mind. Next time I write, it'll probably be a timeskip to closer to canon. Until next time, take care. Can't wait to read your comments about what you thought of this so far.**


End file.
